De soledades y de encuentros
by Luciusdachiller
Summary: No es una historia Yaoi más, personajes que no se imaginaban con quienes menos se imaginaban. con o sin reviews lo he terminado y me vale verg* si no les gusta!
1. Chapter 1

Alto ahí! Primero:

Todo los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de SNK, (all rights are reserved) así que ya… tengo que ponerlo, sorry…

Otra, acá hay algunas groserías y un poquitín de sexo, si no les gusta mucho eso… ven la X arriba de la ventana? Apreten ahí.

_Bienvenidos! XD, perdón es que no sabía como presentarme._

_Siempre he escrito fics, nunca me anime a subirlos, no se porqué, hasta que un buen día una hermosa, bella, inteligente y soltera (atención! XD) amiga, me advirtió de esta página._

_De los fic que he hecho, talvez los mejore un poco, y después los suba, este es el primero que me tomo enserio, justo tuvo que ser con personajes de KOF!, un juego al que me he hecho aficionado…jejeje, bueno espero que les guste, hay mucho romance unas cuantas patadas, humor… y demases._

_Sean gentiles, y déjenme reviews, insultos, gritos y reclamos, jajaja, se que las parejas no son convencionales, pero… espero que lo disfruten y si no… ni modo UU_

_Lucius._

_La historia se llama "Soluciones varias a soledades varias", pero era muy largo y no me gustó, no se me ocurrió otro titulo, sorry._

**De soledades y encuentros.**

**Capitulo ****1**

La víspera de año nuevo parece vestir al mundo de fiesta, la gente tiene esa sensación de esperanza para con el año entrante, aun la reacia y turbia South Town se había contagiado del ambiente de las fiestas. Durante toda la semana estuvo nevando, las calles estaban blancas, la gente desfilaba por las calles con sus abrigos, había poca actividad, ya eran pasadas las diez, y muchos estaban cenando en sus casas.

Pero, él… seguía vagando entre la poca gente, seguía caminando solo, como siempre.

La noche era su momento favorito del día para salir a caminar, su vida siempre fue así de solitaria, no necesitaba nada más.

Fin de año no era un evento importante en su agenda, o eso es lo que hacía les hacía creer a todos.

Su mente perturbada y oscura, plagada de malos recuerdos, mezclada con la locura y la depravación, incoherente, errante, intolerante y paranoico, caminaba solo con su mirada altanera, desafiante y burlón, pero, solo, y esa soledad se le hacia mas pesada año a año.

El pasado Agosto cumplió sus 44 años, ya estaba bastante grande, nunca festejó un cumpleaños ni jamás nadie lo saludó por eso, jamás recibió una frase cariñosa de nadie, y el se jactaba de no necesitarla.

Pero, hay algo que no podía evitar, odiaba pasar fin de año solo, por alguna razón, necesitaba de la compañía de alguien, el que sea.

Hacía años que esa necesidad la cubrían unos cuantos dólares y un buen prostíbulo, pero, ese año... fue diferente.

Cerca del puerto de South Town, en la zona más peligrosa, ahí, había un pequeño bar abierto, decorado con un estilo que jugaba entre lo clásico y lo moderno, unas mesas de madera ubicadas en la vereda, nadie se sentaba ahí, por el frío que hacía. Pero él, sin pensarlo se sentó, puso su abrigo de piel sobre el respaldo de la silla y esperó a que lo atiendan.

Los empleados del bar se fueron marchando uno a uno, solo quedó un muchacho, el hijo del dueño, quien, atendía sin quejarse, de clientes solo estaban él, Ryuji; y un viejecito que estaba levantándose de su mesa, esperando la cuenta para pagar e irse.

Eran las once, en una hora, sería año nuevo.

"Wisky con poco hielo, como lo pidió señor" Dijo el chico mientras posaba el vaso de Wisky sobre la mesa.

-Mmm, Que? Querés que te aplauda? O vas a ver como lo tomo? – Ryuji, con su característico temperamento.

"Que carácter, sino fuera por que es enorme…" Pensó el chico mientras se alejaba con su bandeja apoyada sobre su vientre. Lo dejó solo, si hubiese sido otra persona le hubiese contestado, pero, al ver la estatura de Ryuji combinada con esos ojos saltones y su expresión de furia, prefirió callarse y retirarse.

Ryuji tomó su vaso, lo sacudió para que y hielo se disolviera un poco más, cuando estaba apunto de tomarse un sorbo, no pudo evitar mirar quien se acercaba al bar.

De caminar pausado, calmado, ninguna expresión en su semblante, como era su costumbre, serio, dos mechones de cabello tapaban su rostro, ni se percató de la presencia de Ryuji, se paró frente a una mesa, se sentó.

Con sus brazos apoyados en la mesa, esperaba a que lo atiendan.

Ryuji lo miraba, el hombre estaba en una mesa delante de él, por momentos ganas de reírse lo invadían, pero se contenía, aprovechando que no lo habían notado.

Después de un rato, el muchacho le trajo una taza de té, Ryuji no pudo más, largó una sonora y aguda carcajada, con su mano derecha en su vientre y la otra en su frente.

-Gato sos de lo peor!!! Quien se pide una taza de té un 31 de Diciembre a las once de la noche! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!- A los gritos mientras golpeaba la mesa, riéndose a más no poder.

Gato se quedó paralizado, no quiso voltear a verlo, reconoció la voz chillona de Ryuji, sabía de quien se trataba, y los problemas que le traería. Se paró, apretó sus puños, "no tengo ganas de pelear" pensó, mientras sacaba algunos billetes del bolsillo.

Ryuji caminó hasta él, se paró a un costado, apoyó su mano en el hombro de Gato.

-No te levantes… - Apoyó su vaso de Wisky en la mesa.

-Que… querés?- Gato tomó asiento, sin voltear a verlo.

Ryuji, como si nada, trajo su silla con abrigo y todo, a la mesa de Gato, se sentó enfrentado a él.

-Te molesta si fumo?- Sacó un paquete todo arrugado de cigarrillos.

-No… eh… vas… a…- Gato miraba en silencio, " Se va a sentar acá?!" Pensó.

Ryuji prendió su cigarrillo, Gato lo miraba en silencio, no podía creer el descaro de Ryuji, después de todo, ellos no se llevaban para nada bien; y, después del torneo del 2003 no se habían hablado más.

-Es fin de año, no vas a pasarlo acá, solo y tomando… TE?-

-Tomo lo que quiero, y lo paso como quiero, es mejor que emborracharse y buscar problemas por puro gusto-

Ryuji tomó un poco de wisky, miró a Gato, este estaba esperando alguna reacción violenta, pero no, nada, Ryuji fumaba de su cigarrillo y lo miraba serio.

-Es mejor pasarlo con alguien, aun que sea un dolor en el culo, no? –

-Je… que filosofía, para alguien como vos- Gato, seguía sin entender que buscaba Ryuji.

El muchacho miraba desde la puerta del bar, le temblaban las piernas, temía que esa tensa charla se convierta en un enfrentamiento, después de todo estaba solo, y las calles se estaban vaciando de gente por la hora.

-Tomá, ponele algo de emoción a tu vida- Dijo Ryuji, mientras vertía un poco de wisky en la taza de té de Gato, este, lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡No pienso tomarme eso!, quien te dijo que podrías ponerle alcohol al te!?- Replicó Gato, golpeando la mesa.

-Es solo un poco, y es para brindar- Ryuji alzó su vaso, con la mirada perdida en la mesa.- Por que la vida es una mierda-

Un silencio los invadió, Gato se quedó mirándolo, la mano de Ryuji temblaba mientras sostenía el vaso, sus ojos parecían estar perdidos en la mesa, Gato sintió que estaba siendo muy grosero, cerró sus ojos, largó un profundo suspiro, agarró su taza y la chocó con el vaso de Ryuji.

-Una reverenda mierda- Gato sonrío, apoyó su taza sobre el platito, miró su reflejo en el té, cerró sus ojos y se tomó de un sorbo toda la taza de té.

-Salud- Ryuji también se tomó de un trago el Wisky, apoyó su vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa, y alzó su mano para llamar al muchacho que los atendía.

Faltaban minutos para las doce, los dos hombres se habían quedado en aquel bar, tomando, casi no hablaban, se hacían compañía, una compañía que no era la mejor ni la ideal, pero ambos sabían que era lo que les quedaba. Era mejor que estar solos.

Ryuji ya se había tomado varios vasos de wisky, Gato para hacerle compañía también terminó tomando wisky, pero, Gato no estaba acostumbrado a tomar, y menos de esa manera, por lo que estaba bastante mareado, lo disimulaba con su seriedad y sin hablar demasiado.

Un minuto y es año nuevo- Ryuji miró su reloj, miró a Gato, este no le contestaba hacía rato.

Al cumplirse las doce, el cielo de South Town fue invadido por un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, mucho color, explosiones de todo tipo, mucho ruido, de algunas casas cercanas se oía música a todo volumen, gente salía a la calle para celebrar.

Gato, realmente mareado, apenas atinó a levantar temblorosamente su mano hacia el cielo, con su dedo índice apuntando.

-Gue… esh… eso?- Apenas balbuceaba, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, su mano cayó estrepitosamente sobre la mesa.

-Estas… BORRACHO!!?- Ryuji se levantó de su silla, ahora entendía porque estaba tan callado, no estaba ni incomodo, ni molesto, estaba ebrio, ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

"No es mi problema, que se arregle" Pensó Ryuji, después de todo Gato no era ningún nene, para que tenga que cuidarlo, pero, en cuanto se levantó de su silla, sintió algo de culpa (¿?!), no podía dejarlo ahí, ebrio y solo, era fin de año, y después de todo el le estaba haciendo compañía.

-Tenés plata?- Dijo, lo sacudió varias veces para que entrara en sí, pero no había forma.

-Quiero un té- Gato, apenas levantaba su dedo.

Ryuji revisó los bolsillos de Gato, pidió la cuenta, y pagó con el dinero de este.

El muchacho que atendía, largó un profundo suspiro de tranquilidad, en cuanto vio que se retiraban, comenzó a cerrar su bar con rapidez.

Ryuji tomó a Gato de un brazo, lo pasó por atrás de su espalda, y se llevó a Gato a cuestas.

Caminaron así unas cuadras, Ryuji no sabía a donde llevarlo, pero siguió su paso rumbo a muelle.

-Pendejo boludo, si sabía que te ibas a poner así… no sabes tomar!-

-Al hotel… quiero…ir…- Apenas hablaba, y no ayudaba para nada.

Hotel!? Donde mierda estas parando!?, así de borracho no se te entiende nada, porque carajo tuve que sentarme con vos!?-

Ryuji estaba furioso, dejó caer a Gato al suelo. Este Cayó contra una pared de un departamento, se quedó sentado, con su cabeza tambaleando, mirando hacia abajo, su ropa desacomodada.

Ryuji lo miraba, no sabía que hacer, ni porque lo estaba ayudando, pero no podía evitar hacerlo.

Volvió a tomarlo del brazo, en cuanto lo puso de pie, una tarjeta cayó del bolsillo de Gato, era la tarjeta del hotel en donde estaba hospedándose.

-Este hotel es un antro inmundo- Comenzó a caminar con Gato, hacia el hotel- Te odio-

Después de unas cuantas cuadras, y muchos insultos de parte de Ryuji, los dos llegaron al hotel. Aunque hubiese sido algo muy obvio de parte de Ryuji, dejar a Gato en la puerta del hotel, el también estaba cansado, era año nuevo, las doce y cuarto de la noche, "Después de todo es una habitación gratis", pensó Ryuji.

Entró al hotel con Gato, el conserje los vio, Gato apestaba a alcohol, apenas se paraba, y la cara de furia de Ryuji decía todo.

El tipo temeroso le dio la llave del cuarto a Ryuji, quien tuvo que subir por las escaleras con Gato en brazos.

-Ni que fueras mi novia, la puta que te parió!-

Con Gato en brazos abrió la puerta y la cerró de una patada, caminó hasta la cama y en cuanto quiso soltar a Gato, este solo abrió los ojos para lanzar un terrible vomito sobre Ryuji.

Este lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo. -TE MATO! PENDEJO PELOTUDO!-

-Me duele el estomago- Apenas balbuceaba, mirando con los ojos semiabiertos a Ryuji.

-La boca te va a doler! Porque te voy a partir la cara!- Decía Ryuji, mientras zamarreaba a Gato, quien apenas se movía.

Ryuji estaba furioso, quería matarlo, nunca en su vida había hecho nada bueno por nadie, por una vez que se apiadó de Gato, terminó en un hotel de mala muerte y todo vomitado.

Furioso y enardecido como pocas veces agarró a Gato del pelo y lo arrastró hacia la ducha, abrió el grifo y lo sumergió bajo del chorro de agua fría, por momentos parecía que quería ahogarlo, Gato apenas se defendía, movía sus manos para soltarse, pero Ryuji lo tenia agarrado del pelo, y lo zamarreaba de vez en cuando.

-A ver si se te pasa la borrachera!- Sacó a Gato de la ducha.

-No… basta…- Gato se quedó sentado en el suelo, sus mechones cubrían su rostro, estaba empapado, aun tenia sabor a vomito en la boca, Ryuji estaba parado junto a él, mirándolo con desprecio.

Después de un poco de silencio, Gato se tapó la boca y empezó a llorar- Soy patético- fue todo lo que dijo, no se atrevía a mirar a Ryuji.

Ryuji, a quien tanto había criticado, por su forma de ser, por ser grosero, bruto, hasta lo había tildado de borracho, en cuanto esa noche, él, había sido quien tuvo el peor comportamiento de los dos.

Ryuji lo miró, se sacó la remera, alzó a Gato y lo tiró en la cama.

-Quedate ahí… una borrachera la tiene cualquiera, además… yo estoy algo mareado también-

-Jejeje… cuando te emborrachas… sos así?, Entonces… quedate borracho de por vida- Gato se acodó en la cama, se puso de costado, miraba a Ryuji por arriba de su hombro.

-No te hagas el lindo, mañana me vas a pagar la ropa que me arruinaste, yo no uso cualquier baratija, y esa ropa me costó bastante, así que vas a tener que pagarla, centavo a centavo- Se sentó al borde de la cama, de espaldas a Gato, se sacó los zapatos, volteó a verlo, - Haceme lugar, al final el aprendiz de beodo sos vos-

Gato se quedó mirando de costado las luces de los fuegos artificiales que se reflejaban en la ventana, hasta que se quedó dormido, Ryuji, después de murmurar insultos por un rato finalmente se quedó dormido de espaldas a él.

El ruido de la calle no paraba, las luces en el cielo tampoco, sin embargo, en ese pequeño cuarto de hotel reinaba el silencio.

Por primera vez en muchos años, ninguno de los dos pasó solo año nuevo, aunque no se soportaran, aunque fueran diferentes, esa noche, no durmieron solos.

_Comentarios:_

_Primer capitulo! Horror!_

_Jaja, bueno, como verán, acá tenemos los primeros problemitas que aparecen, veremos como sigue la mano, mama mía, quiero agradecerle eternamente a Shala, mi gran amiga, la que me aconsejó esta pagina, (así que reclamos a ella XD) este cap de intro solo pone en perspectiva dos de los personajes, en verdad irán apareciendo muchos más, no se desesperen… (Alguien leerá esto?)_

_Saludos a todos, pongan__ sus reviews, las criticas siempre son buenas. (Me la banco como macho, no da poner, no? )_

_Lucius._


	2. Chapter 2

**Extraña sensación.**

La mañana se hizo presente, de apoco las calles se llenaron de gente que paseaba, los rayos del sol entraron en el pequeño cuarto de aquel hotel, pegando junto en los ojos de Gato.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar, el sabor del vomito no se había ido, miró a un costado de su cama, Ryuji no estaba, se sentó en la cama, agarrándose la cabeza con su mano derecha, levantó la vista, y ahí estaba él.

Sentado a la mesa del cuarto, con una taza de café y unas rosquillas, tomaba café, lo miraba como si siempre durmieran juntos.

Con una expresión de "ya te levantaste?" en el rostro. – Buenos días-

-Que… hacés acá?- Gato seguía confundido y mareado.

-No sé, preguntaselo a mis ropas vomitadas, por VOS-

-Me duele la cabeza…- Gato se levantó, y caminó hasta Ryuji.

-Si sabía que te regalaban el desayuno…. No me quejaba tanto…- Ryuji devoraba las rosquillas una a una.

Gato seguía algo confundido y dolorido, miró hacia las roquillas, intentó agarrar una, pero Ryuji le dijo una cachetada en la mano, para que la soltara. – Nada, castigado por borracho, son todas para mí- Se señalaba, golpeando su dedo índice contra su pecho.

-Yo pago esta habitación, es mi desayuno!- Replicó, buscando la mirada de Ryuji.

-Mejor pagame mis ropas, porque te mato…- Se puso de pie – Mirame! Las manchas no se salen! Te voy a matar!-

-Por favor… no le digas a nadie…. Lo de anoche, estoy… avergonzado, si?-

Ryuji sonrió, lo agarró de la cintura y lo empujó contra él

-Agradecé que estaba bueno y no abuse de vos- La mirada provocativa de Ryuji dejó perplejo a Gato.

-¡¿Que?!- Gato se soltó de inmediato, y se alejó un poco.

-Ganas no me faltaban…jejeje…- se volvió a sentar

Gato lo miraba totalmente ruborizado por el comentario, se sentó en la cama, con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

-Dije algo avergonzante?- Movió su cabeza, como buscando a Ryuji con la mirada.

- Nop, hasta borracho sos mas decente que yo, jejeje- Dijo, volteó a verlo, con su amplia sonrisa.

- Disculpame… por… bueno, haberte causado todo esto, yo…- Gato, avegonzado, bajó la mirada.

- Yo no sabía que no eras de tomar, fue mi culpa, además… no pasé solo el fin de año, odio pasarlo solo…- Volteó a verlo.

- Yama…zaki…-

-Que?-

- Dame una rosquita- Lo miró algo tímido.

Ryuji ni lo miró, le lanzó una riquilla a Gato, esta, le pegó en la frente, Gato ni se inmutó, miró a Ryuji, agarró las rosquilla del suelo, caminó apurado hasta Ryuji.

-te la comes vos!- Trató de ponérsela en la boca, Ryuji se levantó de la silla, agarró la taza de café y se lo tiró a Gato en la ropa.

-A mano- Se quedó parado mirándolo.

-Pelotudo! Me quema!- Gato se sacudía la casaca, ahora manchada por café.

-Maricón!, te mato!- Se lanzó sobre Gato, los dos cayeron en la cama, Gato seguía con la rosquilla en la mano, forcejearon un rato, Ryuji tenía la mano de Gato agarrada, estaba encima de el, Gato trataba de sacárselo de encima, Ryuji golpeaba la mano de Gato una y otra vez hasta que soltó la rosca, comenzaron a girar por la cama hasta que cayeron al suelo, los dos empezaron a reírse al segundo que se cayeron.

-Me reventaste la cabeza! Bruto!- Gato se tocaba la nuca.

Me querías hacer comer una rosca sucia- Sacó su lengua, para burlarse.

-Vos la tiraste-

-Me haces reír…- Dijo, aún tenía las manos de Gato agarradas, pero este no insistía para soltarse.

Ryuji estaba encima de Gato, Gato miraba a un costado, movió sus ojos para verlo, pero Ryuji corrió la mirada.

Se quedaron en silencio, quietos, Ryuji miró a Gato, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pasó un dedo por el pecho de Gato, se lo metió en la boca.

-Ahora también me debes un café- Le sonrió, mirando directo a sus ojos.

Ryuji se levantó, y le tendió la mano a Gato para que se levante, Gato volvió a ruborizarse, aceptó la ayuda de Ryuji, se puso de pie, apenas lo miraba.

-De enserio… abusarías de mi?- Dijo, tímido y parco como siempre.

- No me gustan los hombres- Ryuji se acomodaba las ropas.

"Que alivio" pensó Gato, se recompuso, caminó hasta el placard que estaba enfrente a la cama, lo abrió, de ahí saco un bolso, algo viejo y gastado. Empezó a revolverlo, y sacó otra casaca, Ryuji lo miraba en silencio.

- Y a vos? Te gustan los hombres?- Dijo, sin voltear a verlo.

Gato levantó la vista, miró a Ryuji, sosteniendo la casaca en sus manos.

-Digo, ya es la segunda vez que te pones colorado conmigo… me estas asustando- Miró hacia arriba, con toda la ironía.

-N… no! Claro que no! Y cualquiera se pondría así! Sos… muy… provocativo-

Ryuji lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, y largó una carcajada – PROVOCATIVO?!-

-Si! Nadie te pasa el dedo por el pecho y se lo chupa…-

-Oh… ya veo… estas fantaseando conmigo, hum, lo siento, pero me gustan las mujeres.- Ryuji levanto sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba, en señal de "Así es la vida" (XD)

-No fantaseo con vos! Ni con ningún hombre! No podes estar sin buscar roña ni un minuto!- Gato arremetió, apretando sus puños.

-Jajaja… Puedo hacer una excepción, ese culo tan entrenado debe estar bien apretadito- Dijo, y se relamió.

Gato lo miraba horrorizado, con la boca abierta, sin poder creer el comentario por demás desubicado de Ryuji, caminó hasta el baño, con la casaca en la mano, y se encerró por un rato ahí.

En el baño se lavó, se miró al espejo algo roto, agarró una toalla para secarse, mientras lo hacia su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada.

La imagen de un desinhibido Ryuji agarrándolo por la espalda, volteando su rostro para besarlo se le hizo presente, exaltado volvió en si, sacudió su cabeza para ambos lados, como para ahuyentar ese pensamiento. " Pero que estoy pensando!? Que pasa conmigo??!!" Se dijo mientras se vestía.

-Gato! Dale, tenés que comprarme mi ropa! No tengo todo el día!- Ryuji se hacía escuchar desde el cuarto.

Gato volteó en esa dirección, se quedó parado en la puerta, parecía que su corazón iba a salirse por su boca, se agarró el pecho, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando.

-Yamazaki! Dejá… yo… bueno… eh, me voy a bañar! Esperame un rato más!- Era lo único que se le ocurrió para hacer tiempo, y calmarse.

Abrió el grifo, dejó que el agua corriera, pero no se metió, se quedó parado a un costado, mirando al suelo.

Después de unos minutos de espera Ryuji entró de prepo, lo vio, cerró en grifo, se paró justo en frente de Gato, serio, como esperando una explicación.

-Es… que…- Gato no lo miraba, estaba vestido, obviamente no se estaba duchando.

-Dejá, no me compres nada, por esta vez te lo perdono…-

-Yo…- Gato casi no podía hablar, estaba confundido, algo asustado, no sabia que hacer, ni porque se sentía así, solo se limitó a apoyarse contra el pecho de Ryuji, para pronunciar un casi apagado "No me odies".

Ryuji no dijo nada, agarró su abrigo y se fue, se sintió el golpe de la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse, después de eso, quedó un denso silencio dando vueltas, se escuchaban los autos pasar por la calle y nada más.

Gato por un buen rato se quedó ahí en la mitad del baño, parado, apretando sus dientes y sus puños, "Soy un estúpido", se dijo, conteniendo el llanto y la rabia que lo invadían. Lo que no sabia, es que Ryuji se sentía igual.

Caminó embravecido hacia el puerto, caminó hasta correr, corrió en dirección al muelle, corrió como nunca con sus ojos cerrados, la gente lo veía pasar, la baranda del muelle en su vientre lo detuvo, abrió los ojos, miró su reflejo en el agua, "esto no está pasándome" Se dijo.

Los dos, en lugares y situaciones diferentes sentían algo muy similar, pero no sabían porque, pero ese sentimiento los invadió en un segundo, solo les tomó un segundo para sentirse así, el problema es cuanto tardarían en dejar de hacerlo.

_Comentarios:_

_WTF!? Que fue lo que pasó?! (Esta juventud perdida…mmm… nununu…. XD)_

_Como siempre, agradezco al que se haya tomado la molestia de leer este cap, cortito pero lindo (al menos para mí), dejen sus reviews, sugerencias y demases, tengo muchos caps adelantados, pero siempre se pueden mejorar, así todos podemos disfrutar de un buen fic, como siempre cuando me pongo a hacer fics el final ya esta en mi mente, pero unos comentarios no vienen mal, bueno, nada mas por hoy, los dejo._

_PD: Cuando hice este cap, estaba escuchando "Blind me again" De Bad Luck (ya se! Es otra banda, pero Bad luck, la toca en el anime), de Gravitation, así que ya verán como estoy, mas idiota que de costumbre, saludos…_

_LUCIUS._


	3. Chapter 3

**Me tenès a mì.**

Pasó una semana desde ese día, tan extraño como olvidable, para Gato.

Su tiempo en South Town estaba limitado por su dinero, el quería seguir investigando cosas de su pasado, pero eligió una fecha muy mala para hacerlo, aunque no podía ignorar lo que había escuchado hacía un mes atrás.

Hace un mes atrás, en su pueblo, se oyeron fuertes rumores de que un nativo viajó a EE.UU.

Ataviado con ropas regionales, con una larga trenza, que lo caracterizaba, rasgos duros, un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, usaba y abusaba del Kung Fu, para retar a otos peleadores, decían que al pelear parecía que fuego azul salía de sus manos.

Esto a Gato le pareció más que oportuno, sin duda alguna que se trataba de ese tipo, el mismo que vio el día en que asesinaron a su madre, tenía que viajar a South Town lo mas pronto posible para encontrarlo, es así como se embarcó en este viaje, pero no pudo sacar mucha información al llegar, y por el momento, parecía que sus resultados eran nulos.

Con poco dinero, y con los pensamientos revueltos, lo único que quería era irse.

Era de mañana, Gato empacaba en la habitación del hotel.

El bolso sobre la cama, mientras corría el cierre para cerrar el bolso, maldecía una y otra vez aquel día, " A mi solo me pasa esto, no me puede gustar, no! NO me gusta… es que… el… me… jeje… a veces se pasa con esa cos…" Se quedó mirando el bolso, "No! Que te pasa! Gato reacciona! Es un hombre, y vos también! No! Nunca, jamás!, ni pensarlo!" Se decía, mientras cerraba el bolso.

Abrió su billetera, quedaba muy poco dinero, apenas para pagar un boleto de tercera, pero era lo que le quedaba, por un momento agradeció no tener que comprarle la ropa a Ryuji, sino se iba a quedar en cero, pero, después lo pensó, y se sentó en la cama, " Como será Yamazaki comprándose ropa? Jajaja, no me lo imagino…" Miró hacia la ventana "Puta madre, no puedo pasar ni un minuto sin nombrarlo"

Gato se recostó sobre la cama, mirando el techo, en eso, el teléfono de la habitación sonó, era el conserje.

Se sentó, se corrió hacia atrás, estiró su mano hasta la mesita de luz y atendió.

-Joven, el señor que lo trajo… ejem, el otro día esta en la puerta…- Dijo el hombre, mientras pensaba "El que te trajo borracho, Chino degenerado"

-Eh!- Gato saltó de la cama, no sabía que hacer…

Dejarlo pasar? Pedirle que se vaya? No sabía, pero… su boca decidió por el.

-Que pase- " NOOO! QUE DIJE! QUE PASE! SOY UN PELOTUDO!" Se agarraba la cabeza, miraba hacia la puerta, esperando lo peor.

Las escaleras de madera rechinaban a cada paso, Ryuji subía por estas, con su abrigo en mano, pero lo que Gato no se esperaba, es que Ryuji no fue solo a verlo, sino que otro ex compañero de equipo venía junto a Ryuji.

-Gato… abrinos!.- Gritó Ryuji, detrás de la puerta.

-Ya… voy…- Se acerco a la puerta "Abrinos?", Pensó.

Al abrir la puerta, no solo Ryuji estaba esperando, sino que Billy, también.

-Vos… por que?- Gato miró a Billy, extrañado de su presencia.

Sosteniendo un pack de seis cervezas en una mano, y con su bo en la otra – No me avisaste que vendrías, así que pasaron juntos el año nuevo?- Billy entró en la habitación, dejó las cervezas en la mesa y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Ryuji entró, se sentó a la mesa. Gato cerró la puerta, miraba a Billy y a Ryuji sin entender, aun así aceptó la presencia de ambos.

-Hey, y de que hablaron, Uds.? Un fin de año juntos, vos con Yamazaki? Gato… esta no me la esperaba- Dijo, mirando a Gato.

-De que vamos a hablar? Gato es muy callado, además… nada, vos no estabas en la ciudad- Replicó Ryuji, mientras abría una cerveza.

-Creí que… bueno, no se llevaban muy bien- Gato seguía parado en el medio de la habitación.

-Cuando los perros y Gatos pasan hambre y frío, casan y duermen juntos, Yamazaki y yo somos así, ahora que Geese no está, estoy solo, y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, Yamazaki es el único que me conoce, y el único que me soporta y no me trata como mierda, cerveza!!- Billy alzó su mano, esperando a que Ryuji le pase una lata.

Ryuji le lanzó una cerveza a Billy, este la atajó, miró a Gato, le ofreció la cerveza, este la rechazó moviendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

-No mas alcohol para mí- Miró a Ryuji, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ryuji prendió un cigarrillo - Si, Billy es mi perrito, jajaja-

Gato se sentó al lado de Billy, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima a Ryuji, lo miraba, todo lo que hacía y lo que decía, la charla parecía vacía, las palabras se desdibujaban en su mente, por alguna razón se sentía molesto con Ryuji, no entendía por qué había traído a Billy con él.

Toda la conversación parecía estar muda para Gato, hasta que Billy dijo algo que lo volvió a la realidad.

-Este tarado no se animaba a venir solo, jajaja!- Dijo, codeó a Gato, como incitándolo a burlarse con él.

Ryuji volteó a ver a Billy con cara de no creerlo, como podía decirlo así nomás!?

Gato miró a Ryuji, lo miró como si hubiese roto un secreto de estado.

-Si, la verdad que ponerte en pedo, Yamazaki se pasa, así que te vomitó todo?- Siguió Billy, mirando a Gato y a Ryuji.

-Eh…- Gato miró a Ryuji, no entendía, pero, parece que Ryuji le había contado la historia al revés, pero… Por que?

-Se, seguí riéndote, lo malo es que no sé, si abusaron de mi…- Contestó, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo, Gato estaba tranquilo, Ryuji no lo delató, sino que se echó toda la culpa a sí mismo.

Después de un rato, los hombres estaban terminando las cervezas, Billy estaba acostado en la cama, descalzo y sin su campera, Gato estaba sentado al borde de la cama, y Ryuji fumándose un cigarrillo, sentado a la mesa.

-Saben?- Dijo Billy, mirando hacia el techo, con sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su cabeza. – Es increíble, después de todo… seguimos hablándonos, aunque… seamos diferentes…-

Gato lo miró de reojo, miró a Ryuji, esperando a que el dijera algo, pero Ryuji tenía la mirada perdida en la mesa.

-Vaya amistades, un amnésico… y un inglés borracho, Ryuji, que vida te diste…- tomó de un solo trago la cerveza, y siguió mirando hacia la nada.

Billy se sentó en la cama.- He!? No soy un borracho- Miró a Ryuji, y sintió la misma sensación que el, esa sensación de no tener nada en la vida, nada que valga la pena. – Bueno, será que… somos algo parecidos, ninguno logró nada de su vida…- Dijo, con una sonrisa forzada.

-No, Uds.… son distintos a mí, Uds.… tienen a alguien, los dos tienen hermanas menores, no?, Gato- Miró a Gato – Tuviste una familia, tenés un propósito, encontrar quien asesinó a tu madre, y vos Billy, no seas tan mentiroso…- Agachó la cabeza – tenés el control de los negocios que dejó Geese, tenés una hermana, y seguro que no dormís solo…-

Billy lo miró preocupado, era la primera vez en años de conocerlo que lo veía así, Ryuji, siempre fue un muro de hielo ante todos, algo alocado, y fanfarrón, nunca se había mostrado así.

-Vos no hiciste nada? Tenés mas plata que Billy, además… eh…- Gato Miraba a Billy como pidiéndole una frase, algo que ayudara a pasar el mal momento.

-Perdónenme, pero… eso es lo que más me molesta, ven? Me estoy haciendo un viejo choto, que se queja por todo, pasar fin de año con Gato, para no quedarme solo… nunca lo había pensado, pero siempre busco alguien con quien pasarlo…- Dijo, con un nudo en a garganta.

Billy lo miró serio, y recordó que el año anterior Ryuji lo había llamado un mes antes de las fiestas, para que no se comprometiera con nadie más. Ese año lo habían pasado juntos, después de los fuegos artificiales, Ryuji se retiró.

-Ryuji, mirá… se lo que pensás, pero… que mierda! Quien dijo que hay que tener a alguien para vivir una vida?! Eso es ridículo! Acaso me ves a mi o a Gato con alguien? Nuestras hermanas no son ningún logro, ellas están ahí… bueno mi hermana fue un accidente la tuya Gato?- Volteó a ver a Gato.

-Pero que decís tarado! Como podes decir eso de tu hermana?- Gato lo miraba horrorizado.

Ryuji se rió, algo apagado, se levantó de su silla, caminó hasta la puerta, volteó a mirarlos a los dos.

-Voy por más cerveza, por ahí, emborrachamos a Gato, y nos cuenta algo…-

La sonrisa más forzada y mentirosa de todas se dibujó en ese pálido rostro, apenas volteó para abrir la puerta sintió que ya no podía contenerse más.

Cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras corriendo

Ryuji se retiró, dejando a Gato y a Billy solos, los dos se miraron, entendieron que Ryuji no se fue por más cerveza, se fue por que no quería que lo vean así de deprimido.

Gato no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo, se levantó de la cama, - Ahora vuelvo- le dijo a Billy y salió en busca de Ryuji.

El no se fue muy lejos, estaba sentado en la puerta del hotel, tenía un nudo en la garganta, " Que me pasa?" Se repetía una y otra vez, había salido sin su abrigo, tenía algo de frío, se frotaba los brazos, mirando al suelo.

En ese momento, resistiéndose a llorar a toda costa, temblando de frío y de nervios, sintiéndose miserable por mostrarse así, sintió que había hecho el ridículo, en ese momento lleno de angustia sintió unos brazos que pasaban alrededor de el, alguien lo estaba abrazando, algo que nadie se había atrevido a hacer por muchos años.

-No te sientas solo, me tenés a mí…- La voz dulce y calmada, grave, y algo rasposa de Gato, se sintió en su oído.

Gato lo abrazó por unos minutos, arrodillado detrás de él, mientras Ryuji se tapaba la boca y lloraba en silencio, el también… agarró con fuerza los brazos de Gato.

-Te tengo?... No… solo soy un viejo pelotudo que te doy lastima- Dijo, mientras soltaba los brazos de Gato.

-Yo no soy ningún nene, y no me das lastima…- Gato se puso de pie.

-Voy por más cerveza, anda con Billy… ya voy…- Contestó.

-Estas bien?- Gato buscaba los ojos de Ryuji, por alguna razón quería ayudarlo, no podía verlo así.

Ryuji sonrió, con su clásica sonrisa burlona, levantó su pulgar, como diciendo que todo estaba bien, se sentía muy aliviado, fue un gran desahogo para él.

Se retiró corriendo, para buscar mas cerveza, mientras Gato subía las escaleras, sonriente, se sintió bien… sus palabras habían sido mucho más que un consuelo, eran una confesión.

_Comentarios:_

_Agh! Bueno, no puedo comentar mucho de este cap, en mi compu. Suena (Sambomaster) Seishun kyousokyouku, opening de Naruto (XD)_

_Este cap fue bastante cargado de emociones, si aun no se dieron cuenta, Yamazaki Ryuji es mi personaje favorito de Fatal Fury y KOF, pero no me pongan cara de enojo, esta historia tiene muchos personajes más involucrados, jejeje, ya veremos como avanza la cosa._

_LUCIUS_

_Pd: No dejen de mandarme reviews, una crítica a tiempo puede salvar unas cuantas quejas al final, O-_

_See ya!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Porque no?**

Llegada la noche, después de varias cervezas, charlas y burlas de todo tipo, Billy se retiró, Ryuji se quedó un poco más con Gato, quien no dejó se sentirse incomodo ni por un momento.

-Otra vez sin cerveza…- Dijo Gato, no quería que Ryuji se vaya.

-No tomemos más, si me arruinas esta ropa, no te lo perdono…- Contestó, rechazando la oferta.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Gato se animó a hablar.

-Estás mejor?- Preguntó, asomando su rostro para ubicar los ojos de Ryuji.

-Si le decís a alguien que me viste llorar, te mato- Dijo, mirando hacia arriba, algo avergonzado, la angustia se le había pasado, y no tardó en hacerse el bruto otra vez.

-Técnicamente, lloraste a espaldas mías…- Gato miró a un costado, una sonrisa se le escapó, "Vamos, sos un sensiblero…" pensó.

-Te tengo, o no?- Ryuji corrió el tema, mirando a los ojos de Gato.

-Vos que pensás?- Contestó, bajó la vista, se sentía algo incomodo.

Gato estaba nervioso, estaba avanzando demasiado rápido, estaba sorprendido de él mismo, ese descaro no era normal en él, y… no entendía porque actuaba así ante Ryuji.

Ryuji, también estaba nervioso, le había mostrado su lado más frágil a Gato, había llorado, lo había abrazado, y también, hacia una semana atrás, le había demostrado que podía permitirse tener compasión de alguien, se sentía demasiado expuesto en esa situación.

-Mejor me voy- Ryuji agarró su abrigo y abrió la puerta.

Gato no lo aguantó más, agarró la mano de Ryuji – me gustas!- Lo soltó, horrorizado de el mismo, se tapó la boca, como un chico cuando dice una grosería.

Ryuji volteó a verlo, cerró la puerta, dejó su abrigo sobre la mesa – No me gustan los hombres- miró a la mesa, las latas vacías de cerveza reflejaban su rostro. (Las latas? Si! Estas reflejan el rostro de la gente! XD)

-Llamame estúpido, pero por un momento, creí que me veías como a un amigo, al que… podías consolar cuando está deprimido… no… no… ya veo para que te tengo…- Apenas dijo, "No lo puedo creer", se dijo. En ese momento, solo podía sentir una gran decepción.

-No, yo… fue una idiotez, disculpame, eh…- Gato trataba de hacerse entender, "IDIOTA!" se dijo.

-Ustedes se creen que estoy hecho de piedra no? Ryuji el loquito de mierda…. Eso soy?! Ya veo lo que pensabas…- Dijo, levantó la voz, miraba a Gato, apretaba sus puños lleno de impotencia.

-No! No pienso eso de vos! Todo lo contrario, veo que sos… una persona como cualquier otra, sufriste mucho, por eso…- Gato empeoraba las cosas a cada minuto.

-Un conejito abandonado, eso pensás? Pobre conejito abandonado, pero que buen culo tiene… por ahí si me hago el amigo me lo cojo un rato… sos igual que todos, solo me quieren para su beneficio… nadie… nadie me valora, se creen que soy feliz así…- Ryuji apretó aún más sus puños al punto de hacerlos temblar, cerró sus ojos aprestándolos, "te odio, te odio…" decía una y otra vez.

Gato no entendía, como pudo terminar tan mal la noche, sin darse cuenta lo había lastimado más, solo quería ayudarlo, no sabía porque le dijo que le gustaba, si solo eran pensamientos vagos en su mente, no sabía que hacer, y ni se imaginaba que Ryuji se sintiera tan solo.

Pero guardó silencio, no podía creer lo que veía, parecía que Ryuji iba a estallar en cualquier momento, pero, no de esa manera loca desenfrenada y hasta furiosa de siempre, sino que parecía que iba a llorar, Gato no lo creía, "Que hice?!" se decía, "Como no pude verlo?!" siguió.

-No quise ofenderte, si querés ir… esta bien, lo que dije… - Gato miró al suelo una vez más, "Lo arruiné todo" pensó.

-No… hables más, si? Me quiero ir…. Quiero irme a mi casa…- Ryuji se dejó caer al suelo, se agarró la cabeza, casi tirando de su cabello, largó un sonoro llanto, Gato estaba paralizado, se agachó a verlo.

-No tengo casa, que estoy diciendo, no tengo nada!, solo un pendejo que me quiere coger…- Los gritos histéricos de Ryuji parecían resonar en toda la habitación.

-No quiero eso! Y no quise decir que me gustas, digo, no sé… pero… estoy confundido con vos, eso…- Se agachó para mirarlo.

-Vas a pensar que soy un idiota- Dijo, bajó su mano al suelo.

-No, por que?- Gato lo miraba, quería volver a abrazarlo, pero sabía que no funcionaría como el abrazo anterior.

-Porque… vos también me gustas, pero… no puedo, porque… eso nos haría putos… y además, no se si te aceptaría por que me gustas, o porque me muero porque alguien me diga algo… que no sea, "Matalo", "limpialo" "Te pago esto"…-

Ryuji fue interrumpido por un beso de Gato, un beso suave, apenas apoyó sus labios sobre los de Ryuji, este, se quedó algo asombrado, pero le siguió el juego, lagrimas caían de esos ojos saltones, por primera vez en su vida recibió el beso mas dulce y sincero de todos, un beso que ni con todo el dinero del mundo podría jamás haber pagado.

Se mantuvieron así por unos segundos, hasta que el beso empezó a subir de tono, Gato Lo abrazó, Ryuji se le tiró encima. Se quedaron tirados en el suelo, besándose unos minutos, "Estoy besando a otro tipo" pensó Ryuji, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, se sentía muy bien, Gato lo tenía abrazado, "Ryuji… si me rechazas ahora, me muero" pensó él, con sus ojos cerrados, podía sentir la respiración de su compañero, lo soltó y empezó a pasar sus manos por esa dura y amplia espalda.

-Mierda, besas rico… pendejo…- Interrumpió Ryuji, sonrió mirando directo a esos ojos negros.

-No me digas pendejo, además a vos no te gustan los hombres…- Replicó, esperando que Ryuji le dijera que si le gustaban.

-No me importa, abrazame un rato, debo estar algo borracho- Ryuji no era estúpido, "Ya pasé muchas, si te digo que sí, me vas a usar" Pensó.

Gato lo abrazó, lo miraba, sin entender bien que estaban haciendo, volvió a besarlo, Ryuji lo miraba fijo a los ojos, la casaca de Gato empezó a abrirse, Gato vio para donde iba todo eso, pero no estaba listo aún.

-No estoy… preparado para esto…- Agarró las manos de Ryuji, para detenerlo.

-Sos virgen?- Ryuji y sus comentarios burlones.

-No, pero… para esto, entendés… dos hombres…- Gato pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Ryuji.

-Ok, pero estoy algo cachondo, mareado… y vos sos lo único que hay en esta habitación…- Dijo, guiño un ojo, sabía que no harían nada.

-Que consuelo, jajaja… Yamazaki, no te veía así de cariñoso…- Arremetió, mientras lo adoraba con la mirada.

-Oíme… antes que nada, deja de llamarme por el apellido, me llamo Ryuji, y si me volvés a decir Yamazaki, me voy y no te hablo más… ok?- Dijo, mientras corría uno de los mechones del rostro de su compañero.

Pasó un rato, los dos se calmaron, se recostaron sobre la cama, vestidos, descalzos, de lado y mirándose a la cara.

Esa noche se dedicaron a hablar, hablaron hasta entrada la madrugada, temas de todo tipo, nada interesante, había sido un día muy intenso para citar temas dolorosos, así que tuvieron una charla más bien banal, risas y algunos besos tímidos, se empujaban y se reían, se quedaban en silencio mirándose, volvían a reírse, y a charlar, hasta que Gato empezó a quedarse dormido, sus ojos se cerraban por si solos, viendo esto, Ryuji se quedó cayado, mirando como Gato se dormía.

Ryuji cerró sus ojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, por primera vez en su vida tenía a alguien, se había abierto y dejado salir todo lo que sentía ante alguien, se sentía acompañado, aunque sea por un rato, toda la locura y el dolor que llevaba consigo se habían cayado, todo ese ruido se había apagado, se sentía tan feliz que mientras se dormía, una pequeña risa intermitente se le escapaba.

"Me tenés" esas palabras giraban en su cabeza mientras le ganaba el sueño, esas palabras eran como un bálsamo sanador, para todas sus heridas, antes de dormir una sola cosa se le vino a la cabeza "Vos también me tenés a mi, Gato"

_Bueno, este capi… fue cortito… mejor así los hago descansar los últimos son muy largos, y aunque nos encante leerlos, se hace pesado para la vista verdad?_

_Espero… que lo hayan disfrutado, esta algo sentimentaliode por ahora, ya vendrán partes de humor, no puedo evitarlo, nos vemos en el próximo cap_

_Lucius._

_En mi compu suena: "Emerald Sword" de Rhapsody._


	5. Chapter 5

**Dos adultos, muy niños.**

Después de dos semanas de ir y venir, y no saber que hacer, Gato, ya sin nada de dinero, tuvo que afrontar la cruel realidad, estaba sin un centavo, se había dejado llevar por el hecho de estar cerca de Ryuji, que jamás fue a comprar su boleto de vuelta, y gastó su dinero en el hotel, su lugar de encuentro con Ryuji.

Pero ahora? La suerte se le había terminado, y, auque las cosas con Ryuji estaban tomando forma, Gato sabía que no podía pedirle ni un centavo, pero… que hacer?

No podía viajar, no tenía para el boleto, no se podía quedar ni un día más.

Con su valija hecha, mirando hacia la ventana, contempló el atardecer, pensando que injusta que era la vida.

Ese momento, fue interrumpido por Ryuji, que ya era conocido por el conserje, así que este le dio la segunda copia de las llaves de la habitación donde se hospedaba Gato.

Ryuji entró, vio la valija sobre la cama y se quedó parado en la puerta.

-Te vas?- Dijo, con claros signos de preocupación.

-No tengo un centavo, nada… - Dijo, sin dejar de ver a la ventana.

-Por que no me lo dijiste?! Anoche me pagaste una pizza, sos tarado?!- Ryuji estaba sin creerlo.

-Es que..- Gato miraba a Ryuji, "Soy un idiota" se dijo.

-No soy tan tacaño… que pasa? No tenés para el hotel?- Preguntó y caminó hasta el.

-No, ni para volverme a China…- Gato refunfuñaba.

"A China?" Pensó Ryuji, que había pasado con eso de tenerse mutuamente, si todo el tiempo estaba pensando en irse…

- Si te querés ir te pago el boleto- Dijo, resignado.

-No quiero irme, me quería ir… pero ahora no, además… vos donde vivís?- Lo miró tímido, mientras se refregaba las manos.

Ryuji estaba algo confundido, se quería ir o no? Y esa pregunta fue algo… parecía mas bien un pedido que una pregunta cualquiera.

-He… tengo algo por acá cerca, no… es gran cosa, pero…- Ryuji parecía haber aceptado la propuesta.

-No te molesta que me quede un tiempo?- Dijo Gato, " Que atrevido que estoy" pensó.

-Son $200 al mes, y soy muuuy generoso- Replicó, sin dudar ni por un momento.

-Que?! Me vas a cobrar!?- Preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

-Tómalo o púdrete en las calles…- Dijo, se cruzó de brazos, mirando de reojo a su compañero.

-Ok, bien! Solo por que estar acá me cuesta $400…- dijo, cruzándose de brazos, pero por dentro de él, un verdadero festival se daba lugar.

Gato agarró su valija, algo molesto y junto a Ryuji, se retiró de la habitación, dejó las llaves en conserjería y se fue.

Después de caminar unas cuadras largas, Ryuji guió a Gato, cerca del puerto, hacia un complejo de departamentos de mala muerte, eran cuatro torres casi pegadas unas con otras, la humedad salía por las paredes externas de los departamentos, algunos de estos, ni siquiera tenían los vidrios en las ventanas, era un barrio marginal, y decadente.

Se metieron en una de las torres, la única que estaba un poco mas cerca de ser decente, subieron por un viejo ascensor hasta el quinto piso, apenas bajaron del ascensor una puerta blindada se interpuso entre ellos y el departamento.

-tenés todo un piso? – Grito Gato, sorprendido, mientras sacaba la valija del ascensor.

-Ajap…- Respondió, orgulloso.

Ryuji abrió la puerta, y los dos entraron.

Gato no podía creerlo, tenía efectivamente un piso para el solo, la sala era enorme y el piso de ébano estaba pulido, casi a nuevo, un juego se sillones de cuero negro estaban junto a un gran ventanal, este, era la salida al balcón, por supuesto, estaba enrejado, y cerrado con candado; Gato miraba todo a su alrededor, la mesa enorme del comedor, una pequeña bodega con un sillón y una lámpara, al lado de un equipo de música, y para terminar, una pantalla de plasma colgada en la pared de la cocina, ubicada perfectamente para que el dueño desayunara viendo lo que quisiera.

La cocina, limpia sin un rastro de polvo, la habitación con una cama de dos plazas, un placard enorme, y un espejo que reflejaba la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

El departamento tenía dos baños, uno externo y uno ubicado en el interior del cuarto, los dos tenían un televisor, y un jacuzzi, Gato estaba con los pelos de punta, "Y dicen que el crimen nunca paga" pensaba burlonamente, entonces… vio una puerta cerrada, miró a Ryuji, como preguntándole con la mirada si entrar, Ryuji mismo abrió la puerta, era un cuarto vacío, pintado de celeste, una cama pequeña… y nada más.

Siempre quise tener un varón…- Fue lo único que dijo Ryuji, cerró la puerta, resignado, caminó hasta el cuarto con la valija de Gato en la mano.

Gato entendió todo, por más dinero que haya hecho, por mas satisfecho que una pelea lo pueda hacer sentir, Ryuji pedía a gritos una familia, tenía toda una casa equipada, pero no tenía con quien compartirla, soñaba hasta con tener un hijo, hasta se había tomado la molestia de preparar un cuarto, por si algún día ese hijo llegaba, pero nunca pasó…

A Gato se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, caminó hasta el cuarto.

-Es grande, me parece que me vas a cobrar barato, por este lugar… es… parece… una mini mansión…- Dijo, sonriendo, casi forzadamente.

-Ahora te das cuenta… porque nunca… no me gusta que nadie venga acá, siempre tuve la fantasía de guardar este lugar… para… no sé, mi mujer… mi hijo, o hijos… pero, soy un inútil nunca hice nada de eso, tengo otro departamento, que uso siempre, no se por que te traje acá.- Miró al suelo.

-Si querés vamos al otro…- Dijo, no quería incomodarlo.

-No, este nunca lo voy a usar como quiero, no sirve de nada mantenerlo si no voy a vivir acá, tengo que dejar de soñar con lo que no me merezco…- Se recostó mirando al techo, en la cama.

-No digas eso- Gato se sentó al lado de Ryuji, al borde de la cama, posó su mano sobre la pierna de Ryuji, lo miró. Otra vez esa mirada llena de angustia, Gato no sabía como calmarla.

Ryuji se quedó callado, hasta que decidió levantarse, caminó hasta la cocina y de ahí llamó a Gato – Querés comer algo?!-

-Bueno- Como siempre, las contestaciones parcas y tímidas de Gato.

Después de compartir algunas galletas, lo cual Gato vio y se preguntó " a esto le llama algo para comer?" Ryuji invitó a Gato a darse un baño con él.

Una vez más Gato puso mil y una excusa para no terminar en el baño con Ryuji, todavía tenía miedo, y no se animaba mucho a compartir ciertas cosas.

-Tenés una pierna ortopédica? Porque no se nota…- Dijo Ryuji, molesto, señalando las piernas de Gato.

-No! Es qué…- "Siempre tan dulce..." Pensaba Gato, mientras lo miraba, y miraba a los costados.

-Porque tenés tanto miedo de que te vea desnudo?, sos un hombre y creo que tenemos lo mismo- Volteo y susurró – Aunque yo mas largo, eso seguro…-

Gato algo avergonzado, pero sin dudarlo se sacó la casaca y caminó hasta el baño del cuarto -no lo creo- dijo, mirando a Ryuji, de forma burlona.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gato doblaba la casaca para ponerla en el perchero, cuando volteó a ver a Ryuji este ya estaba completamente desnudo, parado en la puerta del baño para su horror, la predicción de Ryuji era cierta.

-MADRE DE DIOS!- Dijo, lo miró de arriba abajo, no podía creer lo descarado que era! Pero, tampoco podía creer ese cuerpo, lo miraba, esa cicatriz en el pecho, su vientre, esas piernas largas y delgadas, por momentos la mente de Gato se llenaba de pensamientos realmente oscuros.

-Que?- Ryuji miraba sin entender.

-Ya te desnudaste? Digo… no tenés frío, hay que llenar el… coso… este..- Gato señalaba el jacuzzi mientras retrocedía, sin separar sus ojos del sexo de Ryuji.

-Nunca viste una pija que no sea la tuya?!- Ryuji terminó sonrojándose y tapándose con una toalla.

-Es que… bueno, ya me saco… eh… metete…- Dijo, vio como su compañero se metía en la bañera sin miedo alguno.

Ryuji se metió tranquilo, mientras el agua corría y llenaba la bañera, Gato se terminaba de sacar toda la ropa, Ryuji lo miraba, Gato atinó a entrar pero Ryuji lo detuvo.

- He! Desatate la trenza… sino no vale…- Lo miró, Ryuji también lo miraba y pensaba las mismas cosas que Gato con él.

Gato no emitió comentario alguno, se desarmó con cuidado la trenza, se sentó en el jacuzzi, estaba rojo como un tomate, con mucha timidez se tapaba su sexo.

-Sos hermoso con el pelo suelto, hasta pareces una mujer… acercate…- Dijo, y le hizo señas con el dedo para que se acercara.

-No digas eso tarado! No soy una mujer, y no me digas hermoso- Gato ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba muy nervioso.

-Tímido, me encantan los tímidos… jajaja!- Ryuji parecía disfrutar de la incomodidad de Gato, y este, se ponía aun mas nervioso.

- Parece que te pusiste contento, hum… me siento alagado- Ryuji lo miraba de arriba abajo, por cada comentario suyo Gato parecía achicarse mas, metiendo su cabeza entre sus hombros, y cerrando las piernas.

Ryuji no quería seguir jugando más al gato y el ratón, no le gustaba que lo siguiera evitando, después de todo, estaba claro lo que quería Gato con él.

-Vení, acercate, dejame tocarte…- Dijo, con una voz suave y calmada.

La bañera era mediana, los dos entraban sentados, sus piernas chocaban un poco, pero Ryuji, parecía disfrutar de eso, rozaba las piernas de Gato con sus pies.

-No, Ryuji… vos… me gustas, pero yo no quiero esto nada más…- Seguro, esta vez estaba seguro de lo que quería.

-Ya lo sé, tarado, sino no te hubiese traído acá, Vení… prometo no hacerte nada raro…- Ryuji lo miró sin ninguna maldad, agarró una esponja del borde de la bañera, se acercó a Gato, él, siguió los pasos de Ryuji, se puso de espaldas, Ryuji se puso detrás de este, lo abrazó, y empezó a pasarle la esponja por el cuello, Gato estaba paralizado, asustado y sin saber que hacer.

-He… vamos a hacerlo acá?- Dijo, algo asustado.

-Si querés…- Las manos de Ryuji se escapaban por todo el cuerpo de Gato, y este, se dejaba llevar, apoyado contra el pecho de Ryuji, dejaba que lo toque como él quería.

Gato empezó a ceder, ante tantas caricias, sus piernas se relajaron, volteó a ver a Ryuji y lo besó, el también empezó a jugar con su compañero.

Aún así, Gato seguía bastante reprimido, por momentos sentía ganas de salir corriendo, por momentos se dejaba llevar, " De verdad vamos a hacerlo?" se decía, mientras Ryuji, lejos de sentirse cohibido le demostraba lo que quería, a Gato.

-Me estoy volviendo loco…- Dijo Gato, volteó a ver a Ryuji – No se si sea buena idea, nunca estuve con otro hombre, y…-

-No te preocupes, no es necesario que seas la "nena" de los dos… - Ryuji y su particular humor, que dejaba siempre sin palabras a su compañero.

Por más desubicados que fueran los comentarios de Ryuji, servían para romper el hielo, y que Gato se relajara, así continuaron su noche, aunque no llegaba ninguno a decidirse que hacer, parecían dos chicos que jugaban a ser grandes, los dos sentían ganas de descontrolarse, pero tenían demasiados prejuicios aún para hacerlo, se limitaron a acariciarse y besarse, pero no pudieron pasar más de ahí…

_Comentarios:_

_Bueno, lamento muuucho…. El no poder seguir más allá, no se preocupen, cuando sea el momento, se van a dar cuenta, jojojojo! (que malo soy), espero, como siempre, que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, que subió el tono a todo, nos vemos en el próximo, faltan muchas bombas por colocar…_

_Lucius._

_Pd: en mi compu suena: "Longing… togireta melody" de Xjapan (AH! Dejen reviews o en el próximo cap, meto a Iori bailando la conga )_


	6. Chapter 6

**Un ataque y un encuentro.**

La noche aún no terminaba, para algunos que gustaban de vagar por la calle, recordando viejas épocas de gloria, el solitario y arrumbado puerto de South Town era un lugar ideal.

Los containers viejos y abandonados, llenos de oxido y conteniendo quien sabe que cosa, las calles húmedas por las nevadas de días anteriores, algún que otro auto pasaba esporádicamente, las luces de la calle a medio encender, un lugar solitario y peligroso, por este lugar caminaba él; la charla de días atrás le había afectado bastante, caminaba hacia el lado del muelle, golpeando su viejo bo contra las paredes de los containers.

"Lily no es ningún logro, y los negocios de Geese… no fueron logros míos tampoco" pensaba, mientras se metía a caminar entremedio de los containers.

Se detuvo por un segundo, miró hacia ambos lados, no había nadie, se sentó en el suelo, puso su bo en sus rodillas, del bolsillo interior de su campera sacó una petaca de wisky, cuando se disponía a abrirla, sintió una voz: "Kane" solo dijo, fue suficiente para que él se levantara, soltara la botella, y agarrara su bo.

-Quien es!?- Dijo, se puso en guardia- estás buscando que te parta la cabeza?! Salí de donde estés!- Billy insistía.

De la oscuridad, un hombre alto, de espalda generosa y cabellos largos se acercó, sin dejar ver su rostro.

-Gato?- Billy bajó el bo – Eras vos?! Me asustaste!- Caminó hasta el hombre, totalmente relajado, pero en cuanto se acercó pudo notar que no era Gato, el tipo lo miró fijo, una sonrisa calida se dibujó en su rostro…

-Pero… quien…- Fue todo lo que Billy pudo decir, el tipo fue mas rápido que él, no hubo tiempo para defenderse.

La soledad y silencio de ese lugar fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Billy y el sonido de sus propios huesos que parecían romperse, la golpiza duró unos segundos, pero bastó para dejarlo tendido inmóvil en el suelo.

El tipo ni se inmutó, cuando vio que Billy estaba imposibilitado de pelear, se acercó, "No deberías tomar… y menos solo, es vergonzoso…" Le dijo, se retiró caminando tranquilamente.

Billy estaba tendido en el suelo de costado, mientras veía como su agresor se retiraba pudo distinguir una larga trenza que saltaba de lado a lado en su espalda.

"Quien es este tipo?!" Preguntaba a la nada, mientras trataba de recomponerse.

Segundos después de que el tipo se retirara, Billy oyó la voz de una chica llamando a su agresor, unas corridas y un fuerte golpe con ruido a chapa, como si alguien hubiese sido lanzado contra uno de los container.

Billy trató se levantarse, ayudándose con su bo, caminó como pudo hasta la calle, ahí la vio; estaba sentada contra la pared de chapa, inconsciente, sangre caía de sus azules cabellos, tenía su pequeña mano en su vientre, la otra relajada al costado de su cuerpo, su pequeña boca entre abierta, un pequeño y simpático animalito la olía, como pidiendo que despierte.

-Estás… bien?- Dijo Billy, apoyado contra la pared, con su otra mano en el vientre.

La chica no contestaba, Billy se acercó a ella, tomó su pulso, aun estaba viva, a unos metros de ella había un bolso, Billy sacó su celular de su campera, no lo dudó un segundo, marcó el número de Ryuji.

Después de casi una hora de intentar en ponerse de acuerdo en que hacer, los hombres terminaron recostándose en la cama.

Ryuji prendió el televisor, aún seguía desnudo, Gato se vestía delante de él, "Hum… por unos segundo creí que me iba a dejar metérsela" Los pensamientos oscuros de Ryuji no tenían fin, "Ah… este pendejito, me voy en seco".

El silencio fue interrumpido por el celular de Ryuji.

-Hola idiota- Ryuji respondió, al reconocer el número de Billy.

-Ayudame, por favor… - Billy apenas podía hablar.

-Que te pasa?!- Ryuji se levantó de la cama, Billy jamás le pediría ayuda a no ser que estuviese en problemas de verdad.

Gato miraba a Ryuji sin entender, mientras este miraba a Gato con cara de preocupación. –Está bien, quédense ahí, ya vamos- Ryuji cortó la comunicación, pero… no sabía como decírselo a Gato, se quedó parado por un segundo mirándolo, hasta que decidió decir algo – Vestite… Billy… bueno…- Ryuji no sabía que decirle.

-Que pasó?- Gato seguía sin entender, sabía que algo malo había pasado, pero que?! Además, Ryuji dijo, "quédense", alguien más estaba ahí.

-Tú hermana… Gato, tenemos que ir al puerto, yo te explico en el camino- Ryuji seguía algo indeciso en decirle lo que había pasado.

Gato no dijo ni una palabra, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, Ryuji hizo lo mismo, los dos hombres partieron al puerto, por suerte, quedaba muy cerca de la casa de Ryuji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gato corría delante de Ryuji, corría sumamente preocupado, "Esta pendeja siempre se mete en quilombos" decía, mientras sentía terror por lo que podría llegar a encontrarse, corrieron hasta la zona más oscura y abandonada, ahí sintieron la débil voz de Billy llamarlos.

-Billy!- Gritó Gato, al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver de dónde provenían los llamados, entonces la vio, Billy tenía sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, la sostenía, Gato abrió sus ojos como platos, "HOTARU" Dijo horrorizado, corrió hasta su hermana, calló de rodillas ante ella, lo primero que hizo fue comprobar su pulso, notó la sangre en la frente de la chica, miró con cuidado, "Es solo una cortada" suspiró aliviado.

-Que pasó?- Ryuji se acercó a Billy.

-Un tipo me atacó, pensé que eras vos Gato, pero… no… y… creo que a ella también- Billy se reincorporaba, Ryuji lo ayudaba a pararse.

Gato tomó a su hermana en brazos, en ese momento, la chica recuperó la conciencia.

-Onii…chan?- Dijo al ver que el rostro de su hermano se iba haciendo mas nítido para ella.

- Boluda, que te pasó?- Gato recuperó la tranquilidad, y ahora actuaba como el hermano frío y distante que era.

- Nada…- La chica miraba a un costado, sin saber que decirle.

Ella se limitó a abrazarse a su hermano, lo miraba contenta de poder encontrárselo.

-Te encontré, onii-chan!- Dijo la chica.

-Vos no tenés que andar por acá, y no es necesario que me andes buscando siempre, puedo cuidarme solo- Gato refunfuñaba, tanto le había insistido que ella era su hermana que hacía tiempo terminó por creerle, aun así Gato siempre estaba distante, y Hotaru no podía evitar seguirlo a hurtadillas, por donde quiera que él vaya.

Gato caminaba delante de Billy y Ryuji, iba rumbo al departamento, el animalito se metió en el bolso, Ryuji lo llevaba, mientras con su otro brazo ayudaba a Billy a caminar.

Billy seguía agarrado a Ryuji, las cuadras parecían interminables por el dolor que tenía, miró a Ryuji, este tenía su mirada enfocada en Gato, se notaba que estaba preocupado, como si entendiera la preocupación de Gato, "Que pasa con estos dos?" pensó Billy, miró una vez más a Ryuji, se concentró solo en esos ojos saltones de pequeñas pupilas color miel, lo miró durante todo el camino, " lo único que les falta es que se gusten" decía, miró a Gato, este iba de charla con su hermana," Entonces… tengo competencia…." Terminó por decir, mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro.

_Comentarios:_

_Wow! Esta si no se la esperaban, bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este capi… la parte final fue como colocar una bomba, jejejje… como siempre gracias por leer, no dejen de hacerlo, nos veeemos._

_Dejen reviews e insultos, jajaja! Escucho Fuel de Metallica, por si quieren saberlo._

_LUCIUS._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ubicándose**

****

La mañana se presentó, para algunos, fue seguir con el insomnio, la preocupación de lo que había pasado no los dejaba dormir, para los atacados, fue el despertar, algo de dolor, y pocas ganas de levantarse.

Hotaru terminó durmiendo en el cuarto "celeste", la cama era pequeña y ella también, además era la única mujer en el lugar, por eso Gato creyó que era mejor que durmiera sola.

Billy durmió en el sofá, mientras que Gato y Ryuji se quedaron despiertos en la cocina.

-Fue ese tipo, yo se quién es… esa basura…- Decía Gato, sentado a la mesa, miraba a Ryuji.

-Bueno, pero no la mató, está viva, la revisaste?- Ryuji hablaba para calmarlo, apoyado contra la mesada y con un cigarrillo en la mano.

-No, la idea no es matarnos, solo quiere que lo dejemos en paz- "al igual que yo trato a Hotaru…" Pensó con algo de angustia.

Hotaru despertó, aquel cuarto era todo celeste, el piso cubierto por una la alfombra azul, la cama blanca y las sábanas azules… ella miró a su alrededor, era obvio que estaba en el cuarto de un chico, la noche anterior estaba muy aturdida, no recordaba como terminó durmiendo ahí, si que la había traído su hermano, pero del resto casi nada, se sentó en la cama, - Itokatsu!- Gritó, se levantó de inmediato buscando a su mascota, esta estaba en la cocina, siendo asediada por Ryuji.

La chica se levantó de la cama, al costado de esta estaba su bolso, lo abrió y empezó a buscar ropa para cambiarse.

" Donde estaremos?" pensaba, mientras se desabotonaba su casaca, " Este es el cuarto de un chico, espero que no venga… justo ahora" la chica miraba a su alrededor, también se sacó su pantalón.

Mientras ella caminaba semidesnuda por la habitación, la puerta se abrió de repente, era su hermano, quien venía a ver si todo estaba bien.

-ONI-CHAN!!- Gritó histérica mientras se tapaba con sus ropas.

Gato cerró la puerta de inmediato, "Soy un degenerado" Pensó.

-Vi a mi hermanita! Madre perdoname!!- Decía al aire, como buscando el perdón de su desaparecida madre.

Ryuji quien miraba desde la cocina estaba desfalleciendo de risa, con Itokatsu en brazos.

-Parece que tus dueños están peor que yo…jejeje- Le dijo al pobre animalito, mientras este trataba de soltarse.

Billy despertó en el sofá, los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana, pegando en sus ojos, haciendo imposible el ignorarlos.

Se sentó, miró a su alrededor, toda la noche anterior volvió a su memoria, pero, al encontrarse en aquella amplia sala, se dio cuenta donde estaba.

"Mierda, este lugar" Pensó, mientras relojeaba cada rincón con la mirada, "Si lo trajo acá, va enserio…", Se levantó, una pequeña molestia persistía en su abdomen, producto del ataque.

-Yamazaki?- Dijo, caminó hasta la cocina, donde Ryuji seguía jugando con Itokatsu.

-Quedate quieto, bicho del demonio!- Ryuji trataba de agarrarlo, mientras el animal subía por los brazos de Ryuji, hasta su espalda.

-Peluquín nuevo?- Billy trató de hacer su entrada.

-No, esta es tu nueva novia, pedazo de imbécil, dale un besito- Ryuji y su temperamento, agarró al animal y trató de lanzárselo a Billy, en cuanto su dueña apareció para salvarlo.

-No! Tarado!- Hotaru entró en el momento exacto, agarró a su mascota en brazos, y esta se acurrucó en el hombro de su dueña.

-La boquita pendejita, a mi no me llamás tarado, ok?- Dijo Ryuji, parándose delante de la chica de forma amenazante.

La chica se sintió intimidada por el hombre, lo miró enojada y caminó hasta la mesa, tomó asiento, con su mascota en brazos, se quedó callada por un rato, hasta que Ryuji se acercó.

-Estás bien?- Dijo, sorprendiendo a la chica.

-S…si- Hotaru estaba sin poder creerlo, "Este desde cuando se preocupa por mí? -me duele la cabeza- siguió. –Donde estamos?- La chica miraba a su alrededor, sorprendida por lo amplio del departamento.

- En mi casa, no te acomodes tanto que este no es el hotel de la familia Futaba, borrega- Ryuji replicó, mirando de reojo a la chica.

Billy estaba expectante, por dentro lo carcomía la impotencia, "Hotel?!" Eso quería decir que Gato estaba viviendo ahí?! Con él?! "Eso es injusto!" pensó, " Tantos años de compartir peleas y torneos y ese idiota se lleva lo mejor!?" Billy seguía maldiciendo internamente.

Gato caminó hasta la cocina, abrió la heladera como si nada, sacó una botella de leche, y volteó a ver a Ryuji – Tenés un platito?- Preguntó, sosteniendo la botella.

-Fijate arriba- Ryuji no estaba molesto ni sorprendido con la actitud de Gato.

Gato siguió, sacó un platito de la alacena, lo puso en el suelo, vertió un poco de leche, de inmediato Hotaru acercó a su mascota.

-Gracias, hermanito- La chica miraba a su hermano, mientras acariciaba a su mascota, esta, tomaba desesperado la leche.

-Heu! La leche es para las personas… y Billy, jejeje- Dijo Ryuji, se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua a Billy.

- Bien que te gusta la leche, no?- Billy replicó.

- Y Bien caliente- Dijo, mirando a Gato con una sonrisa cómplice, Ryuji no perdía el tiempo.

Billy una vez más maldecía por dentro. Gato ignoraba a Ryuji, mirando a su hermana.

-Porque estás…con él, hermano?- la chica miraba con desconfianza a Ryuji.

He… no te importa, sos muy pendeja para entender- Dijo, el hombre tomó asiento conservando su seriedad, seriedad que sería interrumpida por el desinhibido Ryuji, quien pasó su brazo por el hombro de Gato hasta su pecho.

-Es mi novio- Dijo, mirando a Gato, este lo miraba con cara de horror.

-Que tarado! Enserio!- la chica se levantó, y se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

-Tarado esta, que te dije?, a mi no me insultas, porque la próxima te bajo todos los dientes, ok?!- Ryuji volvió a su posición, como siempre desafiante y amedrentando a quien se atreva a insultarlo.

-Ryuji!- Gato trató de calmarlo.

-Bueno, bueno, te perdono… por que tu hermano… ah!- Ryuji fue interrumpido por un pellizco de parte de Gato.

Los cuatro desayunaron, cada uno bastante distante del otro, casi midiéndose, Billy tomaba un café en el living, pensando en que hacer, Hotaru tomaba un té junto a su hermano, aunque este no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera la miraba, y Ryuji tomaba un café, cerca de la puerta de entrada, parado, mirando a su alrededor, mirando todo su departamento, "Cuan lleno parece, cuando no esto yo solo" Pensó, siguió con su café, la mañana pasó algo tensionada.

Para Hotaru, era un lugar peligroso, no se sentía cómoda ahí, para Gato, era su hogar, después de estar con Ryuji, y todo lo que este le había demostrado, no podía pensar en otro lugar para estar, para Billy, ese lugar, era el que le correspondía. Según el, por derecho.

Para Ryuji era su hogar, nunca se había sentido tan invadido, ni tan acompañado.

_Comentarios:_

_Bueno, espero que no haya sido demasiado engorroso este capitulo, lo siento mucho, pero necesitaba este cap, para poder ubicar bien la posición de cada uno, no se asusten no voy a poner a Ryuji en papel de marica, además faltan muchos personajes por aparecer, TT, sean pacientes, please, gracias por leer._

_Lucius._

_PD: Ya me acostumbre a esto, jeje… ahora suena The memory remains, (Metallica) un tema que es muy Yamazaki… y bueh, dejen sus reviews!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Encuentro casual.**

El invierno se estaba despidiendo, los días de primavera ganaban territorio, y con estos, las calles de South Town se llenaban de gente que salía a pasear, y entre esta gente, caminaba él, caminaba solo.

Volvía del departamento de Ryuji, quien, a pesar de sus quejas, terminó acogiendo a Gato y a su hermana por un tiempo bastante largo.

" Maldito Gato, el si su hermana, y Ryuji justo ahora tuvo que tener un ataque de mediana edad!?" Se decía, "Lo que me faltaba, Billy sos un imbécil, porque esperaste tanto!'" se reprochaba, sus pasos lo llevaron a la playa, un poco de aire de mar no le vendría mal para calmarse.

Al entrar, vio sentado a alguien que no esperaba, pero, alguien a quien detestaba.

Por su traición, su abandono, por querer jugar al héroe, rechazando a quien para Billy había sido un padre. Lo odiaba, "Ese infeliz" decía, había tenido la suerte de ser su hijo, y parecía que ni lo recordara.

Bastante molesto estaba, la presencia del muchacho lo puso peor.

El estaba sentado en la arena, sus ojos, rojos y profundos estaban perdidos en el horizonte, la brisa de la playa movía esos rubios cabellos, pero el, no se inmutaba, estaba ahí, sentado, solo, mirando a la nada.

-Cuanta basura… hay en esta ciudad- Dijo Billy, puso su bo apoyado en el hombro, y su otra mano apoyada en su cadera, mirando de forma despectiva al muchacho.

-Hola, Billy.- dijo- viniste a que te rompa la cara?- Volteó a ver a Billy.

-No, vine a relajarme, pero me encuentro a un traidor, hipócrita…- Billy no podía contener su ira.

-Mirá, si venís a insistirme en que me una a vos y siga con los negocios de mi padre, olvidate, y si tanto querías a mi padre… bueno, ahora te llamás Billy Howard, te bautizo, andate feliz- el chico contestó bastante molesto.

-Oíme pendejo, quien te creés que sos!?- Billy se puso en guardia.

-Rock Howard?- Lo miro burlándose.

-No tengo tiempo para vos, además seguro que ahora viene tu novia a defenderte- Miró a un costado.

-Terminala! Terry es…- miró al mar, cerró sus ojos.

-Sos una puta, eh? Te dejas con todos… jejeje…. Traicionas el legado de tu padre… te vas con Terry, lo dejas por tu tío, culo indeciso el tuyo- Billy buscaba pelea.

Rock se puso de pie, en vez de trabarse en lucha, se acomodó sus cabellos, miró a Billy sonriéndole.

-Parece que somos no correspondidos, no?- Dijo.

Billy bajó su bo, miró a Rock, sin entender… la brisa de la costa pasó por medio de ellos dos, un silencio, y después una carcajada en conjunto.

-No se que pasa con este año, pero están todos locos- Dijo Billy, y se sentó.

-Se… es un año para olvidar- Rock se sentó a su lado – Y recién empieza-

Una vez más el silencio, interrumpido por un suspiro mutuo.

Los dos miraban el mar, no hablaban, Billy seguía en sus pensamientos, y Rock? Parecía que el también había tenido mala suerte, por alguna razón estaba solo en la playa.

-Parece… que Terry se va a casar con…- Dijo, con la voz entre cortada.

-Uh! Le pusieron los grilletes!?- Billy sorprendido, -y por eso estas así?- Billy no era ningún tonto.

-Y vos?, quien te puso así?- Arremetió Rock.

-Nadie, es un secreto, los hombres fuertes como yo, no nos enamoramos- Dijo altanero.

-Ja! Fuertes? Hombres? No mientas…- Rock le seguía el juego- los hombres fuertes como yo, tampoco- replicó, sonriente, sin dejar de mirar al mar.

-Ud es un bebé, a lado mío… te falta mucha sopa- Billy seguía de broma.

-Aún así, hombre o bebé… estás… con un problema gordo, se te ve en la cara- Dijo Rock, mirando a Billy de reojo.

-Beh! No sos mi confesor, quedate con las ganas, jajaja!- Billy parecía relajarse.

- Vamos!- Dijo Rock, cruzándose de brazos, mirando de costado, una pose clásica de su padre.

Billy lo miró, por un momento sintió ver a Geese, se levantó en silencio, parecía que la charla había terminado, con su bo en la mano, con un nudo en la garganta, "perdí mi tren" dijo, empezó a caminar hacia fuera de la playa.

Rock lo miró en silencio, vio como se iba, "Yo también!!" gritó el muchacho.

Billy se dio vuelta a verlo, caminó devuelta hacia él.

-Yo lo perdí dos veces… Rock- Dijo, serio.

-Hum… yo una vez, se puede perderlo dos veces?- respondió.

-Se… querés… tomar…- Billy no sabía como invitarlo, después de todo siempre hubo recelo entre ellos.

-Una cerveza!? Si!- Dijo, el chico se levantó como un resorte del suelo, parecía que necesitaba charlar con alguien.

Así los dos enfilaron a un bar que había en la playa, Rock miraba a Billy, por momentos lo recordaba cuando era mas joven, siempre burlón y desafiante, el era un niño, varias imágenes le venían a la cabeza mientras caminaba al lado de Billy.

Billy, por su parte, estaba frustrado, las cosas le habían salido mal desde la muerte de Geese, pero por alguna razón sentía que estar con Rock era como tener a Geese devuelta, no sabía por que, pero… sentía una buena compañía a su lado.

Los dos se sentaron en la barra del bar, Billy pidió dos cervezas bien frías, mientras las esperaban Rock se ofreció a pagarlas. Billy aceptó la oferta, los dos esperaban tranquilos.

-Como van los negocios?- Preguntó Rock, para romper el hielo.

-Una porquería, tu padre era un mago…- dijo, miraba a Rock, y veía a ese chiquillo asustadizo, al que Geese por momentos ignoraba.

Las cervezas llegaron, los dos tomaban, Billy estaba asombrado de que Rock tomara alcohol, más asombrado se quedó en cuanto Rock de su campera sacó un paquete de cigarros negros, con un encendedor ligado al paquete.

Rock despreocupado prendió un cigarrillo, fumó un poco y se lo ofreció a Billy.

-Nadie se molesta en leer lo que dice mi campera!?- Dijo. –desde cuando fumas, no sabes que te vas a morir de cáncer!?- Billy regañaba a Rock.

-Perdón mamá…- Respondió Rock- empecé este año, en año nuevo, me agarré la borrachera de mi vida, me fumé todo… y… creo que terminé con no me acuerdo quien- dijo Rock, mirando a su vaso de cerveza.

-Wow! Este año es terrible!- Billy estaba sorprendido.

- Es cuando te das cuenta que la vida es una cagada, y me puse… medio…- Rock parecía deprimirse.

Billy estaba perplejo, Rock Howard bebiendo, fumando y maldiciendo? Eso era de no creer, pero, parecía que estaba bastante angustiado.

-Tomar y fumar no es la solución- Dijo, "quien soy yo para decirlo" pensó.

-No, pero te hace olvidar…- Rock seguía hundiéndose.

-Sabes, adivina quien se puso así en año nuevo- Billy trataba de animarlo.

-Quien?- Rock volteó a verlo.

-Yamazaki- Dijo, burlándose, "Que bajo que caí, lo pongo en ridículo, solo para alegrar el rato" se dijo.

-Yamazaki!?, borracho debe ser un peligro…- se quedó callado – cuando era chico, me daba miedo- siguió.

-Se… no digas nada- "ahora soy una chismosa" pensaba, -me parece que… tiene algo con Gato-

La cara de Rock era impagable, parecía que su labio inferior de le había desprendido de la cara, no lo podía creer! Que fue ese comentario!? Gato!? Gato Futaba?! Pensaba… no se los imaginaba ni por un segundo, y si intentaba hacerlo, sudor frío le corría por la espalda.

Billy siguió la charla contándole detalles, de vez en cuando soltaba una carcajada, pero el rostro de Rock parecía entristecerse aun más.

-No te burles…- Dijo, interrumpiendo a Billy. –El que alguien… se quiera… no es motivo de risas, además… Gato se merece estar con alguien- Tomó la cerveza y pidió otra.

- Gato?- Billy lo miraba sin entender.

-Ok, ya lo perdí dos veces, estamos iguales- Dijo.

Billy se quedó perplejo, no podía creerlo! "Lo que me faltaba" Dijo, "Ay! Geese si vivieras" Dijo Billy, mientras acompañó con otra ronda a Rock.

Así pasaron la tarde, de cerveza en cerveza, los dos, parecía que las compañías oportunas pero menos pensadas abundaban por esos días.

Billy y Rock, tanto odio había de por medio, tanto recelo, tanto rechazo, pero al final, estaban en la misma situación, que saldría de aquella charla? Yo diría que nada bueno.

_Comentarios:_

_Ehehehe! No me vengan con que esto es un lío!_

_Bueno, si, lo es XD Espero que este capitulo… haya servido para, confundirlos más? Jajaja! Nah, todo quedara finamente resuelto, esperemos y sino, todos los personajes a bailar a la playa (¿?!) Oh Dios! Necesito un valium!!_

_Leopoldo traeme el libro, vamos a leer! (Ya estoy delirando)_

_Sigan leyendo nos vemos en una próxima entrega, enjoy the silence… n.n_

_Lucius._

_Pd: Para los que no saben, la campera de Billy (en Fatal Fury) dice NO SMOKING, si, si, mírenlo bien, tiene un cigarrillo tachado y todo, (en KOF no, ahí dice Real Bout)_

_En la compu? "Hakimete kimi to shabetta" (otro tema de Naruto)_

_PD:Gracias a Tanzanite por los reviews.._

_Felices fiestas pa todos!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chan! Pido disculpas, este capitulo es mucho más largo que el resto, pero era necesario alargarlo… _

_AVISO!: ES__TE CAPITULO AL FINAL TIENE UNA ESCENA… ALGO EXPLICITA, PIDO DISCULPAS SI NO LES GUSTA, PUEDEN PASARLA POR ALTO, GRACIAS POR LEER_

"**Instinto"**

La primavera se había asentado, y en aquel departamento que ocupaba todo un piso, las cosas parecían complicarse, la convivencia era un problema, siempre las mismas peleas, el dueño del departamento y Hotaru se llevaban cada día peor, en el medio de ellos, Gato, tratando de que no se maten.

Era media tarde, Hotaru otra vez había usado parte de la comida para alimentar a su mascota, lo que a Ryuji lo ponía pelos de punta.

-Oíme pendeja! Esa es comida para gente! A tu bicho comprale su comida, o te vas vos con el monstruo ese!- Gritaba Ryuji en la cocina.

-No! Itokatsu no va a comer esa porquería que le compraste!- Contestaba la chica.

-Que?! A mi no me contestas!- Gritó el hombre – Maté a gente más chica y mas útil que vos, putita!-

-Yamazaki! No vuelvas a insultarla, ok?!- Gato se puso en el medio.

-No los soporto mas!- Ryuji estaba enfurecido, caminó hasta su cuarto, entró en el y se sentó en la cama.

Gato caminó hasta el cuarto, se asomó por la puerta, serio, bastante molesto.

-Si querés nos vamos- Dijo.

-No, no quiero… pero… me saca de quicio tu hermana, encima me contesta! Esta hecha una bruja!- Dijo, -BRUJA!- Gritó para que Hotaru lo escuche.

Gato suspiró, se sentó al lado de Ryuji, lo miró, se acercó para besarlo.

-No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad, además… metí a Hotaru de prepo acá…- Dijo, mirando la boca de su compañero.

-Se! Encima, con ella acá, vos ni te animas a tocarme- Reclamó Ryuji, miraba a Gato, como pidiéndole una buena noche, que tanto se debían.

-No sé que decir… Hum… esta noche, va a hacer calor…- Gato se acercó aún más.

– Con el aire acondicionado…. No nos va a escuchar- terminó diciendo.

El buen humor volvió al cuerpo de Ryuji, abrazó a Gato, lo empujó contra la cama y empezó a besarlo, tirados en la cama, sus cuerpos ya no resistían más, querían estar juntos a toda costa, pero, en cuanto Ryuji sintió los pasos de Hotaru, agarró a Gato del cuello.

-No los soporto más! Ni a vos ni a tu hermana!!- Decía, fingiendo ahorcar a Gato.

Hotaru se metió para separarlos. – No Mates a mi hermano! Por favor!!- la chica estaba asustada.

-Entonces, que Itok… como se llame se coma la comida que compré, oíste!!!??- Ryuji aprovechó la situación.

-Si… esta bien, pero no peleen así- la chica trataba de calmarlo. – Además, si van a disimular que se estaban besando háganlo mejor… onii… chan- totalmente sorpresiva, dejó a su hermano y a Ryuji sin palabras y coloradísimos de vergüenza.

-Hotaru!- Gato se recompuso.

-Ya sabías?- Ryuji apenas la miraba.

-Es obvio, duermen juntos, y cada vez que están haciendo algo, y yo me acerco lo agarrás del cuello para disimular…- Hotaru no era ninguna tonta.

-Bueno, entonces esta noche te metes en la pieza, y te callás, porque… voy a descorchar…jejeje- Grosero y fanfarrón como siempre, Ryuji no tenía problemas en decir las cosas.

-Eh?! Vos?!- Gato siguió.

-Ay! Son dos asquerosos!!- Hotaru abandonó la habitación tapándose los oídos.

-Te pasaste- Gato estaba molesto. Después de todo se trataba de su hermana.

-Ufa!- Ryuji a veces actuaba como un chico, se cruzó de brazos, rezongando, pero sabía que ese comportamiento hacia que Gato lo abrazara, así que… nada era en vano...

* * *

La tarde pasó rápida, Ryuji no veía la hora en que se haga de noche, pero Hotaru no quería estar presente para el acontecimiento, por demás conocido.

Para su suerte, Billy llegó al departamento, alguien que a ella le empezó a caer demasiado bien.

Ella misma le abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar, lo ubicó en el sofá, Gato estaba duchándose, y Ryuji espiándolo, así que ella aprovechó la situación.

-Que te trae por acá?- Preguntó.

-Que te importa?- Billy no estaba de humor.

-Que malo- Dijo la chica, se sentó a su lado, lo miraba tímidamente.

-Malo, malo… y tu hermano?- Preguntó Billy, "Uf" está más pesada que nunca" Pensó.

-Duchándose, y patas largas lo esta espiando…- Se quejó.

-Te escuche! Loca!- Gritó Ryuji desde el cuarto.

Billy se sintió incomodo, se dio cuenta que estaba demás, se levantó del sofá, "Me voy" Dijo, pero Hotaru no dejaría que se vaya así nomás.

-He… me llevas a pasear!?- La chica no sabía con que salir, "Tonta!" se dijo.

-A vos?- Asombrado, la miró.

-Si! Por favor, no aguanto más a Yamazaki…- Suplicó la muchacha.

Billy la miró, pero era mejor salir con ella, que quedarse a ver ese espectáculo que bastante le molestaba, o irse y pensar en lo que harían. Aún así se trataba de una chica muy joven para él, Hotaru ya tenía 20, pero seguía actuando como nena, su cuerpo estaba desarrollándose, pero su forma de vestir y de ser decían lo contrario.

"Pero, no es mala idea" pensó Billy, aunque al instante la imagen de Gato se le vino a la mente, ni quería imaginar la reacción de ese hombre, enorme y enfurecido si tocaban a su hermana.

-Tu hermano me mata, además vos no podés entrar en ningún lugar, que a mí me guste- Dijo, rechazaba la oferta, aunque mal no le venía.

-No! Esperame- Hotaru salió disparada a su habitación, dejó a Billy esperando en el living.

Billy se quedó pensando, "No se por que fui tan lento, pero nunca imagine que le gustaran los hombres" decía, " Además, Gato!? Es un seco, parco, aburrido, moralista, feo, LO ODIO!" Concluyó.

Billy seguía maldiciendo " Que se cree con esa trencita afeminada?!, la época de los samuráis ya terminó!", después de ese comentario, Billy largó una carcajada, miró a la ventana, el sol estaba yéndose.

-Acá estoy- Dijo la chica, en sus manos tenía un mapa de South Town, pero no cualquier mapa, sino uno de todos los centros nocturnos, bares, boliches, lugares VIP, etc.

-Que es eso?- Dijo, señalando al mapa.

Hotaru se sentó al lado de el, extendió el mapa en la cara de Billy.

ves los puntitos rojos?, Ahí puedo entrar- Dijo la chica, muy animada.

Billy tomó el mapa en sus manos, lo miró con atención, había más lugares permitidos de lo que pensaba, pero solo uno llamó su atención.

-Vos podés entrar a este?- dijo, señalando un boliche cerca del aeropuerto de South Town.

-Sí, con…- Dijo, mientras hurgaba en uno de sus bolsillos –esto- Mostrando una identificación falsa, que le deba unos 22 años.

-De donde sacaste esto!?- Dijo, sorprendido, de inmediato tomó la identificación, la miró de arriba abajo.- Es muy buena.- Admitió sorprendido.

-Si… me salió bastante, pero con esto puedo entrar…, vamos?- Insistió, poniendo una carita de cachorrito abandonado.

- Pedile permiso al ogro, sino, nada- Billy puso distancia, no quería meterse en problemas.

Hotaru estaba algo decepcionada, no sabía si su hermano la dejaría ir, y menos con Billy, en ese momento, Gato salió de la ducha, caminó hasta el living, con el torso desnudo, secándose el cabello con una toalla.

-Que hacen?- Dijo, parándose en frente de los dos, miró el mapa, miró a Hotaru, y después a Billy, y de vuelta al mapa. –Salen?-

Si, por fis… Onii-chan lindo!- Suplicó.

-Vos… pensás… que YO, te voy a dejar salir a VOS, con ESTE!?- Negativa rotunda de parte de Gato.

-No seas malo, además Billy me cuida, no?- Miró a Billy como pidiéndole ayuda para convencer a su hermano.

- A mi no me metas, pero… no es mala idea- Dijo, con pocas ganas.

-No, nada, Vos sos una nena, y esta ciudad no es para nenitas bobas como vos- Replicó Gato.

-Tengo 20!- Arremetió la chica. Se puso de pie para enfrentar a su hermano

– Además vos no sos mi papá, ni mi mamá!- Siguió, justo en el punto débil de Gato.

-No me vengas con eso, ya no me convence…- Gato conocía el juego, pero no iba a caer.

-Te odio! Nunca me dejás hacer nada!- la chica protestó, con su carita de perrito otra vez.

-Que pasa acá?- Ryuji apareció en la sala, mirando la discusión.

-Esta loca quiere salir con el degenerado aquél!- Respondió Gato, señalando a ambos, con cara de fastidio.

-Y a donde?- A Ryuji poco le importaba la salud de Hotaru, caminó hasta Billy, le sacó el mapa de las manos –Y esto?- Dijo, mirando a Billy.

-Quiere ir Heaven- Contestó, Heaven, era un boliche conocido, pero solo se dejaba entrar a mayores de 21.

-Heaven?!- Miró a Hotaru con cara burlona,- Esto no es para pendejitas como vos, nenita- Dijo- Pero, si vas con el marmota este, que nunca gana ninguna mujer…- Burlándose de Billy.

No lo autorizo-dijo Gato.

-Uh, La policía…- Ryuji y sus clásicas burlas, -Miren, vayan, y nosotros los alcanzamos más tarde-

-He! Yo dije que no!- Replicó Gato, - Vos no tenés autoridad para decirle que hacer a mi hermana!- Siguió.

-Claro que si, soy su onii-chan también- Ryuji seguía mofándose de Gato.

-Eh?!- Gato estaba perplejo.

Ryuji vio que Gato no entendía su perspectiva de las cosas, así que lo tomó del brazo alejándolo un poco del centro de la discusión, se acercó a su oído – Tonto, si ellos se van por un rato, podemos estar solitos, después los vamos a buscar- Trató de convencer a Gato.

Pero es Billy!- Respondió, soltándose -No me gusta nada- siguió, cruzándose de brazos.

Ryuji quería estar a solas y esta era una excelente oportunidad. -Pero no querés que te… eh?- Dijo, insistente, pasó su brazo por la cintura de Gato –Dale, un ratito, después los vamos a buscar, además hace bien salir…- Ryuji no perdía tiempo.

-No sé- Gato cedía.

Ryuji volteó a ver a Billy y a Hotaru. –Bueno, Uds. van temprano, pero… nosotros vamos después, y ojito con lo que hacen, por que los destripo a los dos, ok?- Ryuji finalizó la discusión.

Gato seguía desconforme, pero un rato a solas era un rato a solas, además la idea de ir a interrumpirle la diversión a su hermana era bastante tentadora.

Hotaru pegó un salto de alegría, abrazó a Gato, "Gracias!" gritó feliz, y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

Gato seguía con pocos ánimos, Billy se levantó del sofá, "Vengo a Buscarla más tarde" Dijo, y caminó hacia la puerta.

Ryuji le abrió, se acercó a Billy, apartado de Gato – Trata de venir temprano, llevala a comer, y cuidala, ok?- dijo, más tiempo afuera, mas tiempo a solas con Gato.

-Si… ok- asintió, pero claro, por una parte estaba tratando de salir para despejarse, pero por otra estaba siendo cómplice de algo que al él, realmente le dolía: Ceder a Ryuji ante Gato.

* * *

Las 10 y media, según el reloj del living, la casa parecía estar vacía, Gato estaba en la habitación, recostado, mirando al televisor, que colgaba de la pared opuesta. Ryuji fumaba nervioso un cigarrillo, iba de lado a lado por la cocina, esperando impaciente por Billy, Hotaru estaba lista para salir, esperando en su habitación.

El timbre sonó, y puso a toda la casa en alerta, Ryuji enseguida volteó a mirar a la puerta, en un segundo corrió a atender, Hotaru salió de su habitación lista para salir, y Gato, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación rumbo al living.

Era Billy, al entrar, raramente sin su bo, vestido completamente de negro, un pantalón de vestir y una camisa negra, con cara de pocos amigos, Ryuji lo miraba de forma burlona.

Hotaru caminó hasta él.

Los dos hombres voltearon a ver a la chica. Hermosa, realmente bella, sus clásicas colitas, que la hacían ver como una niña, pero, un vestido al estilo oriental, ajustado, bordó, por arriba de las rodillas decía lo contrario, poco maquillaje, unos zapatos de taco y una cartera, todo del mismo color, completaban el conjunto.

Billy la miró, no podía creer lo que veía, esa niñita asustadiza, tierna y dulce, la cual siempre buscaba a su hermano, junto a su inseparable hurón, era ahora una mujercita, la miró, de arriba abajo, el aspecto de Hotaru alivianó el hecho de tener que salir sin Ryuji.

-Y? Estoy bien?- Dijo la chica, dio una vuelta sobre si misma, para mostrar su apariencia.

-NO, pareces una puta- Replicó su celoso hermano, quien salía de la habitación.

-No, parece una mujer… madura- Dijo Ryuji- Lo que no es- miró de costado a Hotaru, burlándose de ella.

- Hubiese traído mi bo, ahora voy a tener que espantarte a los buitres- Billy trató de alagar, a su manera, a la chica. –querés comer algo antes?- Dijo Billy, siguiendo el plan de Ryuji.

-Claro!- Respondió feliz, que oportunidad! La noche perfecta, para ella.

Así partieron juntos, Billy aún conservaba uno de los automóviles de Geese, era amplio y lujoso, fueron en este, a buscar un lugar donde cenar.

En el departamento, Gato seguía molesto, pero, Ryuji apenas cerró la puerta se prendió a Gato como una sanguijuela.

Lo llevó a la rastra a la habitación, al llegar a esta lo tiró a la cama.

-De esta no te salva nadie- Dijo, el hombre estaba listo, miraba a Gato, le decía todo con la mirada, ya no lo resistía ni un minuto más, quería que esa noche pasara de una buena vez.

Gato se quedó inmóvil, una vez más sus miedos y prejuicios volvieron a surgir, esos miedos lo dejaban paralizado, estaba sentado en la cama, mirando como Ryuji en cuestión de segundos se sacaba su remera.

Sudor frío corría por su espalda, miedo, vergüenza, terror, todo se mezclaba casi mareándolo. Aún así su sexo decía lo contrario, parecía que estaba del lado de Ryuji, Gato se cubrió con una almohada, miraba hacia abajo, una vez más esa sensación de no estar listo recorría su cuerpo.

Bueno…- dijo Ryuji, se acercó, puso una pierna sobre el borde de la cama, acercó su rostro al de Gato, sosteniéndolo con una mano.- Listo?- siguió.

Pero Gato una vez más se sentía incomodo, corrió su rostro, mirando hacia un lado, como rechazándolo. Ryuji se puso erguido, lo miró sin entender.- Que te pasa?, no querés- Dijo –No me mientas…- Una vez más se acercó a Gato, suavemente lo recostó sobre la cama, este no soltaba la almohada, miraba a Ryuji como si se tratara de un agresor, miró hacia la puerta, " Quiero irme" decía, puso sus manos con sus puños cerrados en el medio de los dos.

-No mientas, tu cuerpo dice otra cosa- Ryuji insistía, metió su mano dentro de los pantalones de Gato, y este miraba a Ryuji, realmente asustado. Su respiración se agitó, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, no quería, se ponía mas tenso segundo a segundo.

-No!, no quiero!- terminó diciendo, empujando hacia atrás a Ryuji.

Ryuji se puso serio, "Se esta burlando de mí" pensó. Ryuji no era muy estable, su furia se hizo presente, sus ojos se llenaron de odio, apretó sus puños, trataba de contenerse,

-Que querés!?- estaba a punto de cometer una locura, se sentía humillado, ante esa situación. –No me vengas con boludeces!- Parecía bufar, mientras miraba a Gato.

Gato no sabía que hacer, pero sus miedos eran incontrolables a esa altura, se levantó y salió de la cama, trató de huir hacia el living, pero Ryuji lo agarró de un brazo, con una fuerza descomunal lo lanzó sobre la cama, Gato cayó boca abajo.

-Conmigo…- dijo, enfurecido, -No se juega- Se subió encima de su compañero, antes de que este pueda reaccionar, Ryuji le dobló el brazo por arriba de la espalda inmovilizándolo.-Vamos a hacerlo te guste o no!- Dijo.

-No! Por favor! Basta!- Gato entró en pánico, pero por dentro se maldecía a él mismo, el había causado esa reacción violenta en Ryuji.-Esperá!-

-No te hagas el idiota!- Ryuji seguía agarrándolo, - Vamos! Colabora!,- reclamó, se desabrochó los pantalones, Gato se quedó inmóvil.

-Tengo miedo!- Dijo.

Esa frase fue la que de tuvo a Ryuji de cometer una locura, de pasar la raya, lo soltó, volvió a agarrarlo, esta vez, por la cintura, lo empujó contra él.

-Bobo… casi me haces…- Lo abrazó con fuerza.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo a Gato, se calmó, los brazos de su compañero lo calmaban siempre, respiró profundo.- Es que…. Me dio miedo, perdón- Dijo.

-Querés o no?- Ryuji insistió una vez más.

-Si! Pero… no sé- Gato se soltó, gateo (valga el chiste fácil) hasta la cabecera de la cama, se acostó boca arriba, miró a Ryuji, "estará enojado?, y si… seguro, parezco un tarado diciendo que si… que no…" pensó.

Ryuji se acostó al lado de él, lo miró, tomó la mano de Gato y la puso dentro de sus propios pantalones.- No seas tonto, no pasa nada- dijo, su voz era más suave, y grave que siempre.

Gato tenía algo de vergüenza, pero siguió a Ryuji, este se tomó unos segundos para desvestirlo.

-Que… rápido…- Dijo, miraba a su compañero, totalmente decidido.

- Si… que querés que hagamos?- Dijo, complaciente, esta vez – Mirá, se lo que estás pensando, pero… doler te va a doler, aunque no quieras… así que…- dijo, se subió encima de Gato, -si querés… por esta vez… soy yo… el que se deja- sorpresivo, casi increíble comentario de parte de Ryuji.

Gato lo miró asombrado, pero no podía dejarlo hacer eso, además con el aspamento que armó antes, era injusto. –No!, bueno… pero si me duele mucho te pego!- dijo, casi como un chico.

Ryuji le sonrió, se recostó sobre Gato, lo besó, lo miró, en silencio, al final, su compañero terminó cediendo.

Sin palabras, callados, en el silencio de ese cuarto, así comenzó todo. Él, asustado, pudoroso, pero aún así dispuesto, se aferró a las sabanas, esperando a que su compañero comience.

Dolor, un dolor indescriptible, apretó sus dientes, cerró sus ojos y apretó esas sabanas como nunca, se arqueó de dolor, respiró hondo y largó un sonoro gemido, corrió su rostro a un costado.

Al principio le dolía, se sentía invadido, y vulnerable, se quejaba, pero su cuerpo no se resistía, sino que era su mente la que lo asustaba, después de un rato, comenzó a calmarse de verdad, se relajó por completo, se levantó, abrazó a su compañero, casi sentándose encima de este, se dejó llevar.

Y su compañero? El si estaba dispuesto a todo, sentía que la sangre le hervía por dentro, se sentía como nunca, tenía el poder en sus manos, lo tenía todo para él, en cuanto su compañero lo abrazó, este lo agarró de la cintura, marcaba todos sus movimientos, él, era el guía.

Así los dos con opiniones totalmente diferentes, comenzaron a entenderse, se besaban, se abrazaban se comentaban cosas al oído, se enredaron en la locura juntos, el sudor de sus cuerpos hacia que al rozarse se volvieran más locos, gemían con fuerza, perdieron por completo el control, el pudor, y la cordura.

El limite estaba cerca, muy cerca, sus bocas abiertas de par en par, sus ojos también, sus pupilas se achicaron, se abrazaban con fuerza, sabían que estaban alcanzando el tope, la cama parecía que iba a romperse de un momento a otro, Ryuji volvió a recostar a Gato, tomó el control, ya no resistía más, estaba alcanzado su limite, Gato gritaba, se agarraba de las sabanas, movía su cabeza de lado a lado, babeaba, y gemía, ya no le importaba nada…

Las palabras volvieron a surgir, Ryuji no aguantó más, se desplomó sobre su compañero, totalmente agitado, Gato lo abrazó.

-Perdón… no pude evitarlo- dijo el hombre, mientras miraba directo a esos ojos negros.

Gato lo miró, le sonrió, acercó su boca al oído de su amante "Te amo" dijo, no necesitaron más palabras, un abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte, algunas lagrimas traicioneras salieron del los ojos de Ryuji, y un silencio cálido, nada más.

Así se quedaron un largo rato, la brisa entraba por la ventana, jugando con las cortinas blancas, los sonidos de la noche se hicieron presentes, no necesitaban nada más.

_Comentarios: UF! No digo nada, O//////O no saben lo que me costó escribir esto, aún así no me gusta, pero no quiero describir demasiado, sino queda grosero, uu a mi forma de ver._

_Aunque expliqué de que la venía este cap, pido disculpas si no les gustó mucho este… ejem! U///////U, pero bueno… el próximo, AL FIN! Aparecen los protagonistas que faltan, saludos a todos. Dejen sus reviews y demases…_

_PD: Una vez más, Seishun Kyousoukyoku suena en mi compu, XD_

_Lucius._


	10. Chapter 10

**Murder on the dance floor**

Los dos, él, sintiendo que tenía un premio consuelo, y ella sintiéndose más que feliz, viajaron rumbo a la disco, después de comer en un bar de la zona.

Poco y nada opinaba el hombre en el auto, ella iba hablando hacía rato, opinando de todo lo que veía en el camino.

Al llegar, con algo de nerviosismo, por presentar una identificación falsa, la chica miraba a su acompañante, lo miraba como nunca; adorando a esos ojos celestes, y ese cabello rubio que se escapaba por debajo de su inseparable pañuelo.

El, estaba preocupado, algo triste, casi como resignado, la seguridad de aquel boliche lo conocía, así que entraron sin problema.

Dentro del boliche, no era cualquier cosa, estaba dividido en varias partes, una pista llena de música estridente y color, plagada de jóvenes que danzaban alocadamente, una barra que parecía servir solo tragos de colores muy brillantes, pero por otro lado, separado por una pared había mesas, y sillones con mesitas para los que querían sentarse, con música mucho más baja, una barra, muy cómodo.

Obviamente Billy optó por los sillones, pero su compañera salió como una loca a la pista, arrastrándolo a él a la locura.

-No! Yo me quiero sentar y tomar algo! Eh!- Billy suplicaba, mientras era llevado a la rastra al medio de la pista.

La chica no le hablaba, cantaba a los gritos la canción que sonaba, se abrazó al cuello de él, y comenzó a bailarle.

Pero el pobre de Billy no se sentía ni joven ni con ganas de eso, se agarraba la frente "Porque a mí" decía, mientras trataba de calmar a la chica.

-Vamos Billy! Baila conmigo!- Hotaru estaba por demás animada, lo zamarreaba de lado a lado.

- Querés tomar algo!- Dijo Billy, al oído de la chica, una excusa para sacarla de la pista.

-Claro!- la chica respondió, y lo llevó de la mano a la barra, pero Billy se negaba a quedarse en esa pista.

-No! Vamos allá, así estamos más tranquilos!- Billy señalaba el lugar de los sillones.

-Eso es para aburridos!- Dijo, la chica quería divertirse.

-No… dale! No querés charlar conmigo!?- arremetió Billy, "Prefiero hablarle que bailar con ella" decía.

Los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron como platos, "Al fin" Dijo, - Bueno!- contestó sin problemas, agarró la mano de Billy y una vez mas a la rastra, se lo llevó hasta los sillones.

Billy le indicó donde sentarse, hizo señas para que lo esperara y se fue a la barra.

Ahí pidió algo para él y un trago más suave para ella,.

-Epa Billy! Que pendejita! Como te la ganaste?!- El de la barra era viejo conocido de Billy.

-Es la hermana de un amigo, o algo así!- Decía Billy, volteó a ver a Hotaru.

Billy recibió los tragos, se dispuso a volver con Hotaru, entonces vio que unos chicos se acercaron a ella.

Billy caminó hasta la mesa, dejó los tragos en esta.

-Uh! No sabía que estabas con tu novio- dijo uno de los chicos.

- He…- Hotaru miró a Billy, sonrojada, y tímida.

-Si, y volá de acá, pendejo, si no querés que te surta- Billy respondió por ella.

Los chicos prefirieron irse. Hotaru miraba a Billy.

Perdón, te los espante? Es que sino tu hermano me mata - Dijo, se sentó con ella –Si querés, yo te cubro, tendrán tu edad…- dijo, mientras miraba a los chicos

Hotaru agachó su cabeza, ese comentario parecía un rechazo más que una protección.

-Estas bien?- Billy seguía sin entender.

-Si…- La chica se sintió algo triste, "Después de todo, yo le insistí en Salir" pensó, "Además… ni se asombró de mi apariencia" continuó mortificándose.

-Hotaru, no vas a tomar?- Billy le acercó el vaso, pero ella parecía haberse desinflado por completo. Estaba con su mirada perdida en la mesa.

-Si- Dijo secamente, agarró su vaso, tomó un poco, volvió a mirar esos ojos celestes, pero esta vez, los sintió muy lejanos.

-Cuando tenía tu edad… me encantaba bailar como un idiota, molestar a las chicas, creo que estoy viejo para estos lugares- Dijo, viendo que Hotaru estaba desanimada- Pero elegiste un buen lugar, ves? Tiene un salón para los abuelitos como yo, jejejeje- Billy seguía buscando una sonrisa en la chica de cabello azul.

-No sos tan viejo, digo… - Ella lo miraba, sentía que cada frase los alejaba más.

- Para vos, sí- Billy sin darse cuenta estaba rechazándola.

-No soy una nena!-Dijo, al borde del llanto, se sentía impotente, y algo ridícula, no podía evitar sentirse alejada totalmente de él.

-No, no dije que lo seas, mirate, si no fueras la hermana de Gato… ya te hubiese invitado algo más fuerte, jejeje- una mirada socarrona, un halago muy insinuante, y una gran esperanza para ella.

-En serio?- Dijo, volviendo a sonreír, se acercó un poco más al hombre – Y si… hacemos como que no lo soy?- Insistió, se arriesgó.

-Eh?!- Billy al fin cayó, el le gustaba! Que tonto fue, nunca se había percatado de eso, pero ahora estaba todo muy claro, el fue indiferente durante toda la noche, excepto en ese momento, tratando de animarla, descubrió la verdad.- Pero… sos Hotaru! La hermanita inocente de Gato!, y yo… el… el…- no sabía como seguir.

-No te gusto, no?- dijo la chica, corrió su rostro, un nudo en su garganta le impedía seguir hablando.

-Sos muy linda, estás tan distinta, pero… no estoy en un momento para estar con nadie, me siento… muy mal- Dijo Billy, - Quiero olvidarme de alguien, no me gustaría usarte, entendés?- Continuó.

Hotaru por un momento se sintió algo triste, pero por otro lado, alguien al fin, estaba haciendo algo que nadie había hecho, la trató como a un par, como a alguien adulto, fue una respuesta sincera, y no una negativa. No quiso insistir, quería sentirse merecedora de ese trato.

-Podemos ser amiguitos, dale?- Dijo, con esa sonrisa dulce de siempre, bebió de su trago, mirándolo alegremente.

Billy asintió con su rostro, tomó de un sorbo el trago, la agarró de la mano, la levantó del sillón. –Vamos! Van a decir que somos dos viejos!- Mucho más animado, sacó a Hotaru a la alocada pista.

La chica estaba muy feliz, a pesar de no tenerlo como quería, tenía mucho más de lo que podía pedir, fue sincero y considerado, además, el bailar con él, la llenó de animo otra vez.

Bailaron un buen rato, Billy hacía mil y una payasadas para animarla, ella no paraba de reírse, en ese momento, llegaron ellos dos, sonrientes, totalmente renovados, de la mano, sin que les importe el que dirán, hasta desafiantes.

Caminaron hasta la pista, Gato buscaba con la mirada a su hermana, buscaba entre toda la gente joven que estaba en la pista, su compañero por el contrario, inspeccionaba el lugar con la mirada.

Gato estaba algo incomodo e inquieto, buscando con la mirada y maldiciendo el momento en que él permitió salir a su hermana. Por otro lado sabía que parte de la culpa era solo suya, por aceptar la propuesta de su amante, mucho no podía reclamar. Miraba casi furioso para todos lado pensando, "Más les vale que no anden en algo raro por que sino los mato", Llevó a la rastra a su compañero hasta la pista, caminó algo molesto hasta que para su sorpresa, encontró a la jovencita en brazos de Billy, este la había levantado en brazos, giraba sobre si mismo, la chica estaba con un ataque de risa.

-HOLA!- Gritó Gato, mirando la escena.

Billy la bajó de inmediato. "Acá me matan" Pensó.

Hotaru de colgó del cuello de su hermano, -Onii-chan! Que lindo que estás!- Sorprendida miraba a su hermano, quien en sí no tenía nada del otro mundo, Ryuji le había prestado su ropa, así que estaban casi iguales.

-Yamazaki 2, la secuela!- dijo burlonamente Billy.

-Epa! Sigan bailando así, pareces un payaso- Ryuji apareció con dos tragos en la mano

- vamos a sentarnos- Invitó, señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás, hacia la parte de los sillones.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran las 5, Hotaru ya no podía bailar más, Gato y Billy estaban charlando con Ryuji, pero este, se levantó, y se dirigió al baño.

-Esperen acá, "Niños", voy a mear- Dijo, como siempre grosero, Ryuji.

-Gracias por el dato- Billy estaba muy avispado ese día.

Ryuji se retiró, después de esquivar algunas personas por el camino, llegó al baño, entró, y se encontró con un viejo conocido, el hombre de cabellos rubios, camisa púrpura, pantalones apretados parecía querer derribar la puerta de uno de los excusados.

-Abrime!- Gritaba.

-NO! MI VIDA SE TERMINÓ!-Gritaba una temblorosa voz detrás de la puerta.

-Dale Ash! No seas tarado! Salí!- El muchacho seguía tironeando del picaporte de la puerta.

-Tiene traba! Dejame!!- El muchacho se negaba a salir, sentado sobre el excusado, con sus manos agarrándose sus blancos cabellos, lloraba desconsoladamente, por que?

Minutos atrás, había juntado el valor de toda su alma, y le confesó a quien tanto amaba la verdad, una verdad que nadie imaginaba, pero… la respuesta no fue la esperada, esta persona, lo rechazó, barriendo con su ego, lo rechazó asegurando que ya había posado sus ojos en alguien más, alguien que no era Ash, justamente.

-Me quiero morir!!- Gritó el muchacho, se sacó su bincha y la arrojó contra la puerta.

Ryuji al ver el griterío desde los urinales, a penas terminó con su asunto se acercó.

-Quien está ahí adentro?- Preguntó

-YAMAZAKI!?- Dijo el muchacho.

-QUE?! Yamazaki está acá!? Decile que se vayaaaaaaaaaaaa!!- Gritaba Ash desde adentro.

-Ash!, salí de una vez!- Decía su compañero.

-Hey! mariquita! Yo me voy si quiero!- Contestó Ryuji.

-No soy mariquita!... bueno… no sé- Decía Ash, mientras se secaba las lagrimas

- Shen… andate a tu casa, please… quiero morir!- Siguió el muchacho.

-No! Vinimos juntos nos vamos juntos, no es la muerte de nadie!- Contestó Shen.

Ryuji parecía disfrutar el espectáculo, miraba para ambos lados, hacia la puerta y después a Shen.

-Que cruel Woo, rechazar al marica este… mirá la hiciste llorar- Ryuji siempre con sus burlas inoportunas.

-Oíme idiota!, yo no lo rechacé, y no lo trates de marica!- Arremetió Shen.

De pronto Ash abrió la puerta se asomó, miró a los dos hombres – Además fue Benimaru, no Shen – Le sacó la lengua a Ryuji y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Ryuji largó una tremenda carcajada, "Que ridículos" pensó, y se retiró riéndose del baño.

Caminó hasta su lugar, ya era algo tarde, "sería bueno volver" pensaba, pero en el camino se encontró algo que no esperaba, algo, que le arrancó el alma.

Arrinconado contra una pared, Gato, alguien lo besaba de prepo, un muchacho de cabellos rubios, lo había sorprendido camino al baño, y sin dudarlo lo besó, Gato, no esperaba ese ataque, no tuvo tiempo a esquivarlo, sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los ojos del muchacho, esos profundos y tristes ojos rojos.

Ante estas situaciones, las reacciones pueden ser varias, pero Ryuji, respondería solo como el sabía, caminó empujando al que se pusiera en su camino, agarró a Gato, y sin dudarlo le metió un puñetazo que lo tiró al suelo, y a su atacante, lo agarró de las ropas, y sus puños arremetieron contra la cara del chico, destrozándole la nariz, sin decir más nada se retiró, lleno de furia.

Billy y Hotaru fueron testigos de todo.

Hotaru corrió hasta su hermano, lo ayudó a levantarse, Gato estaba con un ataque de nervios, le temblaban las manos, se sentía avergonzado.

-Oniichan!- Ayudaba a su hermano a levantarse.

-RYUJI!- Gritó Gato, se recompuso y salió en busca de su compañero.

Billy, por su parte levantó de las ropas al chico.- Estas loco! Rock!?- Dijo zamarreándolo- No seas estúpido!- Insistió – Yamazaki y Gato… - Le costaba admitirlo, en parte se lo decía a él mismo –Gato nunca va a fijarse en vos- Dijo, con la voz algo más calmada. Soltó a Rock, tomó de la mano a Hotaru y salieron del boliche.

Que mal había terminado la noche!, Gato corría en busca de Ryuji, este, enfurecido huyó hacia la zona portuaria, a su refugio, donde nadie pasaba, quería estar solo, no quería dejar salir a la bestia que había en el, si se quedaba más sería capaz de todo, pero Gato ignorando todo esto, lo corría desesperado, para darle una explicación.

Billy llevó a Hotaru al departamento, para luego ir al puerto, quería evitar una masacre.

Rock se quedó solo en el boliche, ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos, Ash y Shen salieron del baño justo para ver el espectáculo.

La noche parecía desmoronarse, inesperadamente, esa noche… las ilusiones fueron asesinadas.

_Comentario:_

_Bueno! Aja! Y ahora? Puf! Fallllta…. Ash? Bueno, el tiene un papelillo en esta historia, no se crean que es el actor invitado XD, jugará sus cartas, como todos._

_Nada más, una vez más, este cap se pasó de lo que siempre escribo… espero que hayan disfrutado de este enredo, una vuelta de tuerca a esta historia, faltan unas más._

_Lucius._

_PD: En mi compu. Suena, "Ameno" de Era, XD (vaya selección musical)_


	11. Chapter 11

**El joven contra la furia**

Apenas amanecía, en el puerto, y, en el muelle, dos hombres discuten enérgicamente. El, con sus ojos llenos de furia, se sentía traicionado, gritaba enloquecido. Su compañero, trataba de explicarle lo ocurrido.

-No entendés! Yo no quise!- Decía Gato, manteniendo distancia.

-Vamos Gato! Ese pendejo es un debilucho, me vas a decir que no podías soltarte!? Sos el doble de grande que él!- Replicó, dolido.

-Me agarró de sorpresa! En serio!!!- Trataba de defenderse, - Te creés que te voy a engañar con ese entupido!?- Continuó.

-No me importa! Si alguien que no sos vos me quiere besar, le reviento la cara!, nunca haría algo así!- Dijo, estaba muy dolido por lo que vio, se sentía traicionado y decepcionado – Andate! No quiero verte!- Decía, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

Pero Gato no se daría por vencido, lo agarró del brazo, a riesgo de ser golpeado, -No! No te vayas!- Dijo – Yo te amo a vos!, no a ese pendejito! – siguió. –Solo a vos…- Bajó la cabeza, lo soltó.

Ryuji lo miró en silencio. – Porque dejaste que te bese?- Pregunto, parado, con su mano derecha en su bolsillo.

-No quería, el idiota me sorprendió, yo iba al baño a buscarte!-

En ese momento, Rock corría en dirección a los dos hombres, en cuanto Ryuji lo vio, caminó enfurecido contra el chico.

-Oíme pelotudo! Si te creés que te voy a dejar hacer lo que quieras te equivocas!- Lo agarró de las ropas.

Rock se soltó, empujando a Ryuji – El no se negó- dijo, desafiante.

Gato no podía creerlo, pero no iba a dejar que un capricho de Rock, que el no terminaba de entender, le arruinara todo lo que había logrado, caminó hasta el chico y lo empujó

–No me gustas idiota! Sos loco?!- Dijo, -Yo no quiero nada con vos- Se paró de frente a Rock, serio.

Ryuji miraba de reojo a Gato, estaba serio, aún estaba algo enojado con él. –Andate taradito, antes de que te reviente a patadas!- amenazante como siempre.

-Como podes estar con este?!. Dijo Rock, señalando a Ryuji – Es un viejo loco! Te va a matar en cuanto se aburra de vos!- siguió.

Callate pelotudo!- Gato no iba a dejar que insultaran a su compañero delante de él

– Grabatelo, no me gustas! Yo lo amo a él, y si querés… pendejo… contáselo a todo el mundo!- Dijo, totalmente convencido.

Ryuji volvió a sentirse cómodo con Gato, esa contestación era la que quería, miró con desprecio a Rock, se tronó los dedos, se paró cara a cara con el muchacho.

-Dejame a mí, le voy a sacar las ganas de joderte- Dijo, puso su mano en su bolsillo, estaba listo para atacar.

-Sos un idiota Gato! Arruinas tu vida!- Rock insistía, ignorando el peligro que corría.

Gato posó su mano sobre el hombro de Ryuji – No me gusta que seas un abusivo- dijo

–Pero, el te insultó, y casi hace que nos enojemos… reventalo- Sorpresivamente, Gato le dio luz verde a Ryuji para que haga lo que quiera.

-Pero, si llegás a lastimar a Ryuji, yo te mato, pendejo- Gato seguía, se cruzó de brazos, como esperando a que empiece la pelea.

Rock miró a los dos hombres, mal que le pese eran dos contra uno, Ryuji podría estar grande, pero no era ningún debilucho y mucho menos Gato.

-No quiero pelear…- Dijo, respiró hondo –Lamento…-

No llegó a terminar su frase, un puñetazo de Ryuji pegó justo en su cara, -Pelea pendejo!- Gritó enloquecido Ryuji – Al fin, algo de diversión- Continuó el hombre.

Así, comenzaron los dos a pelear, Gato estaba mirando con su espalda apoyada en la baranda del muelle, con sus brazos cruzados.

El chico se defendía de los frenéticos ataques de Ryuji, este, con sus ojos desorbitados, babeando y riendo histéricamente, atacaba, sin dejarle un segundo de paz al chico.

Rock atacaba, se defendía, lleno de bronca, frustrado, una vez más lo habían rechazado, para peores la persona a quien había dirigido esta vez su atención se puso en su contra, y estaba totalmente indiferente ante él.

La lucha continuó, Rock comenzó a ganar territorio, peleaba en contra de su voluntad, pero parte de él lo hacia con gusto, esa parte animal, que lo obligaba a pelear por lo que quería, un ataque fuerte, lanzó a Ryuji varios metros lejos de él, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del chico.

-Ryuji!- Gritó Gato, y salió a socorrer a su compañero. –Estás bien?- Dijo, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-No te metas!- Dijo furioso Ryuji, empujó a Gato, se levantó, dispuesto a todo.

-No! Basta!- Gato se interpuso entre los dos – No quiero que te pase nada! No entendés!- Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Rock lo comprendió bien, lo vio todo, claro y conciso, el amor de Gato, era muy fuerte, capaz de hacer que se enfrente a Ryuji, con tal de que no lo lastimen.

Parar una pelea de Ryuji, era algo muy arriesgado, una pelea para Ryuji era la máxima diversión, un placer increíble que recorría por sus venas, y cualquiera que se atreva a detenerlo, podía pagarlo muy caro.

Aun así Gato lo detuvo, por miedo a que lo lastimaran, Rock se sintió como un perfecto idiota, vio lo que había provocado, todo por un capricho, una locura, siguió sus impulsos, y le fue muy mal.

-Gato…- Ryuji estaba parado, mirando el atrevimiento de Gato –No va a lastimarme- Dijo.

- No! No me importa! No quiero que sigas!- Gato miraba al suelo, con la respiración agitada, recién en ese momento cayó en cuentas de lo que hacía.

Ryuji abrazó a Gato, -Bueno, por esta vez…- Miró a Rock – Esfumate pendejo, porque te mato- Dijo.

Rock agachó su cabeza, se dio cuenta de su error, quedó como un idiota, se sintió hasta ridículo en ese momento. Aguantó el llanto, apretó sus puños, y como si fuese un niño avergonzado, salió corriendo del lugar.

"otra vez!" Se decía " Soy un idiota!" se odiaba a él mismo.

El aire matinal del puerto recorría los cuerpos de los dos, abrazados, un beso cerró la discusión, una reconciliación, la tormenta pasó, era hora de amarse otra vez.

Gato apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Ryuji.

-Estás enojado?- Preguntó el hombre, abrazando fuerte a su compañero.

-Mucho…-Dijo, Gato levantó la vista, mirando esos ojos, el sol de la mañana los hacían ver más amarillentos, casi ámbar, - Pero… te perdono, porque… sos muy valiente- Siguió Ryuji, -No cualquiera se anima a pararme así- Ryuji siguió abrazando a Gato, mientras jugueteaba con su trenza.

Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, el puerto fue llenándose de a poco, los dos caminaban por sus calles de la mano, la gente los veía pasar, pero ellos iban felices sin importarles nada de lo que pudieran pensar.

-Parecemos gemelos así, nunca más salgo con tu ropa- Dijo Gato, ahora mucho más animado.

-Puf! A mi me queda mejor- Ryuji volvió con su humor. – Espero que tu hermana no haya violado a Billy- siguió con su burla.

-Hotaru!- Dijo Gato, soltó la mano de Ryuji y salió corriendo en dirección al departamento.

Ryuji iba detrás de él, caminando, riéndose de la situación. "Nunca voy a dejarte, Gato" Pensó, mientras veía como su compañero corría para evitar un desastre.

_Comentarios:_

_Ah…. Que lindo, eh? Piensan que terminó acá? Juajua…! Nnnnnnnnnnop._

_Aun faltan algunas cosas… n.n_

_En mi compu suena "Ima made nandomo", otro tema de la colección Naruto XD _

_Más reviews! El monstruo necesita alimentarse!! _

_Lucius._


	12. Chapter 12

**Los calientes**

Llegaron juntos, aquel episodio en la disco hizo que durante todo el camino en auto no hablaran, ella estaba demasiado preocupada por su hermano como para enfocarse en su "amigo".

Y él, tenía la cabeza dividida con dos sentimientos distintos. Por un lado estaba feliz de que "eso" haya pasado, parecía el principio del fin, pero por otro lado, vio en el accionar de Rock, sus propias intenciones, cuanto le hubiese gustado sorprender a Ryuji como lo hizo Rock con Gato… pero, su viejo ex compañero de equipo no era un capricho vago de unas semanas, era algo que estaba dentro de él por mucho tiempo, casi desde que lo conoció, nunca hubiese imaginado que Ryuji estuviese con un hombre, todo por no arriesgarse, se quedó sin nada. Ese sentimiento, que más allá de un simple capricho lo hacía desear que Ryuji sea feliz, con o sin él, por eso, al ver esa escena en el boliche no pudo evitar salir en defensa de la relación, mal que le pese, aunque el no estuviese en ella.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo, miró por el retro visor a la chica, se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero. –Hotaru!, ya llegamos- Volteó a despertarla.

-Ah!- sobresaltada, se despertó, abrió la puerta del auto, no quería que él se fuera, quería tenerlo un ratito más – No subís conmigo?- Dijo.

-Tengo que ir al puerto, seguro Yamazaki se fue para ahí, no quiero que haga ninguna estupidez- Rechazándola una vez más, puso en marcha el auto. –Anda a dormir, estás cansada- Dijo, estaba demasiado preocupado por su compañero, como para seguir jugando con ella.

-Por favor! Un ratito nada más, tengo miedo…- La chica insistía, -Mi hermano no hizo nada malo, Yamazaki no es idiota- Decía, con su pequeña mano sobre su pecho, y la otra apoyada en la ventanilla del auto.

-No, idiota no, loco seguro. Hotaru… el es algo especial entendés?, hay veces en que está de buen humor y te deja hasta que le pegues, y hay veces que esta loco y si le decís "Hola" es capaz de matarte- Billy trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Hotaru.

-Entiendo, es cierto, pero… a vos que tanto te importa Yamazaki?- Casi sospechando de Billy lanzó una pregunta capciosa.

-Es… no se como llamarlo- Sonrió con la mirada perdida – Lo conozco mucho, y tu hermano…- No sabía que decir, era verdad, a el que le importaba? No era que se odiaban? Que estuvo con él en los torneos por obligación? Que esta loco? Y demás cosas que siempre decía Billy.

-Te gusta….- La chica concluyó y agachó su mirada, "esa era la persona de quien se quiere olvidar" se dijo, -Está bien Billy, pero… es algo sucio… querer aprovechar la oportunidad- Lo miró seria, para Hotaru, Billy no iba a detener una pelea.

-No, yo no voy a aprovecharme de la situación, voy a evitar que Yamazaki mate a tu hermano por una boludez- Billy apagó el motor de auto, sacó las llaves, agarró su celular, abrió la puerta y salió del auto. –Quiero que sea feliz, con o sin mí- Sus ojos se llenaron de dolor después de decir eso.

-Es feliz…. Muy….- Hotaru miraba hacia abajo, quería hacerlo sentirse mejor, pero ahí, ella se sintió tan miserable como él, estaban en la misma situación, como para animarlo.

-Si, pero no quiero que lastime a Gato, yo conozco a Ryuji, después se va a lamentar por toda su vida, y no quiero ver eso…- Concluyó, cerró la puerta del auto y caminó hasta la puerta del departamento.

Se quedó parado en la puerta, mirando a Hotaru, ella estaba de espaldas a él, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-No vas a abrirme?, Volar no sé, vos?- Dijo, miraba a la chica de reojo.

-Va a ser mejor que te vayas…- Dijo, con una voz casi apagada. Volteó a verlo, el seguía parado en la puerta.

-Me quedo un ratito, y después me voy…. Ok?- Billy insistió, no quería hacerla sentir peor, sabía que el le gustaba, seguir hablando de Ryuji con ella, sería lastimarla aún más.

La joven agarró las llaves, abrió la puerta y entró con él. En silencio los dos, subieron por el ascensor, hasta llegar ante la puerta blindada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Parece raro- Dijo ella, para terminar con el silencio incomodo, -Uds.… los chicos malos…- abrió la puerta, Billy iba tras ella.

-Si, soy muy malo…- Sonrió al comentario, entró después que ella, se quedó parado en el medio del living.

Ella, apenas cerró la puerta, se sacó los zapatos de taco, se desató las colitas, dejando caer ese abundante y sedoso cabello azul en sus espaldas.

"Toda una mujer" Pensó él, la miró de arriba abajo, ese vestido apretado, que ponía en evidencia lo cambiada que estaba, lejos quedó aquella nenita de ropas chinas que siempre buscaba a su "Onii-chan", ahora las curvas de su cuerpo parecían marear los ojos de ese hombre.

Ella se dio vuelta, lo miró, su sonrisa dulce y adorable nunca se iría, era su marca registrada, -Preparo café?- dijo la chica, pero el fue sorpresivo, no había razones para hacerlo, no sabía si quería hacerlo, solo caminó apurado hacia ella, la tomó de la cintura y la empujó contra él, como afirmando que era suya, la besó así sin medir palabras, ella estaba sorprendida, tenía sus manos entre los dos, no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera sabía si estaba pasando en verdad.

-Perdón… Hotaru, soy un tarado- Se separó de la chica, estaba sorprendido de sí mismo.

Ella lo miraba sin entender, no sabía que quería, toda la charla anterior no valía nada? Eso valían las palabras para él?, pero lo peor fue besarla, y pedirle disculpas.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo miró triste y decepcionada, se tapó la boca para no llorar, miró hacia el suelo, se sentía avergonzada.

-No llores, es que… te vi tan linda, no sé… me sentí… con ganas… - Cada palabra parecía hundirlo más, no sabía que decir, pero Billy tenía la maldita cualidad de ponerse nervioso y terminar siempre diciendo una sarta de pavadas que ni el mismo entendía.

-Es… mirá me dio ganas de arrancarte… digo, de besarte y… no… tengo protección- Concluyó, un papelón, realmente era bochornosa la forma de desenvolverse que tenía con las mujeres.

Sorprendida y casi sin poder creer lo nervioso que estaba Billy ella largó una carcajada, miró a Billy con ternura, se recompuso, se sintió aliviada por un momento, no sabía por que, ese hombre la hacía reír como ningún otro.- Con o sin azúcar?- Puso sus manos juntas delante de ella, extendió una, para invitarlo a seguirla.

El, seguía bastante nervioso, pero se aferró a la mano de Hotaru, fueron a la cocina a tomar un café, como dos buenos… "Amigos?"

Hotaru!- Entró a los gritos, su hermano como siempre alarmista, pensando lo peor.

La buscó en el living y en la cocina, nada.

El auto de Billy estaba en la puerta, el no se había ido, Gato temía lo peor.

Ryuji entró detrás de él, tranquilo, cerró la puerta, caminó hasta la habitación de Hotaru, entornó la puerta, y se encontró con peculiar paisaje:

La chica dormía en su cama, boca abajo, una mano colgando. En el suelo, Billy, tapado con una frazada, agarrando la mano de Hotaru.

Ryuji cerró la puerta, Gato estaba detrás de él, a punto de entrar, - Está dormida- dijo en voz baja.

-Y Billy?- Gato insistía.

.Ryuji entornó la puerta, para que los vea –Ves?! No pasó nada, hasta se durmió en el suelo- Trataba de convencerlo.

En ese momento la chica se despertó, vio a Billy en el suelo. – Te caíste!? Ay perdón, es que… Billy?-

-Hum…?- Miró a la chica… no, es que pateas cuando dor…- En ese momento se dio cuenta que estaban siendo observados. -Gato! Eh…- Billy miraba a Gato, estaba pálido, se tapaba con la frazada.

Gato lo miró serio, miró hacia la silla que estaba contra la pared, tenía los pantalones de Billy colgados.- Estas…sin pantalones!?- Dijo, enfurecido.

-Hermanito no te enojes!- Asustada extendió sus manos, para parar a su hermano, en cuanto lo hizo las sabanas cayeron, dejando al aire sus desnudos pechos.

-LOS MATO…. LOS…- Gato estaba a punto de estallar. –Estas… desnuda…. Por… que?- Apretaba sus puños, no podía contenerse.

Ryuji miraba perplejo la situación, pero no pudo con su genio – Te cuidastes, o vamos a ser tíos?- Comentario capaz de hacer que Gato se vuelva loco en ese momento.

-No digas boludeces! No hicimos nada, eh…. Te juro que es la primera vez que le veo las tetas!- Billy con sus clásicas embarradas.

-Ha! - La chica cayó en cuenta, y se tapó de inmediato. –No hicimos nada, enserio….- obviamente era una gran mentira.

-No?- Gato caminaba hasta su hermana – Mentirosa…mentirosa… no me mientas…- Dijo, mientras caminaba sigilosamente hasta la cama de la chica. –Que tenés abajo?- La miró inquisitivamente.

-Eh… yo…- Miraba a su hermano y a Billy.

-Y Vos Billy?- Se agachó y le sacó la frazada de un tirón.

Bastante mal habían calculado todo, Billy se había dejado la camisa y nada más.

–AH! Veo, muy bonito, estas en bolas!- Gato seguía conteniéndose.

-No lo mates onii-chan… por favor…- Suplicaba –Y vos deja de reírte!- Arremetió contra Ryuji.

-Eh? Pero esto es lo mejor, mirate… que pasó? Se quedaron dormidos?- Ryuji se mofaba.

-Si…- al unísono.

Los dos, no resistieron la tentación, cayeron desplomados en la cama, donde lo hicieron sin ningún pudor, y como bien dijo Ryuji, ninguna protección, jeje… pero, el sueño los traicionó, y se durmieron olvidándose de donde estaban.

Gato puso el grito en el cielo, Billy un poco más y salía disparado por la ventana, Ryuji empeoraba la situación con sus burlas y carcajadas, mientras Hotaru se encerró en la pieza llorando histéricamente.

-Te vas! Y no vuelvas! Degenerado, corruptor de menores!- Gato encolerizado señalaba la puerta de salida.

-Bueno, pero… - Mirando hacia el cuarto de Hotaru – Te llamo!- Billy parecía no estar conciente de la situación, con su camisa aun desabrochada, sosteniendo sus pantalones, solo con su ropa interior, miraba a Gato, y este parecía largar vapor por la nariz y las orejas.

Billy no dijo más nada, se retiró, corriendo, Ryuji estaba recostado en el sofá descostillándose de risa.

-Ay por Dios! Me muero, esto fue lo mejor del día…- Aplaudía, mientras miraba a Gato, este, se dio vuelta para mirarlo, hecho una furia.

-DEJA DE BURLARTE, PELOTUDO!, Te reís de todas mis desgracias!- Dijo.

-Y vos te dejás besar por cualquiera- Arremetió, miró a Gato, tomó un cigarrillo del paquete que estaba en la mesa, - Pero, me amas, y yo a vos, punto.- Sonrió mirándolo de costado, mirada que el joven de cabellos marrones no resistía por más enojado que estuviera.

-Uf! Voy a dormir- se cruzó de brazos, y caminó hasta la habitación.

Ryuji se quedó en el sofá, mirando como el sol de la mañana inundaba el living, "Bien hecho, Ryuji" Se dijo, estaba muy conforme con su nueva vida, su casa al fin ocupada por quien quería, el nunca dejaría sus andadas mafiosas, pero, era bueno llegar y ver tanta actividad, y de vez en cuando dedicarse a esos problemas domésticos como cualquier persona normal.

_Comentarios:_

_Ok, que harían si alguien se acuesta con su hermanita? Yo por mi parte le partiría la cabeza al muy cabrón, y aunque no este tan fornido como el señor Futaba, de seguro le romperé un brazo, jojojo!_

_PD: El titulo de este cap, de debe al nombre de una Canción, de Babasónicos (banda Argentina), me pareció oportuno, la canción reza en una de sus estrofas:_

"_Cómanse a besos esta noche, total nadie lo va a notar" XD_

_Escucho: __What´s up pelople ( Maximun the hormone) Death Note, Segundo opening._


	13. Chapter 13

**Testigo ocasional.**

Después de unas semanas de tanto ajetreo, debido a sus negocios, el, decidió salir a caminar a la playa, sabía que ahí lo encontraría, como fue hace unas semanas atrás, lo encontraría sentado en el mismo lugar.

Y no se equivocó, ahí estaba, con su campera a un costado, sentado, con sus piernas flexionadas y sus brazos alrededor de estas. Solitario, algo melancólico, con sus profundos ojos perdidos en el mar.

-Linda escenita armaste- Dijo Billy, acercándose al chico.

-Yo?- Volteó sobre su hombro para mirarlo, -No era lo que pediste?- volvió su mirada al mar.

-Yo!?- Vos sos idiota pendejo!?- El hombre reaccionó a semejante respuesta.

A lo lejos, y con la cabeza llena de preocupaciones propias, venía caminando aquel joven, vio la entrada a la playa y no lo dudó, era un excelente lugar para despejarse, antes de entrar, de desabrochó su campera roja, y la puso sobre su hombro, caminó altivo hasta la playa, con sus ojos mirando al mar, en cuanto vio a los dos hombres discutir.

"Ese es Billy?!" Pensó, no quería que lo vean, así que se ocultó detrás de unos tachos de basura amontonados. "Parece que discute con el hijo de Geese" Siguió.

-Acaso no fuiste vos quien me llamó esa noche para que vaya a Heaven!!?? Continuaba en la pelea, - Me dijiste, "hace lo que puedas" Que iba a hacer!?- Se defendía el chico.

-Besar a Gato no fue muy buena idea, además…- Billy seguía enfrascado en la pelea, sin darse cuenta que sus gritos eran oídos por aquel muchacho detrás de los tachos.

Quien por su parte estaba comprendiendo todo el espectáculo del cual fue testigo aquella noche en la que fue rechazado.

-Que?! Encima yo quedé como un pendejo histérico, y vos muy maduro "No te va a dar bola…" Dejame de joder!- El chico se puso de pie.

-Y que querías que haga!?- Billy replicó –Que dijera, "No, esto fue idea mía, pegame a mí"…- Siguió… -Además, me mandé una cagada, bah, no sé- Miró a un costado.

-Que hiciste?- Rock estaba bastante aturdido como para recibir otra mala noticia.

- Me… bueno, me acosté con la nena…- Dijo, y tomó asiento.

-Con Hotaru!? Pero vos sos tarado?! Como pensás hacer que Yamazaki se fije en vos si te acostás con la hermana de Gato!?- Rock se sentó también.

-No sé… gustarme me gusta, pero… a Ryuji lo conozco y…- Billy dudaba – Lo peor es… que la pobre chica no tiene la culpa de mis taradeces.- Concluyó.

Parece que Billy se había traicionado así mismo, y ese "Que sea feliz aún sin mí" eran claros ejemplos de su hipocresía para con todos y con él mismo, si al final de cuentas, estaba a la misma altura que Rock, quien había cometido semejante estupidez, semanas atrás.

-Bien, genio, la cagaste lindo, Gato me odia, y vos… sos…- Miró al mar una vez más,

- Y bien?, vas a darte por vencido y seguir con la nena?- Rock miró a Billy.

-No, yo conozco a Ryuji, y… Gato, en cuanto se de cuenta de que clase de persona es, lo va a dejar, seguro- Dijo, firme y decidido a causar un nuevo problema.

-Seguí- El chico se mostró interesado.

-Mirá, Yamazaki tiene una mala costumbre, lo que le pasa afuera, lo vuelca con sus conocidos… si le fue mal en un negocio ni se le puede hablar…- Dijo.

-O sea que vas a esperar a que le salga algo mal?- Rock no estaba dispuesto a confiarle sus cosas al destino.

-No, vamos a hacer que algo le salga mal, pero muy mal…. Y cuando vuelva a su casa adiviná quien se va a llevar la peor parte…- Dijo burlonamente.

-No Me gusta, no quiero que lo lastime- Rock estaba preocupado, pero por otro lado la idea le parecía buena - Aun que… si lo ataca, más como es Gato, seguro lo deja- Afirmó.

- Exacto, vamos a ver… mañana Yamazaki viaja a Hong Kong, por negocios… cuando vuelva… armamos algo, pero algo bien!- Billy no quería otra estupidez como la que había hecho Rock.

- Bien, no hay problema… ese tipo es un demente, ponerlo loco no nos va a costar mucho, solo espero que no se pase con Gato…- Dijo el, mirando sus manos.

-Vamos a ver…- Billy concluyó la charla, esperó unos segundos y se levantó, comenzó a alejarse del muchacho mientras este, siguió con sus rojos ojos perdidos en el mar.

"Dios… son dos estúpidos" Pensó el muchacho de cabello blanco, que aún seguía oculto detrás de los tachos., tapándose la boca, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

Volvió a ponerse su campera y decidió caminar en sentido contrario a la playa, tal vez… las cosas que le habían pasado durante esos meses lo habían afectado, ese rechazo tan reciente que sufrió esa noche en Heaven, el hecho de sentirse humillado y devastado lo habían afectado. Sus ojos turquesa estaban llenos de preocupación, "No es mi problema" pensó, pero por otro lado, pensaba en que hubiera hecho el si alguien le tendía una trampa tan ruin para él y la persona a quien tanto estimaba, " Que hago?" seguía " No me puedo meter…" Continuó, "mejor lo hablo con Shen". Se paró en el medio de la calle y tomó rumbo a la zona comercial, sus pasos apurados se transformaron en una corrida hasta el centro de South Town, si o sí necesitaba el consejo de su amigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaba la noche en South Town, y en el lujoso piso cerca del puerto, todo parecía estar patas para arriba.

La habitación era un desorden total, Ryuji buscaba una caja, donde tenía todos sus pasaportes falsos, tenía que viajar si o sí a Hong Kong, ya había postergado demasiado tiempo ese viaje, y no podía esperar más.

-Gato! No viste la caja negra que tengo en el placard?!- Gritaba el hombre revolviendo toda la habitación.

-Tenés 15 cajas negras en el placard!- Contestó Gato desde el living.

-No! La más chica que dice" si la tocás te mato"- Dijo el hombre.

-Todas dicen eso- Dijo, asomándose por la puerta del cuarto. – Pero, si buscás esta – Mostró la caja negra que tenía en las manos – Me dijiste que la guarde en la cocina, porque la ibas a perder.

-Uh…- Ryuji agarró la caja, con una mirada casi de cachorrito regañado –Perdón?- Dijo.

-Bah! Que tenés ahí? El teléfono de tus otros novios!?- Gato se burlaba, pero en verdad quería hacer que Ryuji le mostrara.

-Pasaportes, los necesito, mañana me voy temprano, uf!- Abrió la caja, efectivamente tenía pasaportes con varias identidades falsas.

-A ver…- Gato asomó la vista dentro de la caja – Y eso!?- Dijo señalando a una pequeña foto color sepia que se asomaba detrás de muchos pasaportes.

-Nada!- Ryuji cerró la caja, se sonrojó y se puso de espaldas – Que te importa!?- Contestó algo avergonzado.

-No… eras…vos!!!?- Dijo sorprendido, casi en un tono burlón – Por favor, tengo que ver eso- Insistió.

- No! Ni loco…- Ryuji se negaba totalmente a mostrarle la foto a Gato.

-Prometo no reírme- Dijo, levantando su mano.-Por favor…- Abrazó por detrás al hombre con tal de convencerlo.

-No te vas a reír?- Dijo.

-No- Insistió.

-Seguro?- Ryuji seguía dudando.

-Por favor…- Gato seguía con la mirada puesta en la caja.

-OK.- Aceptó, se sentó en la cama, abrió la caja y le pasó la foto a Gato.

En cuanto Gato vio la foto, no lo pudo creer, se trataba obviamente de Ryuji, pero no era cualquier foto, si no una foto casi invaluable, cualquier enemigo o amigo de él pagaría lo que sea por tenerla, podría ser objeto de grandes burlas si caía en manos equivocadas.

Era una foto de su infancia, un jovencísimo Ryuji, algo tímido parado contra una pared, vestido con una campera con capucha, de mangas cortas abajo parecía tener una camiseta de mangas largas, y lo mas gracioso, eran esos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver lo flacas y largas que tenía las piernas cuando era apenas un chico.

-Dios bendito…- Dijo Gato, atónito ante tal evidencia, se sentó al lado de Ryuji.- Sos vos?!- Dijo, sonriéndole.

-Se… dale reíte- El hombre estaba resignado, ya había visto lo peor de él.- Cuando era chico decían que era una garza- Dijo todo acongojado.

-Que lindo… pero…- Lo miró burlonamente –Acá tenés el pelo oscuro- Sacó la lengua imitando a su compañero.

-Dame a acá!- Dijo ruborizado, sacándole la foto de las manos a Gato. – Deja de reírte de mi! Además, si no te diste cuenta ahora que no soy rubio, sos medio retardado- Dijo, y guardó la cruel evidencia en su caja.

-Jajaja! No… que lindo que eras- Dijo, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero.

-Era!?... Gracias, para que sepas vos sos frentón!- Contestó ofendido.

- Sos… sos lindo, y si, soy frentón, pero eso no te impide hacerme de todo… cuando estamos… solos- Dijo mirándolo de reojo, con una mirada cómplice.

-Beh! Salí, salí… tengo que prepararme- volvió a abrir la caja- Te la querés quedar?- Dijo.

-Bueno, no la querés?- Preguntó asombrado.

-Es la única foto que me tomó mi mamá… no la quiero- Sus ojos cayeron dentro de esa foto, como si se remontara a aquella época –Es la única foto… que tengo… de mi infancia, tenía como… unos seis años cuando me sacaron esta foto- Miró a Gato, con algo de melancolía.

-Gracias, es muy linda… en serio, es una pena- Miró a la foto y después a Ryuji – Tu mamá te odiaba, no?- Dijo, una vez más burlándose.

-He?!- Ryuji estaba sorprendido por el comentario.

-Ya desde chico te hacían ese peinado espantoso que tenés!! Jajajajajajaja!- Dijo, y salió huyendo hacia la cocina, después de semejante burla.

-Empezá a correr payaso amnésico!- Gritó el hombre, uniéndose a la broma, salió a correr a su compañero.

Las risas no pararon esa noche, en ese piso, la hermana de Gato estaba enfrascada en sus sentimientos por Billy como para prestarles atención, sin embargo ellos dos jugaban entre sí, vísperas de un viaje que Ryuji debía hacer solo, pero, acompañado por dentro por su ahora inseparable compañero.

Mientras en la zona comercial, aquel muchacho de cabello blanco dio con su amigo, este estaba sentado tomando un café ubicado en las mesitas de un Bar en la vereda de la calle principal de aquella ciudad.

-Shen tenemos que hablar- Dijo el joven de cabello blanco y amplios ojos color esmeralda, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

Las noticias que tenía eran una bomba de tiempo, y el parecía ser el único capaz de evitar que estallara.

_Comentarios: CHAN! _

_Ahora si! Vieron, vieron?! Que mala persona este Billy, uf! (XD)_

_Hoy no escucho nada, ya pondré algo en la lista, saludos a todos, manden reviewssssss…._

_Jajajaja, me mata como me tomo en serio este fic! Estoy hecho un pavote._

_PD: Los ojos de Ash, en si son celestes, pero es un celeste verdoso, por__ eso no me decido con el color uu ____------------ soy tan nerd que hasta me discuto eso… XD_

_Lucius._


	14. Chapter 14

**La amarga verdad**

El reloj de la vieja Torre, antigua morada de Geese Howard, (ahora un viejo edificio arrumbado el cual el municipio usó para ponerle un reloj horrible pero que servía de referencia a los ciudadanos) marcaba las 11:45, era un día de primavera, casi entrando en el verano, la gente iba y venía, y, en el centro de esa frenética ciudad charlaban dos hombres, dos amigos.

-No lo puedo creer- Dijo el joven de camisa púrpura, se tocó el pecho con la palma de su mano, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el collar que pendía de su cuello. –Ash, no podés meterte- Advirtió a su amigo, ahora sentado enfrente de él.

-No, pero… esto es…- El muchacho seguía preocupándose, a pesar de que no sea asunto suyo.

-Ash, si te metes es para problema, ocupate de las cosas importantes, ya te olvidaste de todo lo que tenés que hacer?!- Aludiendo a un tema totalmente diferente al de las relaciones amorosas.

-Orochi puede esperar, yo no me voy a encamar con el espejo de Kagura, o las flamas de Yagami, esto ES importante para MI- Dijo, molesto por el comentario de su amigo.

-Orochi puede esperar… cada día estás mas idiota!- Dijo, golpeando su puño contra la blanca mesa de plástico. –Además, que vas a lograr con meterte!?- Siguió. –Yamazaki no es tu gran amigo, que se arreglen- concluyó.

-Lo decís tan fríamente, gano lo mismo que con no decirles, nada, pero sabes…? Yo siento que…- Miró a un costado, sus ojos verdes se pusieron vidriosos, se sentía algo impotente.

-Ya! Ya me di cuenta, seguís con la bobada de Benimaru, no?- Dijo, frío y molesto

–Mirá, dejate de joder con los chismes de barrio, y con ese imbécil del rayito, ponete serio Crimson!- Opinó seguro y tajante su amigo.

-Basta! No seas así! Son todos unos idiotas!- Se tapó la boca, se sentía dolido por la indiferencia de sus pares y por la horrible alusión a su rechazo que hizo su amigo, - No digas…- corrió la mirada conteniendo las lagrimas, recordando la vergüenza que sintió aquella noche.

-Ash…- Shen se calmó, se dio cuenta que su comentario pasó la raya, y había herido a Ash. –No es que no me importe, pero… pensalo, vas a salir mal vos de este asunto- Y la verdad tenía razón.

-Lo se, pero… no me gusta, entendés…- apretó sus dientes, y unas lagrimas se le escaparon.-Perdoname… pero… mejor me voy, no me siento bien- Se levantó, serio y dolido, corrió uno de los mechones que caían en su rostro y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

-Esperá, prometeme que no vas a hacer una idiotez, Ash, te lo suplico, no te metas- Insistió.

-Está bien, me voy…- Se cruzó de bazos, con la mirada en el suelo, emprendió rumbo a su hogar.

Shen se quedó sentado en la mesa de aquel bar, viendo como se iba su amigo. "A veces, pienso que lo sobre exijo con todo, después de todo… fue mi idea la de llamar a Nikkaido…" Se lamentaba arrepentido, preocupado por lo que le podría pasar, la respuesta de su amigo no lo había dejado conforme del todo..

El joven iba con sus brazos cruzados, como abrazándose a si mismo, espasmos, gemidos y llantos se escapaban de esa delicada y pálida boca, se la tapaba con su mano, para calmarse, mezclándose entre la gente, aun así llamaba la atención su aspecto, y mucho más el estado en el que estaba.

Caminaba apurado, quería llegar al departamento que había alquilado, quería enfrascarse un rato en su mundo, las palabras de su amigo lo habían herido, por meses había planeado aquel encuentro en Heaven, y todo había salido tan mal, el recuerdo de aquella noche, lo estaba desgarrando por dentro.

**Pero, que pasó exactamente en Heaven?**

Ash, con su clásica figura altanera, buscó y rebuscó la forma de hacer que Benimaru fuese a esa disco, ESA noche, al final, optó por una vieja pero clásica opción: Llamarlo, e invitarlo.

Consiguió su teléfono y lo llamó, Benimaru aceptó la invitación, después de todo Heaven era una disco exclusiva de la ciudad, la entrada salía sus buenos dólares, y no cualquier persona era admitida (Ahora me pregunto como hizo Gato para entrar, XD).

Ash volaba de alegría por la aceptación de Benimaru.

Se creó tantas ilusiones para esa noche, que el final que tuvo lo devastó por completo.

Benimaru se presentó, fiel a su imagen narcisista, sorprendió a Ash con su atuendo: Unos pantalones apretados de cuero, y una camisa súper apretada muy por arriba del ombligo, todo de negro, con su cabello largo, sin erizar, suelto, lo que a Ash casi le provoca un accidente coronario al verlo.

Impecable, perfecto, en cuanto Ash lo vio, enloqueció por ese hombre, se acercó a él, en medio de la pista, Benimaru lo miró sin entender lo que pretendía, hasta que Ash soltó la frase " Sos prefecto, creo que te amo, Benimaru, Salí conmigo!" Dijo, a los gritos para no ser tapado por la frenética música del lugar.

Benimaru le sonrió, y respondió con un dulce beso, pero la respuesta exacta fue un NO.

"Sos muy tierno, pero… yo ya estoy interesado en alguien más…" Respondió el hombre, lo que hizo que a Ash se le venga el mundo encima, en ese momento sintió que las luces del boliche se apagaron y la música también, sintió que su mundo y la música en él se apagaron.

"Ah… veo" Dijo con una sonrisa forzada… "Bueno, me voy" Y como si se tratara de un chico avergonzado huyó directo al baño, para encerrarse a llorar histéricamente ahí.

**Ahora bien, volvamos a**** la época actual.**

Ash sentía que esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza a más no poder, se sintió tan ridículo esa noche! Y lo peor fue la forma en la que huyó del lugar… mientras todos estos pensamientos parecían bailar macabramente en su cabeza, se chocó con una hermosa y tierna jovencita de cabello azul, quien había decidido salir a caminar un rato.

-Perdón- Dijo apagadamente el hombre.

-No! Fui yo, que torpe- Dijo la chica, con su voz dulce y vivaz.

-Ah! Vos sos!!- Dijo, señalándola a la chica, era Hotaru, justo lo que necesitaba, "Con Yamazaki o Gato no puedo hablar" pensó "Pero con la hermana de Gato…" se sugirió sí mismo. -Tenés un minuto?- Dijo, recomponiéndose de su drama interior.

-Yo?- La joven no entendía que tenia que hablar EL con ella.

-Mirá, se que no me importa y no es de chismoso, pero tenés que saber esto, tenés un ratito? Te invito algo, si?- Dijo, apoyando su mano sobre su cadera, herido, dolido y miserable, pero jamás dejaría su coquetería de lado ()

-He… bueno…- Ella miraba para todos lados, no sabía si aceptar o no. Enfrascada en el atuendo de Ash, no podía dejar de preguntarse si era chica o chico, y por que se vestía así, se quedó inmóvil hasta que atinó a contestar, pero Ash fue mas rápido, la agarró de la mano y juntos cruzaron la calle para entrar en un bar.

Después de sentarse a la barra a esperar a ser atendidos, la chica lo miraba como preguntándole para que la invitó a tomar algo, que era lo que tenía que decirle. "Espero que no me invite a salir, este monigote" pensó.

-Mirá, se que lo que voy a decir es duro, pero… - Ash miró la madera caoba de la barra, posó su mano sobre esta, y volvió a mirar a Hotaru – Hoy, en la playa, sin quererlo, oí algo terrible- Dijo.

-Que?- Hotaru seguía intrigada

El barman se acercó a los jóvenes "Dos licuados por favor" Pidió Ash, "De frutilla" siguió.

-Que es lo que oíste?- Inquirió, curiosa..

-Vos fuiste a Heaven… hará unos meses… con tu hermano y con Yamazaki, y Billy, no?- Dijo.

-S… sí- Dijo, -Me pareció verte, salías del baño, mirá con respecto a eso, mi hermano ya lo solucionó… y...- Respondió, mirando al hombre sin entender.

-Que bueno, ya lo sé, pero no es lo que parece, Hotaru… te llamás, no?- Dijo Ash, al momento recibieron los licuados.

-Si, como, no te entiendo, vos sos?...- Ella lo conocía pero de vista, no más que eso.

-Ash Crimson,- Contestó, muy orgulloso. - Bueno, hoy en la playa vi a Billy, el chico del pañuelo… y a Rock, sabes quien es Rock?- Ash trataba de ubicar en la situación a Hotaru.

-El hijo de Geese Howard, que? Se hablan?- Una real curiosidad para ella, si tomamos en cuenta que esos dos nunca se cayeron muy bien.

-Si, parece que lo del boliche fue todo un plan entre ellos- Tomó un poco del licuado

– Parece que Rock se pasó de la raya, y hoy discutieron.- concluyó Ash.

-Mentira!- Hotaru no podía creer eso de Billy, ese hombre que había sido tan dulce aquella noche, quien a la mañana siguiente la hizo una mujer, no podía creerlo. – Billy no haría una cosa así, además para que!?- Dijo.

-Hotaru…. Billy se acostó con vos, no?- La miró serio.

La chica estaba sorprendida, parecía que Ash no estaba mintiendo, y que estaba muy bien informado de todo – Por que… lo decís?- Preguntaba asustada.

-Mirá- Puso el vaso sobre la barra -Gustarle, le gustás, pero… el ama a Yamazaki, se lo dijo a Rock, y Rock quiere estar con tu hermano, es la verdad, yo no tendría que meterme- Dijo, volviendo a agarrar su vaso.

-Y por que lo haces!?- Hotaru se quedó mirándolo pasmada ante semejante información, ella sabía lo de Billy, pero esto era una bomba, y ella se sintió sumamente usada por el hombre.

-No quiero… más gente triste, será que esa noche, yo también sufrí una desilusión…- Miró una vez mas a la barra.

Un pequeño silencio invadió la conversación, Hotaru miraba a la barra, pensando "Me tomaron por estúpida, todo fue una mentira", a cada segundo se sentía peor, apretó sus puños, y arremetió contra Ash.

-No quiero escucharte más!- Dolida y atónita ante la información recibida decidió castigar al mensajero.

-No te ofendas, pero esto es importante! Rock y Billy planean molestar a Yamazaki para que se la agarre con tu hermano! Tenés que avisarles!- Ash insistía.

-Que?- Apenas podía hablar.

-Si… parece que, bueno decían que Yamazaki es muy temperamental, querían ponerlo loco para que después se la agarre con tu hermano, querían tramar algo de un negocio falso…- Dijo, miró los ojos llenos de lagrimas de Hotaru, tomó su pequeña mano –No sufras, Billy está confundido, no quería lastimarte, yo pude ver eso… seguro todo…- Quería animarla, ahora se sentía culpable por haberla desilusionado así.

-No!- Dijo, soltándose de las manos de Ash, -No puede ser! Billy me quiere! Te odio!- Estaba tan herida, que no podía aguantarlo, la bronca que sentía, se sentía estúpida y usada, y lo peor enterarse por un tercero que de pura suerte lo supo.

Hotaru se bajó de la silla, casi huyendo del lugar, pero Ash la detuvo agarrándola de la mano. –No! Esperá!, tranquila… tenés que advertirle esto a Gato, tranquilizate!- Ash la abrazó con fuerza para calmarla.

La chica se abrazó al hombre, abrazó ese lánguido cuerpo hasta sentir que iba a romperlo, lloraba desconsolada ante tal noticia, y Ash se sintió aún peor que antes.

-No quise arruinarte la ilusión, no era mi intención, preciosa- Dijo.

Ella simplemente levantó la cabeza, miró los ojos de ese curioso hombre.- Gracias… te molesta si te pido que me acompañes a mi casa?- Dijo entre llantos.

-Bueno, tomate tu licuado y vamos- No podía negárselo, después de semejante charla.

_Comentarios:_

_Ya nos acercamos al final, al fin Ash tuvo su papel importante en esta historia, papel que bien le cae, de chusma… XD_

_Que pasará? Hotaru le dirá la verdad a su hermano? Ash será golpeado por Hotaru? Yamazaki se comerá un plato de Basashi? Descúbralo en el próximo capitulo de este fic… llamado "No nos lee ni el loro" XD_

_Dejad reviews hijos míos._

_Lucius._

_Pd: Sino, llamo a Iori y a Leona y los hago poner orochis, OK?! _

_PD: Hoy: __(Lenny Kravitz) Dig in… _


	15. Chapter 15

Hcae 20 días que comenzó el verano en South Town, las calles inundadas de gente con poca ropa, el calor hacía poner feneticos a los jóvenes, las parejitas iban y venían, el joven de ojos rojos estaba sentado en un banco de una plaza, cercana a la zona má

**La venganza será terrible**

Hace 20 días que comenzó el verano en South Town, las calles inundadas de gente con poca ropa, el calor hacía poner frenéticos a los jóvenes, las parejitas iban y venían, el joven de ojos rojos estaba sentado en un banco de una plaza, cercana a la zona más fabril de la ciudad.

Miraba a la gente pasar, mientras en su boca se consumía un cigarrillo negro. En ese momento sonó su celular, un llamado sorpresivo.

-Por favor… necesito verte, ayudame, te lo suplico- Entre llantos suplicaba su presencia un hombre, su voz grave y rasposa era claramente reconocible "Gato!?" Gritó el chico, totalmente sorprendido.

-Si… si… claro- Dijo Rock, estaba aturdido y sin entender que pasaba, pero Gato parecía estar realmente asustado, su llanto era profundo, tenía la respiración agitada.

-Nos vemos en una hora, cerca del puerto, hay un café, vamos ahí, por favor, esta en la esquina de la 42 y la 13- Indicó Gato.

Rock aceptó la propuesta, pero, no le pareció muy creíble, sospechaba una trampa, tenía esa sensación, pero, al minuto recibió un llamado de Billy.

-Te gustó? Seguro que te llamó…- Dijo, Billy en un tono jocoso.

-Si… me llamó, que pasó?- Preguntó mientras partía rumbo a la zona portuaria.

-El muy hijo de puta de Yamazaki le dio una paliza anoche, parece que hasta… bueno, mejor que no lo sepas…- Billy estaba complacido.

-QUE!?- Rock se quedó atónito, al final Billy se encargó de todo, y parecía que su plan había funcionado como un reloj.

-Si… hice mi tarea… y Ryuji se la agarró con el, lo mejor es que estuve presente… claro que en cuanto empezó todo me llevé a Hotaru de ahí- Relataba muy burlonamente – Y Yamazaki, se llevó a Gato al cuarto de los pelos, tenías que ver que trompada le metió, parecía que le iba a arrancar la cara- Billy dijo malicioso.

-No puede ser… BILLY IMBÉCIL!- Rock no soportaba ni imaginar que había hecho Ryuji con su querido Gato.

-Si… no era lo que queríamos?, mirá, antes de irme me asomé a ver, el muy degenerado lo estaba… bueno, imaginarás…- Dijo, confiado de su hazaña.

-NO! BILLY! ESTO NO ERA LO QUE QUERÍA! SOS UN TARADO!- Rock estaba desesperado, corría como nunca hasta el lugar de encuentro pautado con Gato.

-Mira pendejo, una palabra que soltás y yo le digo a Gato todo, oíste, te lo dejé servido en bandeja, apenas pasó todo el salió corriendo del departamento, estaba todo golpeado, así que yo… me hice el bueno y lo convencí de que te llamara- Advirtió, Billy no iba a permitir que Rock arruinara el plan.

-No… dios mío… ahora voy a verlo…- Dijo, arrepentido de su idea.

-OK, ojo con lo que hacés, no lo arruines- Billy cortó la comunicación.

Apenas cortó, se quedó en silencio, el, estaba en un galpón, en el galpón que el había ambientado para practicar con su banda, en aquellas épocas de gloria, cuando Geese se quejaba del escándalo que hacían, por eso lo mandó a buscarse un lugar para tocar.

La banda dejó de tocar hacía mucho, pero el galpón lo tenía, ahí iba siempre que tenía que meditar, o solo para practicar con su vieja guitarra.

Sentado en el suelo, miraba a la pared, donde pendía un video wall, por un momento recordó las veces que el tocaba y Yamazaki iba solo para decirle que era un pésimo guitarrista, solo por diversión, y para empezar una pelea innecesaria.

Se rió, se recostó en el suelo, y ahí, la escena de la noche anterior vino a su memoria.

--oooooooooo--

La noche anterior, justamente la noche del escándalo. Todo había empezado alrededor de las 3 de la mañana. Billy había ido al departamento, obviamente para no ser sospechado, se había quedado haciéndole compañía a Gato y a Hotaru. Ryuji había salido, aparentemente le habían encomendado "limpiar" a un pobre tipo, así que se marchó temprano.

-Gato, ya estará por llegar, no?- Decía Billy, sentado en el suelo del living, impaciente, casi esperando a que empiece el show.

-Supongo- Gato estaba sentado en el sillón, mirando hacia la ventana.

En ese momento, Ryuji entró, cerró de un portazo, aparentemente no le había ido muy bien. Tenía un ojo hinchado, y la nariz le sangraba, cojeaba de una pierna, y lo peor era su cara de pocos amigos que tenía.

Gato apenas lo vio entrar se puso de pie y se acercó.

-Que paso?!, Estas bien?- Gato lo miraba preocupado.

-Bien! Era una trampa, te parece que estoy bien!? Sos estúpido?!- Ryuji estaba enfurecido.

-Bueno, pero… Hotaru, andá al baño y traeme vendas y…- Gato no terminó la frase un sonoro "Callate" de parte de Ryuji puso a todo el departamento en silencio.

- No me rompas las pelotas! Hijos de puta, cobardes, tenían hasta caños para darme… que mierda…- Se sentó en el sillón, el resto lo miraba en silencio.

-No me trates así, solo por que te fue mal, deberías ser menos ingenuo.- Concluyó Gato.

-Ingenuo?! Que decís!?- Ryuji se puso de pie y caminó enfurecido hasta Gato.

-Vos por un poco de plata haces cualquier cosa, y esto te pasa… no te acordás como murió tu antiguo jefe!?- Trataba de recordar un hecho bastante traumático en la vida de Ryuji. –Querés terminar igual?!- Dijo, mientras caminaba hacia atrás alejándose de su compañero.

-Que dijiste?- Ryuji clavó sus ojos en Gato, y lo agarró de la ropa.

-No me amenaces, no te tengo miedo, calmate, yo quiero ayudarte…- Gato entró en cuenta de que ese comentario no fue el más inteligente que podía haber hecho.

- Si?! Así voy a terminar?- Dijo, soltó a Gato, caminó hasta el sillón, Gato se quedó mirándolo en silencio, pero Ryuji, lejos de estar tranquilo se dio vuelta para pegarle una tremenda trompada en la cara, la cual lo tiró al suelo.

-Oniichan!- Hotaru se puso de pie, en ese momento Billy la agarró de la mano para que no interfiriera.

-Vos te callas!- Ryuji bufaba, -Querés saber como vas a terminar vos!?- Dijo, sin mediar mas palabras, pateó a Gato en el estomago, este, seguía en el suelo.

-Para… no… te pongas… que te pasa?! Yo no te hice nada!- Gato se agarraba el vientre, trataba de ponerse de pie.

-Vos empezaste! Vos no sos nadie para decirme que hacer!- Continuaba enfurecido, tomó a Gato del pelo y lo hizo ponerse de pie a la fuerza – Vos sabes como es esto! las piernas abiertas y la boca cerrada, así te quiero!- Gritaba enfurecido, lanzó a Gato al suelo una vez más, volteó a ver a Hotaru y a Billy, Billy miraba a Ryuji, estaba serio, sin decir nada, Hotaru estaba aterrada, no sabía que hacer.

-No se acerquen- Dijo en un tono macabro, volteó a ver a Gato, este, se ponía de pie, pero Ryuji lo golpeó una vez más en el rostro, Gato estaba aturdido, por lo que no podía defenderse bien. –Yo te voy a enseñar a ser una buena ama de casa!- Burlonamente, agarró a Gato del pelo y lo arrastró hasta la habitación.

-Para Yamazaki! No te pases!- Billy mostraba una falsa preocupación.

-Billy… llevate a Hotaru…. No quiero que vea esto…- Gato apenas hablaba… estaba sentado en la puerta de la habitación, mientras Ryuji lo tenía del pelo.

-Vamos puta – Dijo aquel hombre, tomó a su compañero del pelo, lo lanzó sobre la cama y comenzó a golpearlo de una forma brutal.

Billy a pesar de que la chica se negaba, se llevó a Hotaru a la rastra del departamento, claro, antes se asomó para asegurarse su victoria, y así era, Ryuji aparte de golpear a su amante, estaba arrancándole las ropas con furia. "Era de esperarse, Ryuji siempre fue un degenerado" Pensó, sonrió complacido y se retiró del departamento con Hotaru.

--oooooooooooooo--

Rock corría desesperado hasta aquel café, quería ver a su amado, temía lo peor, los comentarios de Billy dibujaron en su cabeza imágenes que ni el quería imaginar, el hecho de pensar en que estado había dejado Ryuji a Gato lo ponía loco.

Corrió como nunca en su vida, en cuanto visualizó el café, y parado en la puerta de este, Gato, con su cabeza vendada, un terrible moretón en el labio, y sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Gato…- Dijo, triste imagen, que el había causado. Lo abrazó, y el hombre aceptó su abrazo.

- Que pasó?- Lo miró de arriba abajo… sus manos amarillentas, todas cortadas, temblaban de los nervios.

-Ryuji… me… Dios- Largó un profundo llanto. Abrazado al chico.

Rock abrazaba a Gato, lo abrazaba con fuerza para contenerlo, pero en ese momento visualizó una sombra en el suelo, no cualquier sombra, esa cabeza casi cuadrada se dibujaba en la baldosa, con un cuello ancho y duro, sostenido por unos hombros fuertes, volteó a ver, y se llevó una terrible sorpresa.

-Era lo que esperabas, pendejo?- Dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa burlona.

Gato de inmediato se soltó y se puso del lado del hombre, lo besó tiernamente en la boca – Llegas tarde, Ryuji…- Dijo, adorándolo con la mirada.

Rock estaba perplejo, casi sin entender… pero, que pasaba ahí?!

-No seas estúpido, Ryuji es muy sádico, estas heridas son normales para mí, al principio me costó acostumbrarme…- Miraba a su compañero con deseo, - Pero bien vale la pena, es tan rico…- Miró a Rock desafiante.

-Gato, no seas tan hablador, deja nuestros asuntos de alcoba en paz, que el pendejito se siente un héroe… jejeje…- Dijo, mirando a Rock, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Rock no lo podía creer, era una trampa! Pero entonces… Billy lo traicionó?

-A tu amigo, bien le vendrían unas horas de sadismo, para calmar su idiotez, ya tendrá su merecido, pero vos…- Se tronó los dedos- Vas a bajar al infierno, te lo advertí la otra vez…- Dijo, interponiéndose entre el chico y Gato.

-Solo queríamos ver cuan lejos podían llegar, sos muy ruin, digno hijo de una rata como Geese- Acotó Gato, desvendándose la cabeza.

-Yo… no quería… pero por que, como lo supieron!?- Rock estaba en evidencia, así que prefirió saber como pasaron las cosas antes de enfrentarse.

-Alguien muy gentilmente nos comentó… no sufras, Billy esta siendo puesto a tono por Hotaru, ella le va a informar las buenas nuevas.- Miró a Gato –Buenas para nosotros…. Andá a casa, ya voy a seguir con lo nuestro- Indicó a su amante, quien sin mediar palabras volvió a besarlo para despedirse.

-Nos vemos, en casa- Miró a Rock con mucha malicia –Mi amor- Se retiró con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a los hombres enfrentarse. Solo volteó para advertirle al muchacho – Si le haces algo a Ryuji, vas a saber de mi, huérfano- Se fue totalmente satisfecho con la farsa que había montado, dejando a los hombres, estos se enfrentarían, sin lugar a duda.

En el piso de la zona portuaria la joven esperaba, dolida y con rabia, a ese hombre traicionero y mentiroso, quien había fraguado un plan tan vil, que ni ella podía creerlo.

Cuando sonó el timbre supo que era él, en su celular… un mensaje "Yo me encargo de Rock, es tu turno, preciosa" Era de Ryuji, dispuesto a aliarse con ella para desenmascarar a esos dos mentirosos.

El iba subiendo por el ascensor, algo nervioso, ella lo había llamado, diciendo que estaba sola y que temía que Ryuji llegara y la lastimara a ella también.

"Rock ya tuvo su parte" pensaba, "Pero, Hotaru… no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, mierda!" Billy no sabía que hacer, para él, tenía la oportunidad perfecta con Ryuji, pero, desde aquella vez, la dulce jovencita ocupó demasiado sus pensamientos " No! No voy a lastimarla… además, nada me garantiza que Yamazaki se fije en mí, Hotaru, hoy vamos a estar juntos" Pensaba, el ascensor se abrió, ella lo esperaba en la puerta.

-Pasa.- Dijo, parca y seria, Billy estaba sorprendido ante semejante recibimiento de parte de alguien tan jovial y tierno.

-Como esta Gato?- Fingió preocuparse.

La chica levantó la vista, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, dolida pero decidida, le estampó un sonoro cachetazo, sin mediar palabra alguna.

Billy se agarró la cara, sin entender, la miró confundido ante la reacción – Que pasa?!- Dijo.

-Mentiroso, tramposo… atrevido!- Dijo, enfurecida – Me usaste y te reíste de mi todo este tiempo!- La chica comenzó a quebrarse –Como pudiste! Te entregué…- Miró a un costado avergonzada de si misma.

-Yo…- Billy estaba sorprendido, acaso Rock había confesado la verdad? No, había pasado muy poco desde que habló con él.

-Tanto lo amás para usarme a mí?! Y a mi hermano! Creí que eras diferente…- Con su puño cerrado contra su pecho, contenía su dolor. –Ya lo sabemos todo, mi hermano está viniendo para acá…- Dijo seria.

-Hotaru… yo… no quise…- Billy sintió mucho dolor en esas palabras, de verdad le gustaba esa mujer, y sabía que lo había arruinado todo.

-Andate! Porque en cuanto venga mi hermano, te mata! Y tiene razón! Sos un sin vergüenza!- La chica empezó a los gritos. –Me tengo que enterar por…- trató de frenarse para no delatar a quien tan gentilmente se había arriesgado a contarle la verdad.

-QUIEN!? ROCK!?- Dijo furioso.

-No! Ese es otro sin vergüenza! Son dos basuras!- Entró en cólera, -Te odio! Me usaste, seguro te reíste de mí con él!- Dijo.

-No! Yo, no… me equivoqué, solo quería…. Pero ahora veo todo con claridad quiero otra cosa!-

-Andate!- La joven señalaba la puerta, enardecida como nadie la había visto antes.

-Hotaru! Por favor! Quien te lo dijo!!- Insistió.

-Que te importa! Andate!- No quería ni verlo, empezó a empujarlo contra la puerta.

-No! Decime quien! Por favor! Hotaru yo te quiero!- A pesar de ser sincero ella no iba a creerle esta vez. –Decime!- Insistía.

-No… es alguien que no conocés, y que se enteró de casualidad- No quiso seguir.

-Hotaru, no le voy a hacer nada… en serio…- Billy reclamaba saber quien fue el delator.

-No! Dejame!- Seguía empujándolo con fuerza, a pesar de todo lo quería, y lo echaba para que no se cruzara con la ira de Gato. – Andate… o mi hermano….- Bajó su rostro, lagrimas caían de esos dulces ojos azul oscuro.

-Dios… que te hice?- Dijo, él, con su mirada en el suelo, arrepentido de su locura, locura que lo llevó a lastimar a alguien que no tenía la culpa de nada, que solo quería amarlo, el la lastimó cruelmente.

-Sos un idiota, Billy idiota…- Dijo, parada mirando al suelo.

-Si, perdoname, yo…- Quiso abrazarla pero la chica se corrió.

-No puedo, Billy, andate, no vuelvas a hablarme, me fallaste- Crudas e irrefutables palabras, que golpearon a aquel hombre en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Antes de que pudiera lamentarse, sintió la respiración rabiosa del hermano de Hotaru en su nuca. Esas fuertes manos lo tomaron de los hombros y lo hicieron voltear a verlo.

-Se hombre, inmundicia, mirame a los ojos…- Dijo firmemente, - Así que disfrutaste de la función de anoche? No soy un excelente actor?- Dijo, Gato estaba listo para vengarse.

-Gato, no fue mi intención, no quería…- Billy seguía arrepintiéndose, demasiado tarde.

-Callate, te voy a enseñar a no joder a mi hermana… infeliz- Dijo levantando su puño, para ajusticiarlo.

-Pero la chica no lo resistió, no pudo ser cómplice de eso –No! No lo lastimes…- Dijo parando la mano de Gato.

-Hotaru.- Sorprendido, Gato miraba a su hermana.

-Billy andate, si? Prometo que oniichan no va a molestarte…- Miraba al suelo, lo quería después de todo.

- No, que me pegue me lo merezco, no? Es verdad, disfrute cada segundo de esa golpiza, y me reí de vos Gato, y te fallé Hotaru, soy una basura!- Cerró sus ojos, listo para recibir el golpe.

- Pedile disculpas de rodillas, y después hablamos- Gato sabía que si lo lastimaba, lastimaría a su hermana, mal que le pese, ella demostró quererlo.

-Si.- Serio, y arrepentido el hombre se arrodilló ante la chica – Perdoname, nunca quise lastimarte- Dijo, - Es más, quiero estar con vos, pero, entiendo que no me aceptes, ese día fue muy especial para mi también!- Admitió la verdad, aunque ya no importara quería decir lo que sentía.

-No puedo perdonarte, pero… - Ella seguía dolida y confundida, ante la mirada vigilante de su hermano, se agachó para ver a ese hombre a los ojos. – Gracias.- sonrió amablemente.

El no lo resistió más, y a riesgo de recibir una patada en la cabeza de Gato, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

Ella aceptó el beso, y su hermano apretando los puños solo alcanzó a decir "Suficiente!", para pararlos.

Se separaron, se miraron.

-Me voy- Dijo, agachando la cabeza, se puso de pie.

-No! Billy… quedate conmigo- No quería que se fuera, pese a que su hermano estaba que estallaba de ira.

-No, el se va. Si lo perdonaste, bien por vos, pero el tiene cuentas que arreglar conmigo, ya hablaremos- Concluyó, bastante molesto.

-Hablamos ahora.-Billy se negaba a huir.

-Como quieras- Miró a su hermana, como pidiéndole que se retirara, la joven corrió a la cocina, para preparar café, sería una charla larga llena de explicaciones y reclamos.

Pero ella quería estar presente.

_Comentarios:_

_DEJATE DE JODER HOTARU! que locura! ( O como diría Yamazaki en la final del KOF 2003: Que pipiolos XD)_

_Bueno, seguiremos avanzando, casi tocando el final de esta historia._

_Lucius._

_(No escucho nada, pero llegó mi novio, así que chau)_

_PD: Dejen sus reviews._


	16. Chapter 16

16

16

_Ehehehe! Antes de leer…, en este capitulo va a ver mucho cambio de escena, así que pido disculpas si los mareo un poco, pero necesitamos mucha actividad para lo que se viene._

_Enjoy._

Vapuleado, humillado, y con justa razón, él caminó en busca de refugio, del único que creería su versión, aquel por el cual sintió perder su primer tren, ese quien lo había criado.

Caminó mientras caía la tarde, dispuesto a fraguar una mentira más, la última, no para recuperar lo que perdió, que en verdad nunca tuvo, sino para vengarse, para sacarse esa rabia y ese sabor amargo de la derrota.

Sabía donde encontrarlo, el hombre, aficionado a la pesca, estaba en un muelle en la playa, lavando su modesta pero útil embarcación. En ella estaba su compañera, lo ayudaba, juntos estaban disfrutando de una tarde de verano.

-Podemos salir mañana temprano- Dijo el hombre, mientras pasaba un trapo para secar su lancha.

-Sí, está perfecto para pescar… y…- Miró provocativamente a su amado, lanzando una muy tentadora propuesta, en eso notó la presencia del joven acercándose. –Rock!- Gritó sorprendida.

-Hola.- La miraba con algo de recelo.

Habían pasado unos días desde aquél enfrentamiento, tenía muy pocas marcas en el rostro, pero había una muy notoria en su brazo izquierdo. Quiso hacerlo lo más natural que pudo, esbozó una sonrisa ante su maestro y su novia, se sacó la campera diciendo "Te ayudo, Terry?", muy natural, la idea era que lo notaran por ellos mismos, para comenzar con su "teatro".

-Claro!- Dijo el hombre, en cuanto vio el brazo de Rock –Pero… que te pasó?- Miraba la herida, era particularmente extraña la forma que tenía, no parecía un accidente.

-Eh?- Se miró.- Ah, nada…- Corrió su rostro a un costado, con su mirada afligida.

-No parece un accidente, es más… parece que alguien te atacó- Dijo la mujer, miraba la herida, ella podía reconocer esas cortadas "A una legua de distancia", después de todo, conocía a su ex compañero y sus ataques muy bien – Alguien…-

La mujer quiso seguir, pero Rock bajó la mirada.

-Me siento muy mal, no quiero hablar de eso…- Dijo, realmente había planeado cada palabra previéndolo todo.

La mujer pegó un salto desde la lancha hasta el muelle, se acercó al chico, miró su brazo, y después a Terry, su rostro estaba serio, Terry la miraba esperando un veredicto – Yamazaki- Dijo ella, miró a Rock con algo de preocupación.

El hombre soltó el trapo, lo tiró al suelo con fuerza – Ese imbécil no se cansa de que le patee el culo!- Dijo.

Rock tomó distancia, "Ya es hora" se dijo, corrió a abrazarse a su maestro y descargó toda su rabia, en un llanto más bien forzado.

Las cosas seguían algo tensas, por el departamento, cada visita de aquel hombre, ponía de mal humor a su dueño, su compañero tampoco lo aceptaba muy bien, pero la chica del grupo, no podía evitar emocionarse al verlo llegar.

-Hola, llegaste temprano- Dijo ella, estaba lista para salir, con un solero celeste muy claro, y un bolso de mano, de donde se asomaba su fiel mascota.

-Itokatsu!- Dijo él, miró al animalito y posó su mano en la cabeza de este. – Vamos?- Invitó.

Ryuji estaba en la cocina, vigilante, miraba cada movimiento que hacía –Ya sabés las reglas…- Dijo tajante.

-Eh… si- Levantó la mirada hacia la cocina – Volvemos antes de las doce, lo prometo.- Dijo, conociendo las "nuevas reglas" ya que, después de semejante aspamento que se armó, los dos hombres pusieron horarios de partida y de regreso para la nueva parejita.

-A la noche podemos ir…- La chica quería salir de noche, pero tanto Ryuji como su hermano no querían volver a salir con él, y tampoco dejar que ella lo haga sola.

-No- Dijo Gato, también en la cocina, miraba con recelo, miró a Ryuji –Vos… querés salir?- Preguntó.

-OK, pero, volvemos temprano, y vos…- señalando al acompañante de Hotaru – Billy "Rata" Kane, más te vale que no te pases con la nena- Todo un protector! Al final resultó ser más estricto que el propio hermano de Hotaru.

-Con estos "hermanos mayores" no creo que nadie se atreva a pasarse- Contestó, tomó a la joven de la mano y se la llevó del lugar.

Los dos se quedaron viendo como se iban, esperaron a que cerraran la puerta, y comenzaron a reírse.- Viste que cara puso?- Dijo animado, el mayor.

-Lo mantenes a raya, bien…- Gato lo alentaba aún más.

-Otra más no le perdono, y…- Agarró a su amante de la casaca y lo empujó contra él

– Vos, tenés dos segundos para ir a la cama y desvestirte, ok?- Muy fanfarrón. Con esa sonrisa llena de malos pensamientos, dedicaron el anochecer para sus asuntos más íntimos, después los esperaba una salida nocturna bastante movida.

En su lujoso departamento de la avenida principal, en su habitación, y frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, se miraba él, eligiendo ropa para la noche. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo, quería salir a divertirse y olvidar los momentos amargos de meses atrás. Su amigo, lo había invitado a ese boliche otra vez, él aceptó ir, tenía que seguir con su vida y, como su amigo le recomendó, sus asuntos.

-Hum… no se que ponerme!- Gritó, lanzando todas sus camisas por los aires, se sacó su bincha de la cabeza y la lanzó por la ventana.- Y esta bincha me tiene cansado!- Miró sus largas uñas, esculpidas y pintadas por él, era su pasatiempo favorito –Hoy van a ir de rojo chicas – Una mirada vanidosa y una sonrisa muy segura, estaba recuperando la confianza en sí mismo.

Sonó su teléfono celular, el atendió rápido.

-Estás listo para salir?, vamos a Heaven… pero apurate, antes quiero pasear por la avenida- Dijo su amigo.

-Oh! Shen, no querrás abusar de mi, no?- Contestó el, muy burlón.

-Ya volviste a la normalidad, eh? Mejor así, y antes de abusar de vos, prefiero "apretármelo" con una puerta- Dijo, para seguir la broma.

- Bueno en un rato bajo, así que apurate a venir- Terminó diciendo, cortó la comunicación y se miró al espejo, todavía se sentía raro, pero sabía que no podía seguir sufriendo por ese episodio, ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Al fin llegó la noche! Aquellos dos, después de tantas idas y venidas decidieron ir al lugar que los había unido, aquella pista de música estridente, ese lugar que contrastaba entre la gente joven y los adultos que preferían el mini bar de música calmada, ese lugar que era la fiel estampa de su relación. Ella joven, vivaz siempre dispuesta a divertirse, y el, entrando en la mediana edad, buscando la tranquilidad como esparcimiento.

Bailaban abrazados en la pista, mirándose a los ojos, ella tenía ese pañuelo de rayas rojas y blancas atado en el cuello, hacía unos minutos que el se lo obsequió, dejando al descubierto su rubia cabellera. Sus pequeños y delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello firme, lo miraba, se sentía en un sueño.

Apartados de la parejita, bailaban dos hombres, el, hacía su show, moviéndose enloquecidamente, poseído por la música, bailaba como esperando que la música y la adrenalina del lugar le hagan olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, su amigo miraba para todos lados, esperaba a alguien, pero también bailaba, un poco mas calmado. "Esta enchufado o que?" Pensaba mientras miraba a su amigo retorcerse al compás de la música.

-Es La nenita!- Dijo el, deteniendo su frenético baile. Su compañero los miró.

-Pero ese no es?- Miró a su acompañante.

-Bah! Se amigaron, que lindo que es el amor- Dijo medio bromeando, abrazó a su amigo – Podríamos seguirles la corriente- Sugirió.

-Ash tomaste demasiado, soy tu amigo, soltame!- Se soltó – Las chicas van a pensar que soy rarito- Miraba alrededor.

En la parte del bar, ellos dos, muy seguros de los que sentían uno por el otro, tomaban su segunda ronda de wisky, tal cual, la noche que empezó todo. Sentados en los sillones.

-No se porqué te pusiste esa ropa, casi no te dejan pasar- Dijo él, reprochándole el usar su atuendo tradicional.

-Así me conociste…- Lo miraba, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su amante. – Vos dejá de usar estas remeras tan apretadas, se te notan los pezones.- Dijo, mientras pasaba su mano por ese duro y amplio pecho.

-Y? Bien que te gustan- Bromeaba como siempre – No tomes más, después andas tambaleándote por ahí- Pasó su mano alrededor de su pareja, disfrutaban de la noche, no se preocupaban por el que dirán, después de todo el tamaño de esos hombres y sus miradas eran algo de temer, como para enfrentarlos con cualquier burla.

Parecía haber mucha calma en ese lugar, cada quién y a su manera disfrutaba de la noche, esa disco era perfecta para todos, pero, esperando en la fila para entrar estaba él, insistió tanto a su maestro para entrar, que este terminó aceptando ir con él, y con su novia, por su puesto.

-Animo Terry! Dicen que este lugar tiene unas mesitas para sentarnos a tomar algo- La mujer lo alentaba, ya que su compañero no paraba de quejarse.

-Si… este lugar es tanto para jóvenes como para gente de tu edad- Dijo el chico.

-Mi edad?!- El rubio se sintió ofendido, pero el hecho de que haya un lugar más tranquilo para sentarse lo conformó bastante.

Entraron al lugar, apenas entraron, el mas joven de los tres se fue disparado hacia la pista, pero, el no fue solo para divertirse, también a ver si volvía ver a su amor, aun no se olvidaba de el.

Los dos mayores fueron hacia los sillones, en cuanto se encontraron tremendo espectáculo: El victimario de su alumno besándose apasionadamente con aquel hombre de semblante siempre serio, aquel que parecía detestar a la gente como Ryuji.

-Pero… que…?- Se quedó pasmado, no podía creerlo – Rock me dijo que….- Miró a su compañera que estaba con sus azules ojos abiertos como platos.

-No era que Yamazaki atacó a Gato, y Rock lo quiso defender!?- Dijo la mujer.

Parece que Rock había contado una versión bastante curiosa de los hechos.

El hombre se sacó su campera aviadora, se la puso al hombro y caminó decidido hasta los hombres, que lo ignoraban.

"Ejem!" Dijo, esperando a que notaran su presencia.

Ryuji corrió la mirada, lo miró directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa burlona y desafiante

– Querés un besito?- Dijo, sacando su larga lengua hacia fuera, clásica reacción en el.

-Puedo saber que pasa acá?- Inquirió el hombre, parado ante los sillones.

-Estoy con… Gato- Mirando a su amante – Besándome, algún problema?- Se puso de pie, desafiante.

-Vos, y yo, afuera, ahora- Dijo el rubio de cabello largo.

-Eh! Que te pasa idiota?! No voy a dejar que arruines mi noche- Gato se puso de pie también.

-Vos te callás! Rock te defendió de esta bestia y ahora lo besas?!- Terry seguía confundido.

-Defenderme? De él!?- Señalando a su pareja, Gato estaba atónito ante el comentario.

Ryuji largó una sonora carcajada, miró a Terry con cara de no creerlo. - Mejor decile a tu putito que no sea tan mentiroso- Dijo, puso su mano en su bolsillo derecho –Pero si querés que te patee el culo, estoy dispuesto, mariconazo!- Empujando al rubio.

En cuanto Terry se disponía a responder, Blue Mary lo detuvo. –Esperá!- Dijo, mirando a su ex compañero de equipo, lo conocía muy bien, y sabía cuando mentía y cuando no.

- Que pasó Yamazaki?- La mujer preguntó.

-Mirá. Siéntense, aunque me da asco sentarme ante este rubio puto maricón- Dijo, mirando con desprecio a Terry.

-Callate pelotudo, querés que te mate!?- Terry seguía en plan de lucha.

-Eh! Calmate rubia!- Gato defendía a Ryuji, parando a Terry. – Sentate, callate y escuchá- Serio como es de costumbre y con esa voz grave pero sonora.

Los cuatro tomaron asiento, la música estaba baja, podían charlar tranquilos, había una tensa calma, los dos hombres se medían con la mirada, mientras que el tercero fue en busca de bebidas. La mujer estaba en el medio de los dos, tratando de apaciguar las aguas.

-A ver… Rock nos dijo que lo atacaste- Dijo la rubia.

-Se, pero el se defendió, tuve un ojo en compota por unos días- Respondió Ryuji.

-Te lo mereces, ni se por que estás vivo- Terry no lo soportaba.

-Por Gato- respondió, con toda calma, tomando de su vaso – Y por la nena.- Miró a Terry serio, y con cara de pocos amigos y muchas victimas. Puso con fuerza el vaso en la mesa, agarró un cigarrillo del paquete que estaba en esta, y lo prendió.

-Gato, bueno, así que te gusta que te rompan el culo- Dijo Terry en tono burlón.

-Mucho- Ryuji adoraba provocar la ira en el hombre, sabía que esas respuestas eran peor que responderle groseramente –Me encanta, y todos los días- Siguió mofándose.

-Basta! No me interesa! Decime porque atacaste a Rock!- Terry no quería desviarse del asunto.

- Por que?! Por que se quería quedar con Gato, o no sabes el quilombo que armó hace un tiempo en este lugar?!- Ryuji no iba a permitir que lo acusaran de una fechoría que no había hecho, aunque hizo muchas (XD).

-Gato?- B. Mary lo miraba sorprendida, " ya me parecía medio raro el cuentito de ayudar a Gato por que sí" Pensó.

-Y te tengo que creer?- Dijo Terry.

-Hace lo que quieras, pero, ese pendejito se metió conmigo, me quiso separar de Gato, y encima buscaba roña, le di lo que merecía, y con gusto lo volvería hacer hasta aburrirme!- Terminante y provocador, sin dudas estaba dispuesto a volver a luchar contra el muchacho.

En ese momento llegó Gato, con dos vasos más de wisky, "Tomen" dijo, les pasó los vasos a Terry y B. Mary. Se sentó del lado de Ryuji.

-Y? Ya arreglaron todo? O van a seguir jodiéndonos?- Se cruzó de brazos fastidiado por la situación, "Uf! Y lo bien que la estaba pasando!"Pensó.

-No, no me creyeron- Dijo su compañero, - Tomá de mi vaso, me tome el tuyo…-

Le pasó su vaso a Gato.

Terry los miraba con bastante recelo, no podía creer ni una palabra sobre lo sucedido, su manía de poner a Rock en un pedestal no lo dejaba ver la realidad, en cuanto B. Mary, creía más en las palabras de Ryuji, ella lo conocía, no tenía razones para mentirle, además si en verdad lo hubiese atacado, Ryuji se hubiese mofado de eso, sin lugar a dudas hubiese confesado todo.

En ese momento, Ryuji vio entrar a la causa de todos sus problemas, se levantó furioso de la mesa, Terry se levantó también creyendo que iba a atacarlo, pero sorpresivamente Ryuji levantó a Gato de las ropas para besarlo como nunca en su vida, lo empujó contra el, y lo apretó fuerte mientras lo besaba, todo para que el joven lo viera.

Terry se percató de la presencia de Rock, lo miró, como pidiéndole una explicación, pero el chico ante tremendo espectáculo, más el ver a su maestro y su novia con ellos dos, salió huyendo del lugar.

-Ves… no soporta vernos juntos…- Dijo Ryuji.

-Eh! Yo no soy tu mujercita para hacerme eso!- Gato se soltó, "uf! Pero que rico beso, maldito Ryuji, tramposo" Pensó.

El chico corría entre la gente del lugar, en cuanto vio otro cuarteto que no se esperaba.

Su antiguo cómplice con la dulce Hotaru, estaban hablando en la mitad de la pista con ese chico de cabello blanco y su acompañante.

-Estas enojado Billy?- Preguntaba la chica.

-No, pero que boca floja que sos!- Le decía a Ash.

-Bueno, estoy a favor del amor- Dijo apoyando la palma de su mano sobre su pecho.

Parecía que el joven le había confesado ser el informante quien delató su plan, por el cual las cosas casi terminan en un desastre.

-Bueno, no me importa… además… yo sigo con ella.- Dijo Billy, agarrando la mano de su pareja.

Por la música Rock apenas escuchaba lo que decían, pero, no entendía por que estaban hablando esos cuatro, los siguió con la mirada, ellos, decidieron ir a la parte de los sillones, ahí se juntaron con el otro grupo.

Rock veía seña tras seña sin entender nada, miraba desde lejos, hasta que vio como Hotaru presentaba a Ash ante Terry, el muchacho de cabellos blancos parecía explicarle algo, Rock miraba atento a su gesticulación, Ash movía las manos de acá para allá, hasta que señaló a Billy, luego a Gato y a Ryuji. Ryuji se reía, pero, el rostro de Terry parecía entristecerse, tomó asiento, y un poco de Wisky.

-No puedo creerlo- Dijo el hombre, totalmente decepcionado.

- Es chico, no sabía que iba a causar tanto lío- Dijo su compañera, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de este.

-No sabía?- Ryuji seguía insistiendo – Nada! Quería que yo lo matara a golpes a Gato!- Respondió.

-Si, miren, no quería causar tanto lío- Ash se disculpaba.

-No, en verdad hiciste bien- Billy aceptó su derrota.

-Ves!?- El hombre se sintió animado, codeando a su amigo.- No pasó nada malo- Rió animadamente, mientras que su compañero miraba hacia un costado, "Bah! Que pesado" pensaba.

-Yo voy a hablar con el- Terry se puso de pie, estaba tan desilusionado, no podía creer semejante historia, "Pero que es lo que te enseñé, Rock?" Pensaba, "Al final, son un Howard, esa sangre maliciosa corre por tus venas, no hay manera de cambiar eso", Estaba muy golpeado y shockeado por la noticia.

-Oniichan, vamos a casa, me duelen los pies- La jovencita suplicaba, tanto bailar tiene sus riesgos.

-Si, yo te llevo- Billy se ofreció.

-Vos, solo en casa con la nena, ni soñarlo!- Ryuji estaba muy protector por esos días, y bastante enojado con Billy.

- Ja! Bueno basta, yo me voy a seguir, la noche es joven!- Exclamaba Ash, alzando sus manos hacia arriba.

"Muy joven" Dijo una voz suave, casi provocativa, justo detrás de él. Ash la reconoció al instante, volteó a ver, y sí, era él, una vez más en aquella disco.

-Llegás tarde, ya no sabía como entretenerlo- dijo Shen.

-Be… Be…- Ash tartamudeaba, mientras miraba de arriba abajo a ese hombre rubio, con un cuerpo escultural. (o/o)

-La otra vez, saliste corriendo, no pudimos charlar, Ash.- El hombre de pelos erizados y aretes largos pendiendo de sus delicadas orejas, realmente le dio una sorpresa. -vamos a la pista- Lo agarró de la mano y se lo llevó a la pista corriendo, Ash parecía que iba flotando en una nube.

-Y eso?- Ryuji no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

-Eh! Vos tenés lo tuyo, dejalos que se diviertan, bueno, yo me voy a buscar alguna "mamita" estos dos… van a estar muy… muy… entretenidos- Shen conforme con su hazaña se fue para la pista.

Terry se retiró con Blue Mary, seguían pensando en lo que pasó.

Gato y Ryuji siguieron en los asientos de aquel lugar, junto a Hotaru y Billy, tomando algo y charlando.

Rock se quedó en la disco, apartado, mirando hacia la pista, en donde Ash y Benimaru abrieron una competencia de baile entre ellos dos, los cuerpos se zamarreaban totalmente hipnotizados por la música.

El, miraba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ira, prendió un cigarrillo, y siguió observándolos toda la noche, con la certeza de quien lo había delatado, y esa sensación en la piel, que le pedía vengarse.

_Comentarios: _

_Este capitulo es más largo que esperanza de pobre! XD, en serio, faltan casi nada para termin__ar con esta historia, madre de Dios!_

_Lucius. En mi compu…. Alumnia (Nightmare) primer ending de Death Note._


	17. Chapter 17

17

**17**

El sol se asomaba detrás de los edificios de esa ciudad, estaba amaneciendo, y en la disco, sus concurrentes se iban uno a uno.

Ash, su amigo, y su compañero, caminaban por las calles, este último llevaba de la mano al chico de pelo blanco, quien no podía creer lo bien que terminaron las cosas para él.

-Vamos a tomar algo?- Sugirió animado, Ash.

-Claro- Su escultural compañero estaba dispuesto a seguir con su compañía.

Mientras que Shen, se sentía como mal tercio, aún así los acompañaba, en la caminata.

- Bailamos tanto que no tuvimos tiempo de hablar…- Ash dirigió su mirada al suelo, por temor a que aquella compañía solo dure una noche.

-No, pero que querés que te diga Ash? La verdad… nunca me dejaste terminar lo que tenía para decirte- Contestó – La persona en la que me fijé, no estaba interesada en mí- Dijo, y miró al joven de cabello blanco.

-Pero entonces, soy… tu premio consuelo?- Se detuvo, soltando su mano.

-No! Me gustás, pero, pensé… que… creerías que iba a usarte, estaba tratando de olvidarme de esa persona, ahora, que estoy mejor, estoy listo para estar… con vos…- Lo miró sonriente, y volvió a tomar su mano.

-Soy la segunda selección en tu vida- Dijo, Ash era demasiado vanidoso para aceptar ese papel.

-Ja! NO! Sos la mejor…- El rubio de cabellos erizados quería convencerlo a toda costa.

- Esa noche, me vestí pensando en vos, pero tenía miedo que… viejos sentimientos aparecieran, y por eso preferí evitarte por un tiempo, entendés?- Concluyó.

-Por mi?- Recordó aquella noche, su vestimenta y su peinado, como lo habían impactado – Estabas increíble- Sonrió, y siguió su camino.

Los dos iban hablando, de la mano por las calles vacías de South Town, en cuanto alguien se les cruzó en el camino.

Al final de la calle, parado en la esquina, con su espalda apoyada en la pared, cruzado de brazos, con un cigarrillo negro en su boca, movió la cabeza y los miró de perfil.

– Je… Así que vos fuiste- Dijo, tronándose los dedos.

Ash soltó a su acompañante, "Me habrán delatado?" pensó, "No, no creo…, pero él sabe" Se dijo, de inmediato se puso en posición de pelea, esperando a ser atacado, Shen, quien iba detrás de ellos veía todo, se detuvo a unos metros para espectar. "Este no se cansa nunca" Pensó.

-Benimaru! Dejalos que se arreglen!- Gritó Shen, mientras le hacía señas para que se acerque a él.

-Pero, que pasa acá?- El rubio no entendía nada.

-Nada! Dejame a mí- Ash no tenía ningún problema en enfrentarse al joven, después de todo el también era un luchador, y un enfrentamiento no lo asustaba para nada.

-Bien, al menos no sos cobarde!- Dijo, sacándose la campera y lanzándola al suelo.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándose, midiéndose, listos, esperando a que el otro ataque. En ese momento, un auto negro de vidrios polarizados dobló en la esquina a toda velocidad, parecía que no tocaba el suelo e iba con la música muy alta, Ash que estaba de frente lo vio y se corrió de inmediato, pero, Rock fue levantado en el aire y lanzado varios metros por el auto, este, pegó una frenada y luego de hacer varios trompos en el cruce de esquinas, se detuvo.

-Dios…- El rubio acompañante de Ash estaba que no lo creía, mientras que Shen contenía la risa.

-Pero que?- Ash miró al auto polarizado. Y luego a Rock. Este seguía en el suelo.

La música del auto se detuvo, la puerta se abrió, unas manos grandes y fuertes se asomaron, de inmediato pudieron ver de quien se trataba.

-Para ser el hijo de Geese, sos bastante idiota- Dijo el hombre, mirando de costado al chico, quien seguía en el suelo.

Caminó hasta él, con sus manos en los bolsillos, lo dio vuelta con el pie, dejándolo boca arriba.- Estás vivo?- Lo miró casi burlonamente.

Una jovencita salió de la puerta trasera del auto, corriendo hasta la escena. – Lo mataste!, te dijimos que no le pasaras con el auto por encima!- La chica rezongaba.

-No le pasé por encima, lo empujé nada más!- El hombre se defendía.

-Maldito… Yamazaki…- El chico recuperó la conciencia, sabiendo quien lo había atacado.

-Te lo mereces- Dijo,- No somos idiotas, te vimos salir, y seguirlos a ellos – Señalando a Ash y compañía.

Rock trató de levantarse, pero estaba algo dolorido, se apoyó con sus brazos, y se sentó en el medio de la calle.

-La verdad que armar una pelea en el medio de la calle… es medio inconciente- Dijo la jovencita.

El resto de los ocupantes del auto salieron de este, caminaron hasta donde estaba Rock, para mirarlo de cerca.

Benimaru y Shen también se acercaron.

-No tendríamos que llamar a una ambulancia?- Sugirió el rubio, acomodándose su prominente cresta.

- No, estoy bien- Dijo el chico.

-Bueno, esperá que arranque el auto, y te paso por arriba, y solucionamos todo.- Dijo, jocosamente Ryuji.

-No sé Uds., pero yo no pienso ayudarlo- Ash se cruzó de brazos, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando para el lado contrario. Shen miró por unos segundos la escena, miró hacia su amigo y decidió seguirlo. Benimaru no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo mismo.

-Adiós, y gracias!- Ash se despidió mientras caminaba, levantó su mano para saludar y siguió su camino.

-Vamos a casa- Ryuji caminó hasta el auto, y se subió a este, lo puso en marcha

– Y?! Suban!- Gritó al resto, que seguían mirando a Rock.

Así, el grupo subió al auto,. Y partieron rumbo a la zona portuaria. El auto se marchó por la misma calle, una vez más la música a todo volumen se hizo presente.

Al volante, él, mirando a su compañero, este, se fue quedando dormido por el camino, un naranja pálido de dibujaba en el contorno de su rostro. Miró por el retrovisor, los otros dos acompañantes también se habían quedado dormidos, con sus cabezas juntas, apoyándose uno en el otro.

Después de casi media hora de viaje, era hora de que uno de ellos despertara, ya habían llegado a su casa. – Billy! Dale!- Dijo Ryuji, volteando a ver al hombre.

-Ya voy…- Medio dormido, el hombre se bajó del auto, apenas saludó con la mano y se metió adentro de un viejo galpón, donde le gustaba pasar sus días, odiaba la vieja oficina de Geese, el prefería ese galpón, donde también seguía practicando con su guitarra.

El auto volvió a emprender la marcha, Gato se despertó en cuanto sintió la puerta del auto abrirse.- Ya llegamos?- Miraba algo adormecido a su compañero.

-No, seguí durmiendo- Ryuji seguía conduciendo sin emitir queja alguna.

-Bueno…- Volteó a ver a su hermana, esta, seguía completamente dormida – No la levanta nadie – Dijo, volteó hacia delante, y una vez más le ganó el sueño.

El auto seguía rumbo a la zona portuaria, al departamento, ese enorme y lujosamente amoblado departamento, que ocupaba todo un piso.

Era de mañana, Ryuji miraba a su alrededor, la gente que salía a la calle, hombres, mujeres, niños, familias enteras que salían a disfrutar del domingo. "Cuando despierten, podemos ir a la playa" pensó, miró sus propios ojos reflejados en el espejo del auto "Estás hecho un viejo idiota, Ryuji" Se dijo, sonrió calidamente, volvió a mirar a su compañero, y siguió su rumbo.

Cosas interesantes que suelen pasar en esa frenética ciudad, verdad?

Mientras que, en la calle aún desierta, entrando en la zona fabril, un joven seguía quejándose:

-Puta madre! Llamen a un medico, carajo! Que soy invisible!!-

FIN (XD)

_Comentarios: JUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _

_Te la merecías Rock!! XD, bueno lamento este fic, al que no le haya gustado, pos… UU, lo siento. _

_Quiero agradecer, a… nadie? XD, Saludos a todos dejen reviews, ya apareceré con otra historia, jojojoo…. Saludos saludetes, cuídense el oje…. ()_


End file.
